An ordinary day in the life of a female mafioso
by dalilamoon21
Summary: Sawada Tsunako didn't want to believe her home tutor when he told her that she was part of the mafia... but here she is now, running around in her underwear, beating bullies while trying to survive his training and all the drama he has thrown her way. Female Tsuna, 18/27 and/or other pairings. Small hints of 80/59
1. Target 1

The only thing I get from Reborn, is my disturbing attraction to Mukuro. But sadly, neither him or the manga belong to me.

xXx

She had been keeping an eye out for it, between throws and passes, and the evil glares of some of her classmates; it's not like she had wanted to play in the first place. The teacher didn't care that her team would most likely lose and the others would blame the resident loser of the school and force her to do the cleaning by herself. _'It ought to toughen her up a little.' _The lazy bastard of a teacher had said; more preoccupied with the school nurse rather than supervising his own students. She thought it wasn't fair, and she berates herself every time she chickens out from telling the disciplinary committee about it.

"Tsuna watch out!"

"HIIIE!"

-SMACK-

"Not again!"

"Come on, seriously!"

Sawada Tsunako; first year of middle school class A, could only stare at the blurry image of the girls standing above her. This type of thing happened often enough in her thirteen years of being alive, that nobody was actually worried about her well being. She was surprisingly resilient.

"Would it kill her to hit the ball once in a while?"

"Dammit, we lost again!"

"I'm sorry, I really tried to hit it this time" The mousy hair girl sat down and got to the task of fixing her nose back into place, she was an expert at it.

-Crack-

"Ooowww!"

"God, that is so gross!"

"You are bleeding all over the floor!"

"Whatever, you know the punishment; the losers get to clean the room anyways."

"Yeah right!"

Tsunako ignored the gaggle of girls escaping the gym, more worried about her stained shirt. When she looked up, she found her teammates glaring at her, and she almost shrank back in alarm; waiting for punishment. Instead, they turned their heads, and stared at the two girls standing a couple of meters away.

"We are not gonna help you clean." The leader of the group said, "Deal with it you loser. Let's go."

Tsunako huffed with irritation and tried to ignore the burning in her eyes. Not so long ago, they would have taunt her and called her mean and degrading names; some would even push her in anger or malice. It has been months since it happened last, and Tsunako was still getting used to not being the pariah of the school.

"Tsuna-chan, can you stand up? Here, I have your glasses."

Tsunako tentatively took the glasses and gave the other girl a weak smile. "Don't worry about them Tsuna-chan, is just a game." Kyoko gave her friend one of her biggest smiles.

"I don't know why some of them still get so mad. Me, I already resign myself at being on loser-Tsuna's team for the rest of the year." Kurokawa Hana said with a smirk, holding the offending ball. "Here, wanna hit the ball back?"

"Not funny. My shirt is stained again; my mom is going to kill me."

"They sure left fast didn't they?" Kyoko said while carrying the mops from the closet, Hana right behind her with the bucket.

Kyoko and Hana were probably the most popular girls in the first year. They were both smart and pretty; Hana had the older mature look, while Kyoko looked like a pop idol. Tsunako wasn't ugly per say, she could actually pass as Kyoko's sister. The only problem is that while Tsunako had a pretty face, it didn't make up for all of her failures.

Tsunako is not really good at school, other than history and art; her grades are on the poor side, especially anything that has math in it. She is the shortest girl and often gets confused for a grade schooler. It was almost as if her body was taking its sweet ol' time to grow. Her lack in the boob department was nothing but more ammunition for her bullies.

Growing up friendless, she found solace in video games and manga, and didn't worry much about fashion or popular trends. She was a tomboy; simple clothes and nothing fancy, no matter how much her father tries to change that.

Tsunako may have many bad points, they have been the cause of her many heartaches and headaches and other aches, but she also has a few good ones. Tsunako has a great sense of intuition that would often save her when trouble would come around looking for her. She is also quite fast when it comes to running away.

Now you may be wondering; how did loser-Tsuna manage to befriend the two most popular girls in her class?

As it turned out, Kyoko and Tsunako had something in common. Every third Sunday of the month, they pigged out on cake.

They met each other at the cake store the first month of school, and ever since then they started to hang out together. Hana was Kyoko's friend and while she liked to make fun of Tsunako's failures, it was all in good fun.

While the two girls were around, Tsunako was safe from the bullies and their pranks. They were also helping her with school which made her mother happy. It didn't stop Tsunako from still ditching school and slacking off once in a while. Truthfully, if it wasn't for her new friends, Tsunako would have stopped coming to school altogether and most likely transformed into a full time NEET.

X

"Thank you for helping me out, I really appreciated it."

"That's what friends are for." Kyoko replied kindly.

"It's faster with three people isn't it?" Hana said while putting the last bucket away, "we still have some time off to rest, what do you guys wanna do?"

The three girls changed their clothes and made their way outside the gym, "you think we can leave without sensei finding out?" Tsunako asked her two friends. "The other girls didn't give a damn, so why should we." Hana, the tallest of the three said with sarcasm. "But, what if Hibari-san finds out?" Hana laughed, "Like you would mind. You already leave whenever you feel like it." Tsunako pouted, "I haven't done that… lately." Kyoko smiled, while Hana leered at the small girl, "I bet you can't wait to get your punishment."

"Hana-chan!"

Kyoko and Tsunako blushed at the girl's innuendo; she just laughed. They both tried to look mad at her, and Hana laughed harder. "What are the two puppies doing? Pouting?" Kyoko huffed "Anyway, I have leadership class so I can't go with you guys; sorry."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kyoko."

Just as if on cue, Mochida-sempai, the kendo club captain, appeared in front of the girls. It was obvious that he had a crush on Kyoko, Hana had a field day teasing her about it. Tsunako didn't like him that much, it may have something to do with him making fun of her with his friends before he found out she was Kyoko's friend.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to intrude. Come on Tsuna" Hana said with a smirk while pushing Kyoko towards the older boy. "Geez Hana-chan" Hana gave her the thumbs up sign and left; pulling Tsunako away with her.

"We'll see you in class Kyoko-chan."

"Bye Tsuna-chan, Hana-chan."

"I bet you he'll confess soon." Hana said confidently.

"You think so?" The girl look thoughtful, "I don't think Kyoko-chan likes him like that."

"Yeah, that girl can be weird like that."

"How about you Hana-chan, is there someone you like?"

"As if! I like my men older, mature and confident. Sadly, there is no-one like that in this school." She gave the smaller girl a poke on her rib, "But you, you have the weirdest taste. Hibari-san? Really? Are you a masochist?"

That was, one of Tsunako's greatest secrets, her crush on the head prefect; the terror of Namimori-middle and the leader of the delinquents. Hibari Kyoya.

How Tsunako ended up having a crush on one of the most dangerous people in Namimori is a funny story.

Ironically enough, it happened the same day that she met Kyoko. They had been talking so much, that by the time they noticed the time, it was already night. Tsunako had been so happy of having had an actual conversation with another human being that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

It wasn't until her hair was roughly pulled that she realized that she was surrounded by a group of thugs; high schoolers by the looks of it. Great timing for her intuition to fail her.

"Hey little girl; Wanna hang out with us?"

All type of scenarios came to her mind, each one worst than the previous one. She could already see it in the newspaper; Namimori-middle girl beat up and raped for not paying attention. For someone that had survived bullies for most of her life, she had never been so scared in her life.

"Waa, she got no boobs. She's plain as a board!" The boy that pulled her grabbed her chest painfully. They all laughed, and Tsunako started crying while praying for somebody to help her. And her Savior did show up.

"So you are the ones causing all the trouble around my school."

Tsunako recognized the deep voice immediately, everybody in Namimori-middle knew who Hibari Kyoya was.

"Well, well. If isn't Hibari; finally show your face. We've been waiting for ya." One random guy said, pulling out a baseball bat.

"You think you're the shit, beating our friends, playing the major leagues. You think you could get away with it? Stupid kid; nothing but a shitty middle school brat."

Just like that, Tsunako was thrown aside and completely ignored. It didn't take long for Hibari to dispatch the high schoolers. Tsunako had heard the rumors. Hibari was strong and showed no mercy to his enemies. It was said that he would bite to death anyone that got in his way, even girls. The last part wasn't actually confirmed, for while he had scared girls to tears with his scary personality and harsh punishments (Tsunako included for being late and skipping class) no girl has ever said anything about being hit by the scary prefect.

It may have been the adrenaline rush, or the cliché manga setting or both. But ever since that day, Tsunako had a terrible crush on the scary boy.

Even when she tried to thank him and was rudely ignored, she couldn't stop the funny feeling in her stomach.

Talk about hopeless.

X

"Tsunako, I got a call from school, you ditch classes again! What do you plan to do in the future? Seriously, even with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan as friends you still slack off."

Tsunako's mom, Nana Sawada entered her daughter's room screaming. This was a recurrent situation in the Sawada household. Thank fully, ever since Tsunako got friends, it has been happening less often.

"Dunno." The girl said ignoring her mother, "Hey! Don't just barge into my room." Tsunako, who had been reading Jump said annoyed.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good High school or college you know, but you can at least live your life happily. Come on say it with me 'I'm so glad to be alive!"

Tsunako just stared at her mom; she could be so weird sometimes. "Please don't say that in front of other people or I'll deny that we are related."

"Oh my. What an un-cute daughter I have."

"Maybe is the way I was raise. Ouch. Hey you don't have to hit me!"

"Anyways, I been thinking of your future and I decided to get you a tutor. Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan are great, but they are too soft, and you need some serious studying if you want to catch up with them. Don't you want to go to the same High school as them?"

Tsunako had actually thought about it. But it was hard to get interested in school after so many years of slacking off.

"Tsu-chan. A home tutor is coming today."

"Eh. Home tutor?"

"There was an interesting flyer in the mail box today. Look at this" Tsunako took the piece of paper her mother was holding:

'_I would raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn.'_

"Isn't it great! What great marketing." Tsunako's eyebrow twitched. "You are kidding right? It smells like a total scam! And what a stupid flyer!" Of course her mother ignored her, "It's probably a tutor from a professional school or university. I always wanted a tutor like that for you!"

"Now you are just exaggerating. I don't need some lame tutor, I been doing better thanks to Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan. I know my limitations, so don't push it."

"Ciaossu."

Nana and Tsunako looked for the source of the voice, and stared confused at the new presence in the room. A baby stood in front of them, a baby wearing a suit.

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service I'll evaluate you now."

"Eh, whose kid are you?" Nana asked the baby.

"I am the home tutor, Reborn."

"…Ok" Said Nana hesitantly.

"Pfff. HAHAHA! Are you kidding me? I was wondering what kind of person would make such a ridiculous flyer and it turned out to be a baby. What the hell am I going to learn from him" Tsunako was laughing so hard that her stomach was hurting and tears of laughter were coming out of her eyes. Tears, that suddenly turned to tears of pain. For while one second she was laughing her ass off, the next she was laying on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

_'What the heck?'_

"So you are Tsunako. For a girl you don't have good manners, oh well, I'll pound them into you."

"Oh my" Said Nana surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me" Said Tsunako incredulously.

"I don't kid, I'm a professional."

"Well Reborn-kun isn't? It's a pleasure meeting you; please take care of my daughter. She is a bit unruly but she is not a bad person."

"Do not worry Mama, I'll make sure to turn Tsuna into a great leader."

"Aren't you happy Tsu-chan! This is going to be great! Oh, it is time for dinner already, Reborn-kun please join us."

A loud rumble was heard coming from the tiny baby.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Hey wait. I don't need a tutor, mom!"

-SMACK-

Tsunako didn't know how it was possible for a baby to smack her on the back of her head.

"Now loser-Tsuna, stop winning and get ready for dinner, we have a lot to discuss."

So it was like that, against Tsunako's wishes, that the Sawadas acquired a new addition to their home.

A tiny baby named Reborn.


	2. Target 2

Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

X

Dinner was usually a quiet affair in the Sawada household, the only inhabitants being Nana and Tsuna, and while Nana is a very kind and charming person, she is also very private. Nana's husband, Iemitsu, works abroad mining for oil and has been absent from the girls lives through the years. Last time Tsuna saw the man, she was in grade school and still didn't understand what his job was.

There were postcards and e-mails and 'the call' that happened every third Sunday of the month, which just conveniently happens to be Tsuna's special cake day. There were gifts as well; from whatever country her father happened to be working at the time; gifts that usually stayed at the top of Tsuna's closet. Apparently her father still hasn't realized that his daughter is not a princess or some beauty that steals boys' hearts.

Tsuna remembers very little about her father, and the little she does is usually what a strange and loud person he was. Her classmates used to tease her that her dad left because Tsuna was such a failure, that he was ashamed of her and her mom. Tsuna regrets not speaking her mind back then.

So Tsuna grew up with only her mother as an authority figure, and her mother tried to overcompensate for her husband's absence by being too lenient with her daughter. She regrets that now, because she never expected her daughter to become so anti-social and have so many problems fitting in.

Getting a tutor was the best idea in Nana's opinion. Tsuna, on the other hand, would like to differ.

At the moment she is trying very hard to ignore the conversation the little baby is having with her mother. She tried to ditch, hoping that by the time she was back her mother would come to her senses and see just how ridiculous it was to have a tutor, let alone one that was a baby. But the little monster had smacked her and reprimanded her and her manners and proceeded to kick her all the way down to the kitchen.

"From Italy! Oh Tsu-chan are you listening to this, he comes from Italy, how chic!"

"I graduated from the _university degli Studi di Roma, _here is my diploma._"_

"A child genius! Tsu-chan listen to this!"

Tsuna knew her mother was kind of a ditz, but who could tell she was this gullible.

"Anyone can make one of those with photoshop!"

"It seems to me that Tsuna is doubting my credentials."

"Of course I'm doubting. You are just a baby!"

Tsuna said accusingly, pointing a finger in his direction. A finger that was promptly pulled painfully, making Tsuna crash forward to the table so that Reborn could reach and apply some pressure into that certain spot that made Tsuna see white before she passed out.

"Oh my."

"Do not worry Mama, I will not leave this house until Tsuna has been properly trained to become the boss of the next generation."

"Boss?"

"Boss, Ceo, leader, manager whatever it is that you want."

"But what about payment?"

"Here."

The little baby opened his suitcase and handed Nana a piece of paper.

"This contract states that I would personally tutor your child in any subject, any day at any time and all the payment needed is a place to stay and food. I would also supply any materials needed and the costs for any travel expenses."

"Oh my. This is all so very professional."

"I _am_ a professional, the best one in Italy. Here, these are my recommendations."

"What is this?"

Nana looked at the envelope addressed to her. She took it and opened it with care since it looked expensive and was surprised to find a letter with her husband's messy writing inside.

"From Iemitsu!"

"Yes, he is the one that sent me here, but he doesn't want Tsuna to know. He thinks she would deny on principle alone."

Nana was certainly impressed. To think that her husband would go to all that trouble.

"He is right. Sadly, Tsu-chan doesn't get alone with her father." She looked at Tsuna passed out on the table and then at the baby sitting next to her. "If my husband trusts you then that is more than enough for me."

Nana stood up and gave a polite bow.

"Reborn-san. I leave my daughter in your care, please help her to succeed in the future."

Reborn smirked.

"Oh, I will."

X

When Tsuna woke up an hour later, she was confused to do so in her room. The first thought that came to her was that she was still hungry, followed by why am I in pain and finally…

"Reborn!"

"Yes."

"Augh! It wasn't a dream."

"I guess not."

"Hey! How dare you? I won't forgive you just because you are a baby!"

Tsuna was insulted. In the last couple of hours she had been abused by a baby, ignored by her mother and apparently left starving. She was not happy at all. She tried to get a hold of the baby to give it a little scare, but was thwarted when against all the laws of physics, the baby grabbed her bow tie and threw her over his head and onto the floor.

"What the hell is this kid?"

"You are one hundred years too early if you think you can defeat me. I have no openings, for my true line of work is assassination."

"Eh?"

"I'm saying that."

Reborn reached for his suitcase again and started to pulled out parts.

"The real reason that I'm here."

He took each piece one by one, and started to put them together.

"Is so that I can make you into."

Tsuna stared at the baby with trepidation, that looked a lot like a gun to her.

"A great mafia boss."

"MAFIA!"

"That is correct. I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an outstanding mafia boss."

"Forget about being a phony, you are just loony."

"The method is left up to me."

Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna as if it were a normal occurrence for babies to have guns.

"Should I shoot you now?"

"What? Hey, stop playing around!"

"I don't play around. I'm a professional."

"Enough! This is ridiculous! I have a headache and I'm hungry."

"Where are you going?"

Tsuna ignored the baby and left her room in search of her mother.

"Mom, can I have some money? I wanna go out to eat."

"Oh. Tsu-chan you are awake. Do you want the left overs?"

"No, I want to go out. And about that tutor…"

"Did Reborn-kun tell you already? He will be staying with us until your grades go up."

"What! You decided already? But I don't need him!"

"Tsunako please just give it a try. I looked at his recommendations and he is well known and legitimate. Think how impressed Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan would be with you."

"Don't get them involved."

"Tsu-chan, please, for me."

There goes her mother's sad puppy dog face. Tsuna was suddenly more irritated, she has never been able to say no that face. Nana smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I promised you that I wouldn't push you to go to some fancy high school or university, and I won't, that would be your choice. But I do want you to continue your education and be able to follow your friends. Tsu-chan, I love you so much and you know that. I know that you have your limitations, but I also know that you can do more than what you give yourself credit for. Just give it a try please."

Tsuna hugged her mother back and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. Tsuna could never say no to her mom.

"Fine. A try and that's it. Can I still have some money?"

"Hai, hai. Here, why don't you get a cake while you are out."

"Thanks mom!"

Nana sat down and took the letter out of her pocket. "She is not a little girl anymore darling. Don't take too long coming back ok." She smiled at reborn as he passed by her, probably after Tsuna.

xXx

I hope Reborn is in character.


	3. Target 3

Here is the next chapter. And for those who wonder if it would be an 18/27, It would be up to the point that is necessary for the story.

X

Life hasn't been very exciting for Sawada Tsunako. Her shortcomings have made it very difficult for her to make any friends. She is clumsy, has no courage, vertically challenged and academically challenged. This is a girl that up to fifth grade rode a bike with training wheels! She has no coordination or sense of direction. I should probably mention that she is also nearsighted.

It is because of her shortcomings that Tsunako tries very hard to stay away from any dangerous situations; best not to rock the boat, since she doesn't know how to swim either. Unfortunately for her, danger has a way of finding her.

"Excuse me but, why are you following me?"

When Tsunako left her house it was with the full intention of leaving the little monster behind. But there he is, following her like a shadow.

"I need to assess you properly, get a feel of what I'm working with."

"Isn't past your bed time already?"

"Assassins don't have a bed time."

"Ah. There you go again with the mafia thing, why don't you just quit it. Listen, I promised mom that I would give this tutor business a try, so don't come up with unnecessary things like that or I'll tell her."

"Aren't you too old to go running back to mama?"

"Just shut it why don't you?"

Tsunako doesn't like surprises or sudden changes; she likes her life as it is, quiet and safe. Right now her intuition is telling her that this baby, who came out of nowhere, talking about tutors and mafia, is a threat to that peace and quiet.

_'But I promised mom that I'll give it a try. I'll give it a few weeks, and if he keeps bringing up that mafia business, I'll just tell her and she surely would kick him out. Nobody even needs to know about him.' _

"Tsuna-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

_'Crap! What is Kyoko doing here!'_

Sasagawa Kyoko, namimori's middle idol, is Tsunako's very first friend. She is nice and kind, and treats everyone the same way. There is not a mean bone in her body. If there is a person that Tsunako admires the most, is Sasagawa Kyoko. So the last thing she wants is to look like more of a loser in front of her.

"Eh? Who is this little guy?"

"Ciaossu."

"Ah, well you see... he is… well... it's hard to explain."

_'If Kyoko-chan finds out he is my tutor I'll die from embarrassment' _

"Kyaaa!You are wearing a suit, how cute!"

"That's because I'm in the mafia."

"How cool!"

_'Kyoko-chan likes the little brat already!'_

"Kyoko-chan, are you just going home right now?"

"Yes, I had club today. Are you going somewhere Tsuna-chan?"

"I was just gonna get something to eat, I feel like ramen tonight. Er... well, we better get going before ojisan closes his stall."

_'Sorry Kyoko-chan I don't mean to be rude'_

"Ramen sounds really good right now. Well, I better hurry home too, I am starving. See you tomorrow Tsuna-chan. Bye little guy."

"Ciao-ciao."

"Gosh. I can't believe Kyoko-chan. She really is too nice, liking this brat already."

"It's called mafia seduction."

"Just quit it!"

"That girl is your friend."

"Yeah."

Tsunako still wasn't used to having people call Kyoko-chan or Hana her friend; to be on their level was still a new experience for her.

"You admire her."

"Of course! Kyoko-chan is our school idol; she is really pretty and kind and friendly to everybody, even to a loser like me."

"Well, that's something that we are gonna work on, starting tomorrow is nothing but studying and training. You have a lot to catch up and many expectations to meet."

"Expectations?"

"I told you already, I was sent here by a certain man in order to train you and turn you into mafia boss material."

Tsunako rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes sure. Mafia boss, I got it. Ow, ow ,ow!"

"Quit it with the sarcasm."

"I give, I give!"

Tsuna rubbed her sore shoulder; for a moment there it felt like it was gonna pop out. _'What the hell is this baby?'_

"What is it with you and the violence?"

"That's the way I roll."

Tsunako stared horrified at the small baby, to think that this monster was going to live with them. _'Goodbye quiet peaceful life.'_

X

"Ahh. That ramen was delicious. Thank you ojisan."

"You are always welcomed Tsuna-chan; you and your little friend."

While Tsunako had troubles getting along with kids her age, older people seemed to love her. They found her small features and childish face endearing. Ever since she was little, adults would congratulate her mother on what a beautiful daughter she had. The only good thing about that was that she would sometimes get free goods from the store vendors.

"Well, we better go back home, it's too late to go and get some cake; I'll just eat an extra piece next Sunday."

"Say Tsuna..."

"Well, well. If isn't loser-Tsuna."

A group of three girls dressed in kogal fashion surrounded Tsunako. This particular group of third graders was known for their bullying ways. Tsunako had deal with them before, last time she was left with a pair of broken glasses, missing shoes and no lunch money. But ever since she started hanging out with Kyoko and Hana they had left her alone. Hana could be really scary.

"So like, where are your friends?"

"Did they like finally got tired of hanging out with loser-Tsuna?"

Tsunako knew that in this type of situations, discretion was the better part of valour. If you just give them what they wanted and kept quiet, they'll bore of you and leave you alone.

"Eh? Who's the baby?" One of the girls looked at Reborn curiously.

"I am Tsuna's tutor."

At this, the three girls burst out laughing. _'Floor just swallow me whole, I beg you.'_

"Now that's a good one. A baby being a tutor!"

"And just look at what he's wearing."

"Say little guy, like where you get that suit?"

"I am a Mafioso."

"Ha,ha,ha!

"Ew, what's that thing on his head, is it a lizard?"

"This is Leon, a shape shifting chameleon." Tsunako was surprised that she hadn't notice the little animal before.

"So like, does he do anything cool or what?"

At this Reborn smirked. The little chameleon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed it at the girl. "Want to get a taste of my bullets."

"Uhh, this kid is like totally pissing me off."

"Say Tsuna, do you like have any money on you or what?"

Tsunako took out the little money she had left and gave it to the girl, hoping that they would leave them alone.

"That's a good girl Tsuna."

"Not so tough without that bitch Hana around, are you." One of the girls pushed Tsunako to the floor.

"And that Kyoko. The school idol; please. Stupid little girl hanging out with a loser like you."

"Well Naoko-chan, they say that stupidity is contagious."

"Ha, ha, ha. That's like totally true."

"Let's go, before we catch the virus too."

The girls left in a fit of laughter, leaving Tsunako crying tears of frustration. She could deal with getting bullied, she was used to it, but she didn't like it when they talked bad about her friends. The worst part was that they were partially right; many people wondered what Kyoko and Hana saw in loser-Tsuna.

"Are you gonna let them get away with it?"

"What can I do? If I talk back it would be worse."

"That loser complex is amazing."

"Leave me alone!"

"Well, I guess is finally time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to die."

"Huh?"

Reborn pointed the gun that Leon had changed into at Tsunako, an innocent smile gracing his baby face.

"Hey, that's a toy right?"

"Go die once."

"Stop mocking me already! I don't even see the point on me getting killed!"

"You'll know when you die."

Tsunako had no time to react, all she heard was a loud bang and suddenly she was falling. It was at that moment, while dying, that Tsunako started regretting.

'_I'm going to die, just like that. I never did anything with my life, what a waste. But, I wish, I wish that I could off make those girls take their words back_. _I should off told them how I feel'_

Just as Tsunako touched the ground, she felt her head explode; a strange heat filled her body and suddenly she felt better than she ever had in her entire life. She felt that at the moment she could take on anything, she felt invincible.

"REBORN!"

The people walking the street stared with fear at the girl in her underwear.

"I'm going to make those girls regret what they said, with my dying will! Eh? Why am I in my underwear? Well it doesn't matter. I'll make those girls pay!"

"Oh? What was that?"

"A street performer?"

"She just left her clothes on the floor."

"It's dying will time." Reborn smirked at his handy work.

Tsunako ran the streets of Namimori, she had no idea where to look but that didn't stop her. She was going to find those girls even if she died trying. In her rush, she ran into a delivery bike, fell off a cliff and unintentionally atop a man rendering him unconscious, exactly in front of the three girls that had bullied her earlier.

"TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!"

"Kenkichi-kun! Are you ok?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hah? Tsuna. Why are you in your underwear?"

"Take those words back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyoko and Hana are not stupid. Take. That. Back."

Naoko-chan, the leader of the group stood up to Tsunako. She was taller than her, so Tsuna had to raise her head.

"Make me."

Without any warning, Tsunako grabbed the taller girl by her ear and started pulling hard, making the girl scream. In hearing the commotion, pedestrians stopped to watch; in the crowd there were also students from Namimori. Right away, cellphones came out and pictures and text messages were sent.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!"

"Take it back!"

The other two girls tried to help their friend, but Tsunako kicked them away easily.

"Take it back!" Tsunako pulled harder, making the girl fall on her knees crying.

"Fine, fine. I take it back! Hana is not a bitch and Kyoko is not stupid. AHH! Let me go, you are hurting me."

What happened next would forever be imprinted in Tsunako's mind. For this day, as liberating as it had been, it also became the most embarrassing moment of her life.

As soon as the words came out, the fire in Tsunako's body disappeared, leaving a sense of accomplishment. This feeling of happiness was completely shattered when a sharp deep voice was heard.

"What is going on here?"

Tsunako couldn't believe her luck. There, standing in front of her, was none other than Hibari Kyoya, the president of the disciplinary committee.

"Hi..hi..bari-san…"

"I asked you a question Sawada Tsunako."

She froze. There she was doing the worst thing possible; bringing shame to Namimori. In her underwear, attacking another student where everyone could see. The students of Namimori, while terrified that the feared prefect would turn on them, couldn't help but stay rooted at the scene. It wasn't every day that loser-Tsuna pranced off in her underwear in a fit of rage to punish a bunch of bullies.

"Hibari-san. She just started attacking us!"

"Yes, we weren't doing anything."

"Look, she even attacked Kenkichi-kun."

If the girls expected any form of sympathy from the surly prefect, they were dead wrong. Hibari looked at them with disdain.

"Pull your socks up, and take off that make up, that type of fashion is prohibited in Namimori, don't let me see you like that again. As for that herbivore, I couldn't care less."

Hibari turned to look at the crowd, tonfas ready and killing aura stronger than usual. Everybody knew that Hibari hated crowds. The students didn't wait for him to say anything and left in a rush. With that out of the way, he turned to look at the half naked girl frozen on the floor.

If he hadn't seen it himself, he would not have believed it. Sawada Tsunako was a sad excuse of a herbivore that was always getting bullied. What could have made such a pathetic girl snapped like she did?

"Sawada Tsunako. I asked you a question."

Hibari heard sniffling sounds coming from the girl who wouldn't look at him. She was curled up on herself, hiding as much of her body as she could. _'What a waste of time.' _Hibari took his jacket off and threw it at the girl.

"Cover yourself."

Tsunako couldn't take it anymore. The shame was too great. She had completely embarrassed herself and her school; and in turn Hibari-san. Her instincts kicked in and she did the only thing she was good at; she ran. She ran like the devil was behind her and didn't look back.

It was later, in the comfort of her bed that she realized that she was still holding onto his jacket.


	4. Target 4

Hi, how are you all! Thank you for your reviews. I wasn't expecting any attention for this fic, so I would rely on your input and comments in order to continue.

KHR does not belong to me.

X

Sasagawa Ryohei has one belief—Boxing is the greatest sport in the world. He lives, breaths, and dreams of boxing. He also believes that a man has to live to the extreme and approach everything head on. He is always on the lookout for strong people that display great power and stamina; but above all, passion. Right now, he thinks that he has found just the right person.

"Oi Kyoko! I need to talk to you." Ryohei yelled excitedly to his baby sister.

"Onii-chan what's going on?" Kyoko asked her big brother.

"You know that friend of yours with the glasses."

"Tsuna-chan? What about her?"

"I need her to join the boxing club to the extreme!" The older sibling screamed while raising his fist in the air.

Kyoko looked at her brother confused. "Why do you say that? Tsuna-chan couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person." The younger girl said amused.

"I just saw her today—you should have seen how she took care of those girls! Who would have thought that such weak looking girl could have such a power to the extreme?"

Kyoko was now concerned for her brother's mental state. Did he take to many punches to the head today? Just as she was about to question him further, her cell phone rang. "Onii-chan, just wait for a second please." Ryohei didn't seemed too pleased with being interrupted.

"Hi Hana-chan, what's going on?"

"You haven't heard?" Hana Kurokawa asked her friend anxiously. "Heard what?" Kyoko was now more than a little concerned. "What Tsuna did today—everyone is talking about it" Kyoko was afraid what she would hear next. "I got a text message from Kagura and she said that Tsuna got in a fight with those third graders that used to bully her. She even sent me a picture of it. She said that Tsuna was pulling Naoko's ear so hard that she was on the floor crying. Can you believe it!"

No. Kyoko could not believe it. She just couldn't see Tsuna in that type of situation. Sure, until she met them, she was always getting bullied and people would called her 'loser-Tsuna'—some still did, which Kyoko found to be very cruel. But her friend couldn't even hit a ball! Now they are telling her that she got in a fight and apparently won?"

"Hana-chan, are you sure? I mean this is Tsuna-chan we are talking about."

"Yes, yes. I'm pretty sure, I got another text message from Shinji and he told me that for some reason Tsuna was also prancing around in her underwear!" Kyoko was speechless. "But that's not the worst." Kyoko couldn't imagine what could be worse than that. "Guess who came to stop the fight…"

Unfortunately, Kyoko had an idea, and if it was the person that she was thinking about, her friend must be in a wretched state right now.

"Was it, Hibari-san…?" She asked already dreading the answer. "Yeah. Tsuna must be totally embarrassed right now; not only was she caught fighting but she was also caught pretty much naked by the guy she likes." Hana said sadly, feeling terrible for her friend.

"Oh my God! We need to talk to her!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I was thinking the same thing, let's met at her house, I'll leave right away." Kyoko was thankful to Hana; for all the teasing she did, she really did care for their friend. "I'll see you there." With that Kyoko hung up.

"Oi Kyoko what's up?"

"I need to go to Tsuna-chan's house, she must be miserable right now."

"So you believe me now?"

"Hana-chan just called me and told me what happened. We are going to meet at her house."

"That's great! While you are there tell her about joining the club, ok?"

"Onii-chan! It's not the time for that at all!" The younger sister said a little exasperated with her brother's one track mind. "And don't you try to force her to join the boxing club ok, she is a girl." She warned him. "Kyoko, please. Gender doesn't matter! Anyone can join as long as they have passion to the extreme!" Her brother screamed excitedly, already planning to approach the girl.

Kyoko wondered about her brother sometimes. But she decided to ignore him and his antics; right now there was a friend in need.

X

Inside the Sawada's home, hiding under her blankets and crying her eyes out, was Sawada Tsunako; loser extraordinaire and bully of the bullies. She knows that she needs to calm down. She knows that she needs to go over the events that just transpired and try to find a solution. She knows this, but the only thing that is going through her mind right now, was how Hibari-san had looked so coldly at her.

_How embarrassing! He must be so disgusted with me right now. I can just die—and in my underwear too... Wait, why was I in my underwear in the first place?_

Her sobs turned to snuffles as she considered that.

_I'm missing something, something really important…but what? Let's see, I was just walking back home with Reborn and those girls showed up and then, then…_

_REBORN!_

_How did I forget about him! That sadistic brat shot me and then I… There was a bang and then my head was hurting. Hey wait a minute. I'm alive! He shot me and I didn't die!_

She is really happy to realize that she has somehow escaped death.

_He shot me and I didn't die, and then I was burning and running and I couldn't stop myself—I crashed into a motorcycle! I did! But it didn't hurt me… What the heck? _

She checks her body and sees the ugly dark bruises on her ribs. In her hands and knees, there are scrapes where the skin has peeled off. Not only does it show proof of her activities, but now that she is aware of them, they start to hurt her.

"How come it didn't hurt me then?"

"It's because you were on dying will mode at that time."

Tsunako looks at the baby with all the hate she can muster. "_You_! She points accusatorily at the calm baby. "This is entirely your fault! I can't believe you made me do that! I had no intention of saying anything to those girls!" The angry teen screamed.

"You mean you wanted to but you couldn't, right?"

"Argh! Do you have any idea what I ended up doing!" Tsunako said miserably. "Yes I do, I was also there. By the way, you have a lot to work on" Tsunako stared at the baby angrily; his apathetic behavior was really getting on her nerves.

"I was pretty much naked! And all those people saw me; and I swear there were people from my school also and then… then" Tsunako started bawling again loudly; Something that Reborn found extremely irritating. "Hi... Hi… Hibari-sa… san saw it all." At this, her crying got even louder, much to Reborn's displeasure. She was sobbing so hard that she looked about to have a panic attack; now he was a little concerned.

He was out of his element.

When the ninth boss asked him to go to Japan and train his next successor, he was elated to have such an honor. When he found out that it was a girl, his spirit dampened a little. He may be the best hitman in the world, and back in his previous life he was considered a real ladies' man. But all of his conquests have been nothing but fleeting encounters and another way to pass the time. He never stayed long enough to form a real relationship.

And here he is now, dealing with a crying teenage girl who just had a very embarrassing experience—Reborn kind of sort of forgot, (more like hadn't really thought much of it) that the dying will bullet tended to ruin his targets clothes. If his student had been a guy, he would have greatly enjoyed his misery and shame. But even he had to admit that it was kind of cruel—and not the enjoyable kind—when it was a girl.

Still, he stayed calm and collected and added this little problem to his to do list, for right now there was a more pressing matter; he needed to stop the girl from crying before they were discovered.

"I take it that this Hibari is an important person to you." The hitman could make out a yes between her sobs and sniffles. "And you haven't confessed to him." There was a no. "Why not?"

"Are you kidding me! There is no way that Hibari-san would ever accept someone like me!" The girl looked at him as if he had said something blasphemous.

"Why not?" The baby asked again truly curious. He was also happy that the topic had been enough to stop the crying fest.

"Because he is Hibari-san! He is the strongest person in our school—no, in the whole of Namimori! He is just that great!" Tsunako's face was practically glowing and her eyes were shinning with admiration. Reborn found this very amusing and dare he say... cute? "He is the head of the disciplinary committee, and everyone respects him… He may be kind of mean and scary—actually really scary, but he is my hero."

Reborn smirked at this tidbit of information and saved it for later.

"So you think you are not good enough."

"Of course I'm not good enough!" Was he joking with her or what." People call me loser-Tsuna. I sucked at pretty much everything I do other than running away. Hibari-san would never look at a weak herbivore like me."

_Herbivore? _Reborn wondered at the girl's odd choice of words, but decided to ignore for now, there was an opening there and he was going to abuse it. "What If I make you strong enough that even someone like this Hibari would look at you?" Tsunako's interest piqued at the baby's words and her crying stop completely. Reborn smirked at his cleverness. "You are stronger than you think Tsunako, this little demonstration is proof of that."

"It proves nothing! You just shoot me with something that made me strong for a few minutes! And let's not forget how it makes you get naked!

"The dying will bullet doesn't make you stronger; it releases the potential hidden within you. That flame in your forehead is proof that you have the blood of the Vongola running through your veins." Reborn said seriously; glad to have the girl's full attention. "It may not last long right now, but with practice and endurance it will."

Tsunako mulled over his words for a moment. '_It sounds silly but, what if?' _"I see what you are saying and well, don't get me wrong but, the mafia? Seriously?"

"What is wrong with that?"

"What is wrong with that? Everything is wrong! Don't think I haven't watched 'The Godfather' and 'Scarface.' I even saw that 'GoodFellas' movie because my mom didn't want to watch them alone. Why would I want to joint such a dangerous organization?"

"Stupid Tsuna. Scarface is about the cartel, not the mafia. Get it right."

"That's not the point!" Tsunako screamed exasperated with the tiny baby. "Reborn," she breathed in and out. "I can't promise you anything about joining the mafia. But I do want to get stronger. I want… I want Hibari-san to look at me—not just because I was late and he wants to punish me, but because…"

Tsunako's mind wandered through one of her mini fantasies, were Hibari-san wasn't threatening to bite her to death with his tonfa's when she confesses her feelings to him.

_Oh, Hibari-san. _The girl sighed.

If Tsunako could see herself in a mirror right now, she would be embarrassed at her idiotic looking face.

-SMACK—

"Reborn! What the heck?"

"What's with the stupid face?"

"You don't have to hit so hard! I'm already hurting" The girl rubbed her new injury, he really was ruthless.

"Well now that we have this establish is time to lay some rules." Tsunako sat properly and put all her attention on the tiny hitman. "You are going to do anything I ask of you, no matter what—and if you complain I'll make it harder on you." Tsunako nodded awkwardly, already dreading what her little tutor had in mind for her. "If you fail, you are going to get a punishment I find fitting"

'_Oh God, what am I getting into?'_

"Never disturbed me when I'm sleeping and… Well that's it. Now why don't you put on some clothes and get to sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long day"

With those words the tiny hitman started to hang his hammock from the wall, he was getting started on putting his pajamas when he heard someone coming up the stairs. There was a soft knock and a small voice.

"Tsuna-chan? Is us. Can we come in?"

Tsunako looked at the door terrified, why were they here? "Hey Reborn," she hissed "Go hide somewhere."

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

The baby smirked evilly. "It's open." Tsunako eeped and closed the door before it opened completely. "Ah haha, wait a minute I'm changing right now." She gave Reborn the evil eye; which he completely ignored. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she found and breathed deeply.


	5. Target 5

The continuation of this story depends mostly on your reviews and comments. If you have an idea, or would like to request anything, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

XxX

"So," a stern voice said, "do you mind telling us what happened exactly?" Tsunako couldn't stop staring at her lap, too embarrassed to look at her friends in the face. She was glad of course; to know that her friends took the time to come and console—in Hana's case, scold her. It meant the world to the bespectacled girl.

If only she had more time to come up with a proper explanation. She gave Reborn an evil glare that was of course ignored. '_Look at him looking all innocent in Kyoko-chan's lap.'_

"Tsuna!"

"So… Sorry Hana-chan. Uhm well, what happened is well." '_Seriously what can I say? That I was shot with a special bullet that put me in a berserk mode.'_

Tsunako smiled nervously. There really was not much point in lying. Tsunako told them how they had been walking home when they ran into Naoko and her group, how they had threatened her and took her money. "I was so angry—they called Hana-chan a bitch and Kyoko-chan stupid. And well I don't mind getting bullied; I'm use to it… but I didn't like that they said bad stuff about you."

"Tsuna-chan." Kyoko exclaimed softly. Hana pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed. "I can see that, and thank you for worrying about us," she sighed, "but do you really think that that is going to stop them?"

'_Maybe, maybe not.'_

"You know that guy that was with them—which by the way how the hell did you manage to knock him out? He is a third grader and is on the kendo club with Mochida-sempai."

"I don't remember any guy there." Tsunako scratched her head peevishly. "To make matters worse," Hana went on, "the whole school probably knows about it by now." Tsunako cringed.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow Tsuna-chan." Kyoko said, trying to be helpful.

"No Kyoko. That is not going to help at all. It's better that she deals with it and gets it over with."

"I agree with that."

Three heads turned to the small baby sitting in Kyoko's lap. He had been suspiciously quiet the whole time. "Oi. This has been bothering since we got here but, who's the kid?" '_Great' _Tsunako thought.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn and starting today I'm Tsunako's home tutor."

"Uh?" Said Hana incredulously, looking at the baby. "Amazing! A tutor at such a young age!" Kyoko said excitedly." Hana gave Tsunako a look that screamed bullshit. "Oh really?" Tunako just shrugged her shoulders. Unlike Kyoko, Hana was a shrew no nonsense kind of girl. Obviously the idea of such a young baby being a tutor was extremely farfetched. She turned to look at the baby chattering away with Kyoko and she could almost feel the goose bumps rising in her arms.

'_Whatever, stranger things happen. As long as the brat stays away from me, I don't care.'_

"Well, I guess will just have to deal with things as they come. But Tsuna, answer me one last question; why the heck were you on your underwear?"

'_Ah, that small detail.'_

"I'm sorry but I really don't know how that happened."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Hana said angry. Kyoko, sensing the tension between her two friends, decided to intervene. "Hana-chan, maybe the most important question here is what exactly happened with Hibari-san…?"

Tsunako smacked her head on the table remembering what happened. "It was horrible!" she started. "He was looking at me so coldly. I completely embarrassed myself and our school. The worst thing I could have done in front of him!"

"At least he was a gentleman enough to give you his jacket," Reborn piped in.

"What! Really?" Both girls exclaimed. One happily, and the other one disbelieving. "Who would have thought the feared prefect actually has some manners." Hana said. Kyoko focused on the kindness of the gesture. "I think that was very nice of him. You see Tsuna-chan, he does have a nice side. At least something good came out of this."

"I guess." Tsunako turned to her bed, where the jacket was laying. '_Maybe.'_

"Well, we better get going, is getting pretty late." Hana said standing up. "Tsuna-chan, don't worry too much ok, you know you can count on us." Kyoko added kindly. "You guys. Thank you so much."

"Just be ready for tomorrow—you will be the talk of the school."

Tsunako walked the two girls outside, and said her goodbyes at the gate. She felt something landing on her shoulder. "Those girls really care about you."

"Yeah. They are the best."

"You need to be strong for them then. Those girls may try to get even and get at you trough them."

'_They better not.'_

Tsunako was surprised at that thought. Since when did she felt so confident? She looked at the baby sitting at her shoulder. '_Maybe Reborn is not so bad after all.'_

"I'll make sure to stay close in case we need to use the dying will bullet."

"Oi, Reborn. What about the underwear dilemma?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll think of something." Tsunako really hope so.

X

Reborn woke Tsunako up with a kick to the stomach. "Oi, loser-Tsuna; wake up."

"Reborn! What the hell!" Tsunako screamed angrily at the baby, who apparently didn't seem to care at his student's outburst. "There are some things I need to explain to you before you go to school." Tsunako looked at the clock next to her bed; it was one hour before her usual wake up time. "What do you need to tell me so early?" She whined.

"This is about the dying will bullet; I didn't had time to tell you how it works." Tsunako yawned and reached for her glasses and then she sat on the bed properly in order to pay attention.

"The dying will bullet is a special bullet that puts the body in a temporary state where all the safety switches of the body are off."

"Huh?"

"Think about it like this. When a person is in a fight or flight situation, the human body releases adrenaline which changes the body in order to react accordingly to the situation. This makes the muscles work harder and thus improves your strength, speed and your brain's response to your surroundings."

"Oh, I see. I mean I think I do."

"Simply put, it releases the potential strength dormant in your body. This bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola family. It was designed to work only with those of Vongola blood."

"Vongola family?"

"Yes. I was assigned by the ninth generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss."

'_That sounds totally crazy. But I did experience the dying will bullet yesterday.'_

"Vongola the ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the tenth generation."

"Where do I come into all of this?"

"Well, the most qualified son, Enrico, was shot in a feud." Reborn pulled out a picture of a dead bloody body.

"Eeek!"

The younger number two, Matsumo, is sleeping with the fishes." He took out another picture, this time of a dead body floating on the ocean.

"Gyaa!"

"And lastly, Federico the favorite child, was found reduce to bones."

"You don't have to keep showing me the pictures!" Tsunako screamed.

"The only candidate left is you." The baby finished. "That still doesn't answer my question." Tsunako said.

"You see, the Vongola first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. That is your great, great, great, grandfather. So you are part of the Vongola bloodline and thus a legitimate boss candidate."

"What! I never heard any of this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make you into a fine mafia boss."

"Hey! Don't forget that I still haven't agreed to that." Tsunako reminded the baby. She mulled over the information that she was just given; it was a lot, but there was something that was nagging her. "Wait a minut. If I'm a descendant, that means that one of my parents is too!" Reborn remain silent. "Reborn who is it?" The baby ignored Tsunako's question. "Reborn. Who is it!" She demanded.

"I don't think that you should worry about that right now." Tsunako stared at the baby sharply. And suddenly, her intuition kicked in.

"It's my dad isn't? That is why he is never home." She said angrily. "All this time he knew about this and he never mentioned anything—wait? Does mom know anything about this?"

"No she doesn't; and your father would prefer if it stays that way for the moment."

"This is crazy! How dare he? All this time and not even his own wife knows about it! Wait, you know him don't you." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. "Yes I do." Reborn answered calmly. Truthfully he wasn't expecting her to put two and two together so fast. '_I guess the Vongola's hyper intuition was passed on to Tsunako. She really is the best candidate.'_

"Where is he right now?"

"I don't know."

"Reborn don't lie to me or I swear I'll tell mom all about it. I want to know everything!"

"I guess I have no choice—but this is a long story and you need to get ready for school."

"Reborn!" Tsunako complained. "I'll tell you everything after school. Anyways here take this." Tsunako took what Reborn handed to her. "What is this?" She asked the baby. "This is special clothes that Leon made for you last night. He worked really hard so you better thank him."

Tsunako raised the pieces of clothing; it was a simple black tank top and a pair of tight fitting shorts. It looked like something you would wear for working out, but the fabric felt different. "Wear that underneath your clothes. They are made of threads that are strong enough to withstand the dying will bullet; my suit is also made out of those threads."

"This little guy did it?" Tsunako smiled at the little chameleon with the big eyes, he looked a little haggard. "Thank you Leon." Tsunako was suddenly kicked again. "Well, get on with it."

"Fine, fine! I'm going!"

X

While Tsunako had prepared herself to face a horrible day, it didn't mean that she was ready. It all started earlier than anticipated; for in her way to school, any student from Namimori middle that she saw would stare at her as if she had the plague. _'Gosh, and this is only the beginning. Maybe I shouldn't go to school today… No, no, no. I promised everyone that I will go, and I don't really want to think what Reborn would do to me if I chicken out.' _She reached inside her shirt and touched the cool fabric hiding underneath her school uniform. She felt like some type of super hero hiding her costume under her everyday clothes.

"Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunako looked for the source of the voice and was glad to find her friend walking along with her brother.

"Kyoko-chan, onii-san; good morning"

"Sawada! You are just the person I wanted to see this morning!" The platinum blond haired boy said in his usual excited manner. "Me?" The small girl asked confused. "Kyoko told me the reason why you got in a fight with those girls yesterday, and I have to say that that was awesome to the extreme!"

Tsunako stared at the older teen with a little apprehension. She still wasn't used to his hyper personality. "I told onii-chan that you were trying to protect us." Kyoko smiled at her. "Protecting your friends honor, that's what real men do to the extreme!"

"But I'm a girl."

"That doesn't matter at all! You can still join the boxing club!" The teen screamed, pouring his feelings. "Onii-chan! I told you not to ask her! You can't make her join the boxing club. Tsuna-chan just ignore my brother, you know how he gets about boxing."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hana Kurakawa approached her friends. "Oi, Hana. Don't you think that Sawada should join the boxing club?"

"Huh? Why would she do that?" The black haired girl asked. "Why? Because she has the potential to become a great boxer to the extreme!"

"Kyoko, I think your brother finally lost it."

"What?"

The three girls laughed at the older teen's expression. For the remaining of the walk, Hana and Ryohei continued their bickering, while Kyoko and Tsunako smiled at their antics. Their fun was cut short the moment they crossed the school gates. Everybody was looking their way and where whispering between each other.

"It's her…"

"She made Naoko cry."

"She was scary…"

"She kicked Mariko and Eri with no effort!"

"She was in her underwear."

"She knocked out Kenkichi… he was just standing there!"

"Oi, what's with everybody looking at us?" Ryohei asked the girls. "It's because of what happened yesterday." Hana answered him. Tsunako was shaking; she was so embarrassed that her whole face was red. Once again, she got the urge to run back home. She felt Kyoko and Hana's reassuring touch on her shoulders. "Tsuna-chan don't worry." Kyoko smiled. "Ignored them, they'll get over it soon." Hana told her confidently. "Sawada! Keep your head up! You did what you had to do to the extreme!" Ryohei added loudly.

"You guys." Tsunako wanted to cry in gratitude.

At the boxing captain outburst, the students moved along, not too keen on getting on the bad side of the overly hyper teen.

All the way to their classroom was no different; students from every classroom would stare and whisper. The three girls ignored them, but when they arrived at their classroom they were surprised to find three members of the kendo club standing outside.

"Sawada Tsunako. Mochida-sempai is waiting for you at the dojo." One of the three boys said walking towards Tsunako. "What?" The three girls said surprised, taken aback. By then the whole corridor was full of students, too curious of what was going on to worry about crowding.

"What does he want with Tsuna." Hana, the boldest of the three asked. "Yesterday she attacked a member of the kendo club for no reason, since he is too injured to challenge her himself, Mochida-sempai would take his place as our captain."

"Well that's just stupid, you can't just expect Tsuna to go with you and fight the captain of the kendo club—that is ridiculous and totally unfair." Hana told them angrily. "Tsuna-chan didn't mean to hurt anybody!" Kyoko tried to defend her friend.

"That doesn't change the fact that she did; she shouldn't attack somebody and not expect them to attack back just because she is a girl. The captain is challenging her to a fair duel."

"Fair my ass!" Somebody screamed.

"You are just too embarrassed that loser-Tsuna beat one of your guys!" Somebody else said.

It was obvious that the three boys were getting anxious and without waiting for any other comment, they pulled Tsunako from behind her two friends and carried her to the dojo.

"Wait! Wait… please! I didn't mean to hurt him… please listen to me!" Tsunako was terrified. She had expected Naoko to probably want to fight her again, but to include the kendo club? That was just low. Fighting a guy was in a completely different level than handling a couple of girls. This was too extreme for her.

Kyoko and Hana followed the group of excited people making their way to the dojo, scare for their poor friend. They had expected some kind of retribution, but this was completely unfair. And with such a stupid excuse! They had no idea how they could help their friend this time.

X

"President, there is a commotion at the dojo. Yes. Is Sawada Tsunako again."


	6. Target 6

**A/N**: Wao. I'm really happy for all the reviews; keep them coming! I would like to thank especially certain individuals who have been giving me their continued support: **Friglit, Viviene, Observer01, kykyokyoyahibari, ayumistar** and **doremishine itsuko**. You make my day and put me in the mood to write.

This is a shorter chapter with a little cliffhanger. Can you believe that I'm still covering the material for the first chapter! And for those who are wondering what Tsunako looks like, here is a picture I drew: .com/art/Tsunako-Sawada-154440509 I hope you like it.

Reborn doesn't belong to me.

XxX

There is one law in Namimori middle and that law is Hibari Kyoya. He is the enforcer, the judge and the executioner. He is the head prefect of the disciplinary committee, and also the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in the city of Namimori. Sadistic beyond his mere fifteen years of age; cold, ruthless, prideful and overly confident.

What not many people know; is that he is also a genius that should be finishing high school if he wanted to, but for some reason, chooses to remain in Nami-middle.

Another obscure fact is that he is the only son of the Ceo of Ryugamine conglomerate—who owns half of Namimori's businesses and a good chunk of real state; his mother is the daughter of one of the most influential families in China. It was an arranged marriage; a business deal between two parties.

Hibari's father is a conceited, narcissistic, heartless business man whose priorities are as selfish as his personality. His schedule leaves little to no time for family; not that anyone would notice or care. Other than for their strong personalities, Hibari and his father don't have that much in common.

His mother on the other hand, hides her twisted and prideful personality behind a façade. In front of society, she is a meek and soft spoken woman, who prefers to stay behind the scenes. Hibari's anti-social tendencies come from her, for she has a great dislike for crowds; unlike his hedonistic father who thrives on attention.

Ever since he was little, Hibari's mother instilled a sense of superiority on her son. She allowed him to do anything he wanted and condoned his violent treatment of those he found worthless. It was Hibari's mother who taught him how to fight and the differences between being a carnivore and an herbivore.

The whole I'll bite you to death; well, he came up with that on his own.

The reason why Hibari walks the grounds of Namimori middle like he owns the place is because he does—among other buildings, which may or may not be discussed later. He is proud of his school and expects everyone to respect it and his rules. Right now, those rules are being completely ignored. There is an anomaly in his orderly reign; and it is time he puts an end to it before it gets out of control.

X

'This is ridiculous,' Tsunako thought when she arrived at the dojo. Ridiculous; but unfortunately, very true. In the middle of the dojo stood Mochida in full gear; shinai in hand. Next to him stood a burly boy wearing a neck brace. She assumed that that was the Kenkichi-kun that everyone was saying she had attacked.

'There is no way in hell that I hurt him so bad that he has to wear a neck brace! This is sooo a set-up!'

"Sawada Tsunako. You know why you are here," Mochida started. "Yesterday you attacked one of our members for no apparent reason and no matter how you see it. That was a blatant attack on our dojo and needs to be settled." The captain of the Kendo club said arrogantly.

"You are kidding right?" The girl said unbelieving.

"I'm very serious. You have showed discourtesy and a lack of honor by attacking somebody in the back. And one of our purposes is to associate with others with sincerity… Your devious behavior goes against that very code and we can't let you go unpunished."

"For God's sake; I don't even remember him! It was an accident!" Tsunako said desperately, she needed to do something or she'll be in real trouble.

"What! Are you mocking me?" The one called Kenkichi screamed angrily.

"Kenkichi calm down," the captain said. "Don't worry, this isn't a real fight; you are a girl after all. It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. Since you are a novice I'll cut you some slack. If you can get at least one ippon off me, then you can win."

"And what if I lose?"

Mochida looked at the audience and spotted the person he was looking for. "Well… Let's not forget how you also attacked three innocent girls and your indecent behavior. That kind of shamelessness I can't forgive. I can't let Kyoko-chan hang out with a weirdo like you." He finished proudly.

"WHAT!" Kyoko, Hana and Tsunako screamed.

"A pervert like you is a bad influence for her. If I win, you'll have to stop talking to her. Kyoko-chan would be the prize."

"Prize!" Kyoko said insulted. "What a jerk," said Hana. "He went from defending their honor to getting Kyoko." The girl said dryly. At this, other people started to complain too.

"What a dirty sempai."

"I thought all sempai were smarter."

"What a creep."

"I bet you that that was his goal all along."

"You! How dare you decide things on your own?" Kyoko screamed making her way to where the smug boy was standing; only to be stopped by two strong arms. "Let me go!" She struggle to no avail. "Kyoko you can't interfere." She was surprised to find out that her brother was the one holding her. "Onii-chan what are you doing? We need to stop this now!"

"Kyoko, the only way to put a stop to this mess is for Sawada to duel that guy."

"Why?" Hana asked the boxer.

"If she wins, it means that she did it with honor, but if she doesn't fight, she'll be considered a coward and the bullying would get worse." The platinum blond haired boy said sagely.

"But Onii-chan."

"Don't worry Kyoko, I was there yesterday. I assure you that Sawada can do it to the extreme. Trust her." Ryohei gave her sister the thumbs up. The younger sibling looked at her friend standing in the middle of the dojo; she was so tiny compared to the older teen. Her friend was in trouble and she couldn't do anything. She had promised to help her no matter what, and she was useless.

'Tsuna-chan.'

"Let's cheer for Tsuna ok?"Hana told her smiling. Kyoko smiled at her friend. "Yes!"

"Tsuna-chan! You can do it Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko screamed.

"Sawada! Show these guys that boxing is the better sport to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed, all pumped up with anticipation. "Are you an idiot? This has nothing to do with boxing!" Hana exclaimed angrily, "Tsuna forget this idiot and do your best!"

After hearing her friends cheer, other people started doing it too. Among those people was Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunako's classmate and the star of the baseball team. He had been curious with the whole situation. He had known the girl since primary school, and he knew about the bullying. It was sad and very unfair that he wasn't able to help her. If anything, he had made it worse.

Yesterday when he got a call from one of his teammates about how she had gotten on a fight, he couldn't believe it. Imagine his surprise when arriving at school he found out it was true. Not only did she get in a fight, but she had won. What the kendo captain was trying to do was very unfair, but at least he wasn't cruel enough to really fight her. All she had to do apparently was to get a point of something; he wasn't familiarized with the rules of kendo. Yamamoto cheered for her too.

Behind the masses of students, there stood a teenager with a scowl and silver hair. He had travelled far in order to confirm something, and from his point of view, the choice for the tenth boss of the Vongola family was nothing but a big disappointment. 'Look at her! She looks so weak; she is about to cry! What were they thinking?"

At the back of the dojo, hiding behind a shoji screen, was Hibary Kyoya and his assistant Tetsuya Kusakabe. He had planned to barge in there and bite to death the whole dojo team for creating this mess, but after he heard the whole thing he was curious. Yesterday Sawada Tsunako had beat up three girls older and bigger than her.

'This could get interesting.'

xXx

I tried to give Hibari a background since we know pretty much nothing about him. If you noticed it's kind of similar with Tsunako. They were both raise pretty much by their mothers and have absent fathers.


	7. Target 7

Well, this chapter turned out much, much longer than I expected. But I want to get over the character introductions so that I can start with the real story and move forwards to Tsunako and Hibari's relationship and the appearance of Mukuro and his gang. I hope that you guys like this chapter, and don't forget that reviews and comments are really appreciated. Specially, regarding if the characters are in character or not. I'm not too sure how Yamamoto turned out.

Reborn doesn't belong to me.

xXx

When Sawada Tsunako was eight years old, she had to do her first essay. The subject was: What I want to be when I grow up. Coincidentally, in a school on the other side of town, a young Hibari Kyoya received the same assignment. The girl, who usually had troubles when it came to schoolwork, was actually happy with the assignment. The boy, who never showed any interest in school related activities, actually found some appeal on the subject.

That night, both children sat down and started to work on their homework without being told by their mothers. One mother found it amusing, while the other one found it cute. The next morning, a very excited Tsunako waited for her turn to present her work; a big change, for she was always terrified of being called on. Young Kyoya sat in his seat like usual, and waited for a reluctant teacher to call for him.

They both had to endure half of the class with the usual: I want to be a doctor, or an astronaut, or a singer. Both children found those paths to be too common and boring. By the time their turn came around, the girl smiled happily, while the boy smirked in a way his teacher found to smug for an eight year old boy.

Sawada Tsunako stood up, and looked at her classmates nervously. "When I… when I grow up, I-I want to be just like Ku-kumiko Yamaguchi-san and uh, have my own Yakuza family!"

Her teacher was amused.

Hibari Kyoya stood up, and looked at his classmates arrogantly. "When I grow up, I will be the law in Namimori and I'll bite all of you herbivores to death."

His teacher was terrified.

Years later, their wishes would come true… Well sort of.

X

From the first to the third grade, people all over the school had gathered around the dojo in order to see the action. Those who couldn't get inside, stood perched by the small windows of the dojo walls. In the middle of all the commotion, stood a girl about five feet tall, weighing barely 100 pounds. Opposite her, a boy six inches taller than her and over half her weight leered arrogantly at her.

It really was a one sided confrontation, but nevertheless, awfully entertaining for the audience who was already making bets over whether the girl would be able to at least hit the boy once with the shinai.

"Ok then," Mochida started, "Sawada put on that armor and let's get started." One of the members of the kendo club approached the girl. Tsunako, who was already scared shitless, was petrified by the scene surrounding her. There were way too many people for the shy girl.

"Oi, Sawada. Here, put it on." The girl recoiled at the cold feel of the armor and snapped like a rubber band pulled too tightly. Her legs gave up and she fell on the floor, eyes tearing up.

'_This is impossible. There is no way I can win. This is just another episode engraved in the history of my useless life. I'm sorry Kyoko, Hana; Reborn… I guess I'll never be good enough for Hibari-san.'_

From the building across the dojo, a small baby watched the proceedings through the telescope of his riffle. He had been surprised at the turn of events, but glad none the less. He figures that if everything goes according to plan, the girl would realize just how much potential she possesses. _'If she beats this guy, she'll be much easier to manipulate into training to get stronger for that Hibari boy.'_ He makes a note to pay a visit to that kid soon. _'Well, I guess she is scared enough.'_ The shot was muffled by the silencer, and the only proof that a bullet had been fired, was the small hole on one of the windows at the dojo.

Like the first time, Tsunako felt the splitting pain on her head as she fell down. In those few seconds, between falling and hitting the floor, the regret was too much to bear.

'_I'm going to die… is over, I let everyone down. I didn't even try… if I had… if I had the dying will… maybe…'_

What happened next, would forever be remembered in the history of the school. Just like the story of David and Goliath; the duel between the unpopular weak girl, against the popular and opportunistic captain of the kendo club.

"REBORN!"

Tsunako's body was on fire. Her adrenaline filled body moved almost on its own, her instincts leading her all the way.

"I'll do it! I'm going to win even if I die! No matter what, I'll get the points!"

Tsunako screamed, rushing head first to the kendo captain; oblivious of the surprised—and terrified faces of her classmates.

"What! Just like that? She's got no protection!" Hana screamed. "She doesn't have a shinai either!" Kyoko said after her. "That is how a real man faces challenges; head on to the extreme! Go, Sawada!" The boxer cheered delighted with the girl's course of action. "She is a GIRL!" His sister and her friend screamed at the boxer.

Mochida laughed at what he thought was Tsuna's desperation tactics. "Bwahahaha! Only an idiot would rush in without an armor!" _'I'll teach her a lesson.' _"So you want to attack me head on? Fine by me!" Mochida only meant to scare her, he would pretend to hit her and she would surely run back crying. "Eat this you freak!" But Tsunako didn't stop like he thought she would.

-Crack-

The sound of the shinai hitting Tsunako's skull was loud amidst the sudden silence of the room. Nobody could believe that the captain of the kendo club had gone so far as to hit the girl so mercilessly. But just before the place was turned into chaos, a loud screamed was heard from the small girl.

"Guarghh!"

Mochida had no time to react. Tsunako grabbed him by his armor and pulled him down. She lean her head backwards and surged forward to crash her forehead against the boys, breaking the shinai that was still resting on her head. The older teen flew backwards with the forced of the strike and landed heavily on the floor. The girl then rushed forward and jumped on top of the boy, straddling him.

"Mount position!" Ryohei screamed.

"What is she planning to do?" Tetsuya Kusakabe asked surprised at this turn of events. Hibari just watched as the girl raised her arm high; readying her attack. "It's a chop!" Yamamoto Takeshi screamed surprised. "She is going to hit a 'men' and claim the point." Hibari told his subordinate calmly. Gokudera Hayato watched entranced as the small girl brought her hand down… and grabbed a fist of the boy's hair, pulling as hard as she could.

"I got it!" Screamed Tsunako. "I got many points!"

Cheering and laughter was heard around the dojo, as it occurred to them that the girl had misunderstood what an ippon was. "That's smart Sawada!" Ryohei screamed. "He never specified what you had to get a point off" Yamamoto Takeshi said laughing. Obviously, neither of the boys had understood either.

Gokudera face planted at the absurdity, and Hibari cringed at the stupidity of the situation.

Tsunako turned to the boy holding the flag, "how's this? Is it enough?" The boy was too shocked to speak, and the girl misunderstood his silence as a negative. "Damnit! Not enough. Then I'll take them all!"

"Is that really Tsuna?" Hana asked more to herself than her friend. Kyoko didn't know what to say. Tsunako pulled every piece of hair she could, leaving bald patches on the—now unconscious—captain's head. Once she thought she had enough, the girl turned to the boy holding the flag again an asked, "is this enough now?"

"Yes, yes! You get the red flag! Just don't hurt me!" And as the flag went up there was a roar on the crowd.

"The flag was raised! Sawada won to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed; delighted with the way things turned out.

"Amazing!"

"She did it!"

"Did you see that?"

"She was scary!"

The students couldn't get enough.

"Why is she wearing those clothes?" Hana asked Kyoko. "I don't know but… She won!" The girl said excited as she ran to were her friend was standing. Hana shrugged and followed her.

As the flame in Tsunako's forehead fizzle and died, and her consciousness came back to normal, she was surprised to find herself surrounded by a mob of students. _'I did it? Huh… I did it! I can even beat someone like sempai if I have the dying will!'_

"Sawada! It was crazy to the extreme, but you looked great!" The captain of the boxing club patted her shoulder, making her stumble. "Tsuna-chan, you did a great job!" Kyoko hugged her friend "Sawada-san that was great! It felt good to watch." Takeshi Yamamoto gave the girl the thumbs up. "Yamamoto-san?" Tsunako was surprised to see the boy there. "I have a new found respect for you Tsuna." Hana told her with a smile.

'_Unbelieavable! I'm the center of attention!'_

"You guys… thank yo… Owowowow!" Tsunako's words were cut off by the terrible pain in her head. With all the attention, she forgot that while her body ignored the pain inflicted during dying will mode, once it was over, it came back with a vengeance.

"Holy shit my head! My head is gonna explode!" The girl howled before she passed out. "Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko screamed reaching for her friend on the floor. She checked her head and was horrified to find a considerable amount of blood in it. "She is bleeding!" The girl told her friends. "We need to take her to the infirmary!" Hana told Ryohei. "Yosh!" The older teen picked up the younger girl bridal style and carried her outside, Kyoko and Hana right behind him.

I said earlier that this day would forever be remembered in the history of this school. While the achievement of Sawada Tsunako was the main cause, what happened after she was taken away, cemented the day as one to never forget.

Before anybody else could leave the place, the members of the disciplinary committee surrounded the students inside the dojo; having already punished those outside. From behind the shoji doors, Hibari Kyoya descended over the students, like Carrie to the prom.

A wave of fear came over them.

"Skipping class and crowding in a non-school sanctioned event. I'll bite you all to death." The prefect told them with an evil smirk. It had been a long time since he had so many victims to play with, and he was going to have fun.

X

"Can you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Can you hear me?" Tsunako opened her eyes groggily. It took her a while to get her mind to focus. The first thing she noticed was that she felt like shit, the second was the person hovering over her.

"Aurgh. What? Where am I?" Her head was hurting, and she felt a little nauseous.

"You are in the hospital. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ah, yes. It's Tsunako."

"Good. Look at this light please." Tsunako followed the light coming from the small pen with her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You got a nasty hit to the head. The school nurse thought it would be better to bring you to the hospital since you passed out. You got a scalp laceration; we had to stitch it, but you should be fine now. In any case, we will keep you overnight, just for precaution."

"I see."

"Other than your head, do you feel ok?

"I feel a little nauseous."

"That's to be expected. Here; take this in case you throw up." The doctor handed her a little bucket. "Well, you seem to be doing better than expected; quiet the thick skull you have there." The doctor smiled at her. "The school said that they were going to contact your parents, they should be here soon."

Ten minutes later, a winded Nana Sawada arrived at her daughter's room. "Tsu-chan! I came as soon as they called me, what's going on? The principal told me that you got in a fight and got hurt!" Tsunako didn't know how she was going to explain what happened to her mother. "I-it wasn't so bad. The doctor just told me that it would be ok, they are just gonna keep me overnight because of procedures."

"Well I'm glad! But still. Why did you get in a fight?" Her mother looked upset, and Tsunako felt bad. She told her everything that happened, from the confrontation with those girls the day prior, to how they had challenged her to a duel.

"It was really my fault. I was so angry that I just rushed without thinking… and without the proper armor." She added embarrassed.

"What a despicable boy! He still didn't need to use so much force; he could have really hurt you!" Her mother said angrily. "I'm going to have a talk with the school about this, he needs to be punished!"

"Mom calm down!" The last thing Tsunako wanted was to blow the situation even more out of proportion. "Just drop it. I'm sure that they won't bother me after this." She really hoped so. "But Tsu-chan." Her mother complained. "If they try to do something else I'll tell the teachers ok? I promise." Nana didn't look very pleased, but she let it go.

Her mother stayed with her for a couple of hours and left after Tsunako had lunch, promising to pick her up the next day. After that, the girl fell asleep. When she woke up, the sun was setting down and it was time for dinner. She was just finishing her food, when one of the nurses came to her room. "You got visitors." Tsunako was happy to find Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei and even Yamamoto standing behind the lady.

"You guys!" The girl said excited, happy to have people other than her mother visiting her.

"How are you feeling Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked her.

"In some pain, but don't worry. The doctor said it wasn't that bad; just a couple of stitches and I'll be out tomorrow."

"Well I'm glad for that." Kyoko exclaimed relieved. "You dumbass!" Hana berated her, "you just had to rushed without the proper protection!"

"I-I'm so-sorry Hana-chan, I was just so angry that I snapped."

"I think you did a great job to the extreme!" Ryohei told her.

"Onii-san, I… Thank you."

"You really showed him Sawada-san! I bet you they won't bother you anymore—especially after what Hibari did to them." Yamamoto told her.

"Hi-hibari-san?" The girl asked confused. "You are not going to believe what happened after we left Tsuna!" Hana told her excitedly. "Hibari went crazy to the extreme!" Ryohei interrupted the black haired girl. She gave him an evil glare. "Everybody that was at the dojo got it bad—especially the kendo club—I only managed to escape punishment because he was so focused on beating them; I got lucky, hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed heartily.

"You _really_ got lucky Yamamoto-san," Kyoko told the tall boy. "We did too. I heard that not only did he beat all the guys; but he handed detention to everybody, and that the girls had to do laps around the school." Hana informed them.

"H-He was there all along!" Tsunako cried. "He must have been so angry. Oh my God! He saw me going all crazy on Mochida-sempai! What must he think of me now?" The girl said mortified, already freaking out. Her friends tried to reassure her.

"Tsuna calm down," Hana told her, "for all you know, he must be really impressed with you right now—the whole school is by the way—so don't sweat it."

"Hana may be right Tsuna-chan. I mean; he could have intervened earlier if he wanted to, don't you think so?" Kyoko said.

"He was probably just as curious as we were." Yamamoto told her.

"You surprised us all to the extreme!" Ryohei said loudly, "Sawada, after this you are more than ready to join the boxing club! We'll train to the extreme!"

"Would you just quit it with that? Tsuna is not going to join your stupid club, so just shut it." Hana argued with the older teen. "Why you!" The two started bickering, while the other people in the room laughed at their behavior.

After an hour went by, her friends started to leave promising to visit her at her house tomorrow after school. She had turned on the small television when somebody knocked on her door.

"Sawada-san?"

"Ya-yamamoto-san" Tsunako was surprised to see the boy enter her room again. She had no idea why the baseball player had come in the first place. They hadn't talk to each other at all after that accident on the sixth grade.

"Ah, well… I wanted to talk to you… Ah, I mean. If it's ok with you…?" There was an awkward silence that was interrupted by one of the nurses. "Oh, you still have visitors. Just give me a second while I check her vitals and I'll be out of your way." Before leaving, the nurse winked at Yamamoto, making the boy blush hard.

It was Tsunako who broke the silence between them. "What would you like to talk about Yamamoto-san?"

"I never apologized properly for what happened, and I'm really sorry." The boy was looking at the floor. When he didn't hear anything from the girl lying on the bed, he looked at her cautiously, wondering what kind of reaction he would get.

"Yamamoto-san, it wasn't your fault at all."

"But they did it because of me. If I had known about them, then I wouldn't have…"

"Talked to me at all?" The girl finished for him sadly. "NO! That's not what I meant!" The boy tried to find the proper words. "I mean, no. I… I'm not sure what I would have done but, I felt horrible that our friendship was ruined because of that."

'_Friendship?' _Tsunako was surprised to hear that coming from Yamamoto. But then again; he was probably the friendliest guy in school.

Tsunako remembered what had happened on her sixth grade. They both went to the same school, and since they were usually stuck on remedial classes and detention for not doing homework, they formed a sort of friendship, for lack of a better word. They would greet each other in the mornings and sometimes talked about silly things, like manga and video games between classes.

The summer before sixth grade, they were both once again stuck in remedial classes and one day Yamamoto invited her and her mom to have sushi at his restaurant. Tsunako happily agreed, and her mom had been ridiculously excited that such a handsome boy had invited them regardless of her daughter's reassurance that Yamamoto was just a nice classmate. It had been a fun night. Yamamoto's dad was a great cook and was as nice as his son. It became the Sawada's favorite place for sushi.

It was during sixth grade that Yamamoto started to become famous because of baseball. Soon after that, his fan club was created. They hadn't been very happy with the way Tsunako talked so casually with their idol. And when they found out that she had been to his restaurant, they decided to teach her a lesson.

That was the first time that the bullying turned physical.

Tsunako didn't go to school the next day; too shaken up with what the girls had done to her. Her mother had begged her to tell her who did it, but the girl wouldn't say anything, too afraid of getting something worse. When she showed up for school, the only person that mention anything about her new haircut was Yamamoto.

It had been so hard to ignore him, especially when he was so nice to her. He was the closest thing to a friend she had had in school, and she never even cared about his looks. When they talked, she felt like one of the boys, talking about the new game out or the latest series in jump.

He tried to talk to her again and asked her what had brought the sudden change, but the girl disappear the moment classes were over. Tsunako figured that someone finally told him what happened, for one day she found a card on her desk that said sorry.

Ever since that day, Yamamoto decided that it was safer for him not to talk to her.

"I never imagined that girls could be that cruel. When they told me that they had cut your hair because you talked to me, I was so angry—not just at them but at myself too. I never did liked how people made fun of you, and to find out that you had been attacked because of me… I just didn't know what to do."

Tsunako couldn't hold the tears anymore, seeing the famous baseball player apologizing to her just broke her heart. Of course it hadn't been fair, she had been proud of her long hair. It took her years to grow her pigtails long enough to look like her favorite manga character.

"I never blamed you Yamamoto-san. Please don't feel bad. If it was anyone's fault it was me for being such a loser that can't even protect herself."

"Don't say that Sawada-san! P-pl-lease don't cry!" The boy said afraid that the nurses may think he was doing something bad to the girl.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-san." Tsunako sniffled, and cleaned her face with her sleeve. Once she calmed down, she gave the boy the best smile she could muster. "Thank you though, It means a lot to me." The boy smiled back.

"Sawada-san, is it ok if I talk to you again?" The boy looked at her expectantly. "W-what! Why so sudden?" Tsunako was very surprised. "I have been thinking about it ever since I saw Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san talking to you. I was glad that they became your friends, and I noticed that the bullying stopped. I was wondering if it would be ok to talk to you again… But the girls of my fan club are truly scary and I wasn't sure. But after today, I'm sure that they won't be a problem anymore. You really scared everybody! You were amazing Sawada-san!"

"That wasn't my intended goal you know."

"Hahaha. It doesn't matter. The point is that I'm sure nobody would be dumb enough to mess with you anymore, so I can be your friend without worrying about you getting hurt. Of course, if somebody does try to hurt you again, I won't forgive them; not anymore." There was sharpness to the boy's words that seemed out of place for his happy disposition. But Tsunako could tell that he was being serious.

"I guess that's fine." Tsunako said in a small voice.

"I promise that I would protect Tsuna-chan no matter what." Tsunako blushed at the boys words. "Oh, I'm sorry! Can I call you Tsuna-chan?" His smile was radiant, and he looked so handsome.

"I-I guess… That's ok."

"Hahaha. Well I'm glad. I better go now, is getting late. I'll see you in class soon."

"Bye Yamamoto-san."

"Just Yamamoto is ok. I don't like my friends being so formal."

"O-ok. Bye."

With one last wave, the tall boy left her room, leaving Tsunako a little confused but quite happy with how things turned out in the end. And who did she have to thank for all of this? Of course it was Reborn. She promised the baby that she was going to try, and she had meant it. But after today, she was more than ready to leave loser-tuna behind and look forward to a better future.


	8. Target 8

This chapter was a pain. I had to do all kinds of research, (thank you Wikipedia) about the mafia and find every chapter of Reborn where the information I needed was explained. There was also Hibari's part, which I had to read again and again until I felt it was in character.

I changed some things from the manga, because some of the events didn't make much sense to me. I have planned to finish this story after the Mukuro fight, but I mention Xanxus and Squalo because it was necessary for the story.

**Thank you Viviene for noticing my mistake!**

xXx

The day after the incident at the dojo, the students of Namimori middle returned back to their usual routine. True. Nobody wanted to tempt the disciplinary committee- who were already patrolling the school like hawks. But not even the one week worth of detention and the promise of pain could have stopped the gossip from spreading.

The lucky—or unlucky— students that were present at the dojo, waited until lunch time (one of the few times that crowding was acceptable) to regale the others with the tale of how loser-Tsuna had creamed the captain of the kendo club… and how Hibari had made mince pie of the other members.

Nobody wanted to taste the wrath of the president of the disciplinary committee, and those who tried, paid dearly. Every student knew that, and truthfully nobody cared much for the members of the kendo club. They had deserved what they got from Tsunako and Hibari.

X

"So, everyone that agrees that the Kendo club should be punished for causing all that trouble yesterday raise your hands." The chairperson of the committees said. Everyone raised their hands, too afraid of Hibari sitting on the window ledge.

"Ok then. We would cut their funding until next semester. Is that ok with you Hibari-san?" Hibari only nodded his assent. "Well, with that out of the way, I will pass out the handout with the rooms assigned to every committee for the fall quarter."

The chairperson passed the forms and waited for everyone to read them. "We took into consideration all of your demands and we tried as hard as we could to meet every single one of them, but since a couple of new clubs were formed, some of you would have to share rooms."

Not everybody looked happy at this turn of events, and when they noticed that the reception room (the best room in the school, and supposedly off limits to students) had been taken; someone decided to speak up. "Eh. What is this? Somebody would be using the reception room. That's sly! Who is that?" The representative of the arts committee exclaimed.

The boy, who had handed out the forms, looked at her nervously, "the disciplinary committee asked for it." The girl covered her mouth, not believing what she had just said. "Do you have any objections?" Hibari Kyoya asked coldly. The girl stood up and bowed repeatedly to the scary boy, "NO! Absolutely not! I… I'm very sorry Hibari-san." The boy smirked, amused by the girl's pathetic attempt to repent for her impudence.

"Then, please continue."

The chairperson was about to speak again, when he was rudely interrupted. "Wait. Isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?" There was a collective intake of breath, and every eye was turned to the idiot that had dare defied the most scary person in Namimori.

"You think so too, Nochi? The boy sitting next to him said, "I sense some conspiracy." The third member added. Everyone waited for what Hibari would say.

"Are you from the friendship committee?" The boy asked, "I thought that we would only have one representative from each committee." Apparently the three boys had a death wish, because instead of shutting their mouths, they continue on. "Is not like there is a rule against it; it's just a formality." The leader said, oblivious to how much deeper in shit he was burying himself.

"I see," Hibari said calmly.

"Ah, uhm… can we just continue with the rest of the meeting?" The chairperson asked, trying to avoid any confrontations. Hibari yawned and turned his head to see his school, "go on." That's all he said.

x

Tetsuya Kusakabe was waiting for his leader outside the room were the meeting was held. Every student that passed by, would bow and hurry to get away. Once the meeting was over, Hibari didn't acknowledge the taller boy and kept on walking, Kusakabe hurried to match his steps. "I have the list of every student that was caught yesterday."

"Good."

Hibari may think very little of those around him, but even he had to admit that he got lucky with his vice-president. The teenager was loyal and efficient and followed his commands perfectly. There was nobody else, other than his mother, which he trusted to oversee his business.

"I should have the protection money before lunchtime. I'll bring it to you with your food."

"How is everything right now?"

"The students are being very cautious at the moment, even the third graders, so there is nothing to report."

"I see. I guess they learned their lesson. Let's see how long it'll last. Did you find out what happened to Sawada Tsunako?"

"She wasn't hurt badly. She got a couple of stitches and is going to be released today… The whole school is talking about it thought." The boy informed his superior, "would she be punished as well?" Hibari was silent for a moment, contemplating what he was going to do with the girl. _'Sawada Tsunako. What's gotten into you?' _Before he could make a decision, they had arrived at the reception room.

Hibari sat at the desk, while Kusakabe worked on preparing his tea. "Let's leave it at that for the moment. But keep an eye on her." The older teenager served the tea for his leader and asked, "is there anything else you need right now Kyo-san?"

"The friendship committee decided that having three members for today's meeting was acceptable. Make sure they regret it."

"Yes." With that Kusakabe bowed respectfully and left the room.

x

Hibari was still working on the student reports, when his vice-president came to deliver his lunch. "Here is the protection money." The teen placed a black professional case on the desk, next to the other paperwork. After that, he set the tray with his leader's lunch on the table used to entertain guests.

"I'm done with the reports, take them to the records office and filed them, and make sure the other members oversee the detentions." Hibari said irritated. The older teen figured that his president was upset from all the work and the fact that he hadn't taken a nap all day.

"Yes Kyo-san." The vice-president took the forms and left.

Hibari stretched and yawned loudly and made his way to the table were his food was waiting. Once he saw what was on the menu, he frowned—tuna. He really was irritated now. Every report he wrote reminded him of the girl and what she had done. How did she managed to defeat the captain of the kendo club, was a complete mystery. But he had been there, he had seen her in action and try as he might he couldn't wrap his mind about it.

"How annoying…"

Hibari Kyoya didn't like having things to worry about. Unfortunately, he had a very black and white mindset when it came to life and like to classified people as either carnivores or herbivores; there was no in between. This girl was an anomaly that was giving him a headache, and Hibari Kyoya would _not_ go around trying to figure out that slip of a girl.

He ate his lunch tersely and after he was finished he made his way back to the desk. Being the first of the month, the protection money from all of the businesses his family owned had been collected. He had more work to do before his afternoon nap.

X

_Tsunako was standing in the middle of a room. On the floor next to her was the unconscious form of the captain of the kendo club. The place was empty and eerily quiet, and the small girl felt a little uncomfortable at the absence of her friends and classmates. She looked for the door and was startled to find out that there wasn't one._

"_Did you do this?"_

_Tsunako's sharp intake of breath was loud and it echoed in the empty room. She knew that voice. The girl was scared to turn around and face the boy standing behind her. Her heart was pounding and she was sure that Hibari-san could hear the loud thumping._

"_I asked you a question Sawada Tsunako."_

_Tsunako winced at the sharpness of the voice and berated herself for making the prefect mad. Hesitantly, she turned around, but was unable to look at him; but when she noticed just how close his shoes were to hers; her head shoot upwards and was met with the sharp eyes and stern face of Hibari Kyoya. He was extremely close; she could almost feel his breath on her face._

_She felt her body heat up and blushed at their proximity. _

_His arms were crossed over his chest, obviously waiting for an answer. She brought her face back down again, intimidated by his strong presence. She wondered again why she liked such a scary person._

"_Look at me when I'm talking."_

_Without warning or gentleness, he grabbed her chin and raised her face awkwardly to meet his._

"_This is your doing."_

_It wasn't a question, but Tsunako knew that she had to answer him. She had to take responsibility for her actions, and the last thing she wanted was for Hibari-san to think unkindly of her._

"_Yes." She whispered softly._

"_I see…"_

_Hibari looked amused and gave the girl a small smile. It was at this moment that Tsunako realized that she was dreaming, because there was no way that Hibari-san was smiling at her. It was a shame really, she thought. He looked infinitely more handsome that way._

"_Good job."_

"_Hah?"_

"_I should reward you for that." _

"_What!" The girl asked surprised, completely confused with the unexpected turn of events._

"_You are not mad at me?"_

"_Why should I? The herbivore had it coming."_

_A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she relaxed at his words. She had been terrified that he would be upset at her for all the trouble she had been causing lately._

"_I wonder… How should I reward you, Sawada Tsunako?"_

"_N-no! Hibari-san doesn't have to do something like that! Just knowing that you are not upset is more than enough for me." The girl was quick to say, flailing her arms awkwardly. _

"_Oh?"_

_Hibari smirked at the flustered girl, and Tsunako finally understood what a sexy smirk was. If possible, she blushed harder and her body felt like jelly; she didn't know how she could still be standing. And just when she thought that things couldn't get any better, Hibari's other hand came up to hold her face in place. It wasn't possible! But he was leaning down, and his face was getting closer and Tsunako was going to faint; but still, she closed her eyes, waiting…_

"Stupid Tsuna. Wake up!"

Tsunako woke up startled and in pain, thanks to Reborn, who decided that a kick to her rib was an appropriate wake up call.

"Reborn!"

The girl screamed at the small baby that was now sitting calmly on the chair next to her bed.

"Ciaossu."

"Ciaossu my ass! Would you please stop doing that!" The girl said angry. Reborn just shrug and continue unperturbed, "you should get used to it by now; is not like is going to change anytime soon."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tsunako said resigned.

"Mama said that you'll be released today."

"Yeah. Anyways; where have you been? I was expecting you yesterday."

"I had some business to take care of. How do you feel?"

"Not that bad anymore, I mean, I'm always getting on accidents so I guess I got a really hard head," she smiled. "But can you believe it thought? I was the center of attention! All those people were cheering for me!"

Reborn smiled secretly—'_Yes, things would be ok_.'

"You lacked finesse, but that's to be expected, you haven't been trained properly."

"Reborn, I was thinking, that even thought I was terrified at the moment, it felt really good to be able to stand up for myself. So, I… Even thought I told you already that I wanted to become stronger, I really mean it. And not just because of Hibari-san, but because I don't want to be loser-Tsuna anymore and have people bully me around all the time." The girl remembered Yamamoto's words from yesterday. "I don't want to lose a friend anymore."

By the tone of her voice, Reborn could tell that there was some type of history and he was curious to know. But instead, he decided to wait until later. "I'm glad to hear that, I'll make sure to turn you into a great mafia boss."

"I still haven't agreed to that!"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it on my own." Reborn reached into his coat and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tsunako.

"I'm very, very worried!" The girl screamed, only to regret it, "put that away or the nurses would see it." She hissed. The baby didn't seem worried about that at all; but nevertheless, he put the gun back into his holster to placate the girl. "Seriously, how many guns do you have hidden?" The baby smirked, "an assassin never reveals his secrets." Tsunako rolled her eyes.

"Oi Reborn. Now that we are on the subject, you promise to tell me everything about my dad and the mafia."

"Ah, I did, didn't I."

"Yes you did, and if you want me to even consider this mafia thing, you better not hide anything, ok." The gun came out again. "And who do you think you are threatening?" Tsunako looked around worriedly. "Fine, fine; sorry ok. Just put that away!"

"That's better. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything! What does my dad do? Who is the ninth? And I don't know… just everything I guess."

"We should do that at home. We can take our time and not worry about people listening to our conversation." Tsunako didn't look too happy, but she had to agree with that.

x

Tsunako was released shortly after breakfast, with a warning of not to wash her hair for the next couple of days and to take it easy. Her mom was happy to have her daughter back and promised to cook her favorite meal for dinner. Once alone in her room, Reborn—dressed as a teacher with glasses and a pointer stick; pulled out a dry eraser board from who knows were, and told her to take notes for she will be quizzed later.

It was kind of cute, Tsunako thought, having the baby standing on a chair to be able to write on the board.

"The Vongola family is divided just like any other mafia famiglia." Tsunako looked at Reborn confussed at the foreign word. "Famiglia?" Reborn sighed, "that is the word for family in Italian." Tsunako was in awe at learning something in a different language. "I'm going to write down the words in Italian and what they mean in Japanese, so keep up." Reborn turned back to the board.

"As I was saying; the _famiglia_ is divided in a pyramidal command structure. With its current boss at the top; that is the _capofamiglia _or the head of the family." He drew a small circle at the top of the board. "Timoteo Vongola, the _nono_ or ninth boss is the current head of the family."

He drew another small circle under the first one, and connected them with a line. "Now, this is where the Vongola differs from other mafia families. In a normal family, there is a _sotto capo_ or underboss. Considered the right hand man, who acts as the middleman between the _capodecima_, or 'the head of the ten', who are basically the captains in charge of the soldiers." He drew more circles, each branching of the previous ones.

"But the Vongola doesn't have an underboss per say," he grabbed the eraser, and cleared the board. "Hey! I wasn't done writing that!" Reborn didn't even turn to look at her. "Every boss, from every generation, chooses his most trusted members and offers them the Vongola rings." The baby drew one big circle in the middle of the board, and six around it. "There are six guardians total, and each guardian has a captain, or second in command that controls their unit, or soldiers."

Tsunako was completely lost now. "Wait, wait, wait! I'm totally confused now. There were no rings or guardians in the Godfather!" Once again Reborn completely ignored her.

There are also two especial groups: the _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ or external advisers of the family—CEDEF for short; whose boss is the _consigliere_ or advisor to the boss. That would be your dad."

"He is the advisor! _'So that's why father abandoned his own family for.'_ Is that an important role?"

"In peaceful times, they don't have much to do other than gathering information. It is when the family is in trouble and something happens to the boss that the consigliere becomes the second in command. And when it comes to choosing the next boss, he has as much power as the current boss to choose a candidate."

"So he has that much power…" Tsunako mulled over what she had just heard. "Does that mean that I am a candidate because my dad choose me?"

"No. You may not remember this, but when you were little, you met the ninth boss."

"What! I did?"

"Yes, actually I have a picture of him." Reborn jump off his chair and walked over to his suitcase were he pulled out a picture, "this is Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola family."

The man on the picture looked more like an old kind grandpa, than a ruthless mafia boss; especially with that tiny dog in his lap. "I don't remember ever seeing him…"

'_But for some reason I get this nostalgic feeling by looking at him.'_

"Like I said, you were five years old last time he visited you. Whatever he saw on you then, prompted him to add you in the list for candidates for the next boss; not your dad. Although he was honored to have his daughter even acknowledge."

"Well, is not so much an honor now that I'm the only candidate left. It kind of puts you under pressure, doesn't it? " Reborn threw the pointer stick at Tsunako, and it hit her square on her forehead. "You need to stop thinking so bad of yourself," the baby told her calmly.

"Up to a certain point there were five candidates. I didn't mention to you last time that the ninth boss had four sons. The youngest one, Xanxus, was the favorite among the high ranking officials; even thought the other three were older and more than qualified. But he was very powerful, more so than the others. Also, the other son's didn't display an important trait that is necessary for being the boss. They lacked the hyper intuition that is so popular with the Vongola bosses, sometime that you definitely posses; you just need to learn how to use it properly.

"And what happened to him, Xanxus that is?"

"There was an accident and he was let go."

"Let go? You make it sound as if he was fired or something." The girl was even more confused now. This whole mafia business and politics were truly complicated, "but Reborn, what if he comes back and decides that he wants to be the next boss?"

"You don't need to worry about that. There is nobody within the Vongola family that would support him now." Reborn finished in a brusque manner that told Tsunako that that subject was now over. "Anyways, the second special group is the Varia; the Vongola's elite assassination squad."

"Assassination?" Tsunako squeak horrified. "Of course, this is the mafia after all. The Varia is a very secretive group, but they are considered the best of the best in the mafia world and are in charge of the missions that normal humans are unable to do." The girl blanched after hearing this. "What the heck are they? Monsters!"

"You can call them that if you want. But as scary and unruly as they are, they are fiercely loyal to the head of the family." Tsunako was relieved to hear that. "Their current boss is a swordsman named Superbia Squalo, who just took both; the position as the boss of the Varia and the title of the sword emperor from the previous boss. A very scary man; and quite loud too I hear."

"You know, after hearing all this, I feel less inclined at being the boss. I don't remember the mafia being so complicated in the movies."

"Let's forget about that for the moment. What is important right now is to train your body. I can't have you breaking down and going to the hospital every time you go into dying will mode. While the dying will is a way to release the hidden potential within you, it also exerts a lot of pressure on your body. There is a reason why the brain puts limiters, and that is to protect the body from breaking down."

The girl sighed, "so what am I going to do?" At this Reborn smirked, "I have created an especial schedule which is separated into physical training, tutoring in academics, language and the history of the Vongola."

Tsunako felt like pulling her hair out. He really was pushing it. "Unless is absolutely necessary, we should refrain from using the dying will bullet until your body is strong enough to deal with the strain."

"Gosh. Am I gonna have any time for myself?" She whined.

"You'll just have to earn it."

And this is how Tsunako's life, was placed in the passenger seat with the feared tutor.


	9. Target 9

Dear Vongola ninth boss,

You may be wondering why I'm writing this to a person I have only seen once in a picture, especially since you are never going to see this. The reason is actually very simple. It is because I blame you for all the crazy things that are going on around me!

It is only normal, I think, that you should know every misfortune and embarrassment I have been enduring, and would probably continue to go through thanks to your decision. So I hope that you feel bad for your actions.

Whatever you saw in me when I was little couldn't possible give you reason enough to make me a candidate to the position for the next boss. For God's sake, the neighbor's Chihuahua used to make me cry!

Anyways; I think you should know that this is my first time writing on a dairy. Not for lack of one, since my dad has given me one every year since I learned how to write; but because there was nothing exciting going on in my life to write about. But because of you, I now have all this crazy things going on, and all these crazy people popping up in my life unannounced.

That is not a good thing!

I will start my tale of woe from the day that my life really turned upside down, the day after I got out of the hospital.

That day my alarm went off at five in the morning. When I asked Reborn why I had to wake up two hours earlier than usual, the baby handed me a piece of paper and then proceeded to change for the day. I should have known what was going on from the little workout outfit he was wearing, (with a headband matching the one Leon was wearing) but I still didn't know my tutor well enough to realize how serious he took his cosplay.

This is what the paper said:

*Personalized Vongola Body & Mind Strengthening Program*

*Weight-bearing strengthening program:

1.- Running M-W-F 6:00am to 6:45am.

2.- Weight lifting exercises T-Th-S 6:00am to 6:45am.

*Muscle endurance training program:

3.- Kickboxing aerobics S-Su-W 6:00pm to 7:30pm.

4.- Self-defense lessons T-Th 7:30pm & S-Su 12:00pm.

*Academicals & language studies:

Homework & Study time.- 5:00pm

Italian classes.- Saturday and Sundays 8:00am to 10:00am.

Can you imagine how horrified I was! Sure, I remember him saying something about a training scheduled the day before, but this was overdoing it!

He planned everything to the last detail. He had new workout clothes and sneakers ready for me; they even had the number twenty seven on them—that's my favorite number by the way. When I went downstairs, my mom was happily making me a protein shake; a 'Vongola certified' shake Reborn had said. Of course mom has no idea what Vongola is, but she is too happy that her daughter is finally turning her life around to care for the small details.

On our way to the gym, Reborn tried to get me involved with his new plan, but I was too tired and truthfully didn't really care that much. All I knew was that I had to do whatever he told me, or suffer more; there was no point complaining to him.

"The running and weight lifting is to make your bones stronger so that you don't break them during dying will mode. The kickboxing aerobics and the self-defense are to shape your muscles and build up your stamina. And while the ultimate goal is to train your body in order for you to achieve dying will mode without the use of the special bullet, it is a good idea for you to know how to defend yourself. I won't always be there to save your ass, so you better learn to take care of yourself."

Any ill feelings I had towards the baby were thrown out of the proverbial window, when he introduced me to my new personal trainer.

"Tsunako. This is my friend Ricardo. He came especially from Brazil to work with you, so treat him well."

He was the definition of a Latin American Adonis. Flawless olive color skin over shapely taut muscles, deep dark brown eyes, handsomely chiseled face, and a smile so radiant, I swear I could see shinny sparkles and flowers behind him.

Reborn just smirk evilly as I almost passed out due to blood loss, when he bent down to show me a particular move and I got a first person view of the tightest most shapely ass I have ever seen in a man.

If Reborn's goal had been to get me motivated, he succeeded wonderfully.

Unfortunately; not even Ricardo's magical hands and charming smile could erase the pain I had to suffer from my first serious work out session. My friends noticed my haggard appearance right away, and were curious as to what had happened. This of course led to a predicament.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide my extracurricular activities from my friends, and I really didn't want to lie to them, so what excuse was I supposed to come up with?

Sure, the after school study and Italian classes could be explained easily; but as to why I had to follow a workout scheduled to rival that of Ryohei's—by the way, he is my friend's brother and is crazy for boxing—would be a little harder to explain.

My friend Kyoko is a little bit of an airhead and would just accept it with no problem… Hana was another story. She was already dubious of Reborn's so called role as my tutor; this would only make her more suspicious.

We had to come out with some type of excuse. Reborn had an idea, but I wasn't too sure whether it was going to work or not. You see ninth boss, what a hassle this is for me?

So this morning, on our way to school I showed my friends the schedule Reborn did for me.

"What is this?"

My friend Hana asked me as she eyed the piece of paper Kyoko was holding. Ryohei, curious of what was slowing us down, stopped punching his imaginary target and came back to look over his sister's shoulders.

"The Vongola body and mind strengthening program? What is that to the extreme?"

"It's the training that Reborn set up for me," I informed them.

"Are you really going to do all this Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked me, already impressed.

"I know it seems a lot, but after what happened my mom thought that it was necessary for me to learn how to defend myself properly. Reborn just took it a little further."

"Kickboxing! I thought we decided you were going to join the boxing club?"

(Did I mention that Kyoko's brother is crazy about boxing?)

"You decided that on your own!" We all screamed at the hyperactive teenager.

"Anyways…," I snatched the paper and shoved it inside my bag, "I started today, so I'm tired and in pain."

"Well, I can see that," Hana started, "but what the hell is the Vongola?" You see how observant she is? I smiled nervously, not sure if my excuse was plausible enough to convince her.

"Ah, that is, you see…"

""That is the name of Tsunako's mafia family." Reborn said out of nowhere and jumped into my shoulder.

"Reborn!" I was really surprised and a little wary of his sudden appearance; you should know that all he brings is trouble.

"Mafia?" The three Teenagers said at the same time, confused and surprised at him.

"It's a role-playing game that Tsunako will be playing in order to get motivated in her studies and to teach her leadership skills and how to be responsible for her family."

"But why a mafia game?" Hana asked him.

Reborn just shrugged, "Cause I'm Italian."

"Wow! That's amazing Tsuna-chan!"

"That is great to the extreme Sawada!"

Hana looked at the siblings surprised. It was obvious that she wasn't very happy of how easy they could eat all that crap, and how alike they could be in their simple mindedness. She was about to protest when I interrupted her before she could said something.

"Wha! If we don't hurry we'll be late!"

xXx

When I arrived to school, it was obvious that everyone's attitude towards me had changed. People that would usually ignore me were greeting me and congratulating me on my performance. Some people still looked freaked out, but nobody called me loser-Tsuna anymore and if anything, some of them seemed to respect me.

I felt kind of awkward, but somewhat happy; it was nice to be treated like a normal person for once. But I had to wonder at the shallowness of the student body for them to be swayed so easily. Hana agreed with me on that.

Yamamoto was an exception though.

"There is history there! History!" Hana had said to me excited the day when I got out of the hospital, after I told them what had happened between me and the baseball player.

When Yamamoto entered the classroom, he immediately came to greet me and to ask me how I was feeling. When he started making small talk, a smirking Hana pulled Kyoko away to her seat and shot evil daggers at the other girls that were looking our way. I tried to ignore this, feeling mighty self-conscious and very aware that Hana would make a big deal about this.

She can be frustratingly tenacious once she finds something interesting; especially when it came to guys.

When the teacher arrived and we were seated, I space out right away—It was math and I really suck at it—and started to think on our conversation from yesterday.

"What if it had been Yamamoto-kun that saved you that day Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko had asked me seriously.

"If only. He is ten times better than that creep Hibari." Hana added.

Hibari is the guy that I like, and he happened to save me when some high-school students had been harassing me. He is not the nicest person… actually he is very scary. The only times I ever came in contact with him before were the days I was late for school and he would give me detention or made me run laps.

I have to admit that they had a point. Could it be possible that my crush on the scary boy was based solely on his actions that day? I looked sideways, trying to see what Yamamoto was doing. He looked as bored as I felt at the moment. He noticed me looking at him and gave me one of his radiant smiles. I turned around immediately blushing like crazy.

I know that you don't care at all about my non-existent love life, but that's ok, I hope that you suffer with all of my ramblings.

I remember clearly how handsome Hibari had looked while smashing those thug's skulls with his tonfas. How my heart was going ba-dump, ba-dump, and the funky strange feeling in my stomach. In retrospect, that funny feeling could have been nausea at hearing the cracks and the snapping of bones under Hibari's beautiful hands (Maybe Hana is right, I have strange taste in men). I figure he must have beautiful hands, what with his porcelain doll looks.

The truth is; I know nothing about Hibari-san.

What if I end up disappointed like Kayano had been, after she found out who the real Kamijou was? Although, Hibari-san is definitely the Takeru type, and she ended up with him… even thought it was a really complicated ordeal.

What about Yamamoto?

Well, he is definitely the Kazehaya type, with his refreshing personality and kindness; that much is obvious. So did that made me Sawako? People may not be scared of me; but they sure like to bully me. Wouldn't it make sense that I would fall for someone like Yamamoto?

Although to be truthful, I always wanted to be Yankumi and get a Shin Sawada of my own…

Don't know what I'm talking about? That's ok; I hope your head is spinning right now with confusion.

I think back to that day, but instead of Hibari's lean physic, there is a taller broader body, with darker color skin, and a bat instead of steal tonfas. Yamamoto's warm smile as he asks if I was ok, instead of Hibari's cold dismissal.

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher announced that we were going to have a new transfer student. The door opened and a boy came inside. There was a collective sigh as the girls took a good look at the new student.

I don't know if you ever met Gokudera-kun, but let me tell you, his good looks hide his scary personality.

The teacher mentioned that he had been studying in Italy, and I remember thinking what a coincidence, since Reborn was from Italy too.

Right away the girls went crazy, with the new gorgeous student; because Gokudera-kun is indeed very good looking. With his silver hair, bright green eyes and pale complexion. A complete opposite of Yamamoto.

But something was strange with this boy. His pretty face was twisted with a scowl; a scowl aimed at me.

"Gokudare-kun," the teacher said, "your seat is over there." But the boy ignored him and walked my way. I was kind of freaking out by now, especially after our eyes met and he kicked my seat on his way to his desk.

Kyoko and Hana were giving me concerned looks, while the other girls were swooning over the scary boy and making plans to start a fanclub. For the remainder of the class, I had to deal with the evil aura behind me.

When the class was over, it was time for lunch. The scary boy left the classroom before the girls could jump him.

Right away, Hana and Kyoko came to my desk.

"Tsuna, do you know that boy?" Hana asked me. "No! I never seen him before in my life! "Well, he was obviously targeting you."

"He looks really scary, like a gangster." Kyoko said concerned. Just then, Yamamoto came to my seat, "Tsuna-chan are you okay? Did that boy hurt you?"

"Oh, no, I'm okay!" I said right away, remembering Yamamoto's words in the hospital, "he must be a gangster for sure." Yamomoto, looked concerned also, and when his friends invited him to go play basketball, he agreed after I told him that everything was ok.

"You see!" Hana said excited, "he really is a gentleman. Tsuna, you need to forget about Hibari and focus on Yamamoto!" I blushed furiously.

"If you liked him so much, why don't you go after him yourself Hana-chan? Kyoko asked her curiously.

"Kyoko, how many times do I need to tell you that I only date guys older than me?" We laughed at that.

Now, this is when things go out of control.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and in my way there I bumped into some seniors.

"Ouch. I might have broken a bone." One of them said.

"Oi, look who it is. That first grader who beat that idiot Mochida"

They all looked at me dangerously, and I immediately run as fast as I could. In my haste to get away, I ended up going outside.

"That was close. It could have ended badly."

"Your cowardice astounds me."

I turned towards the voice, and I was surprised to see the new transfer student, who was smoking behind the classrooms. Great isn't? From the frying pan into the fire.

"I-I'm really sorry. I'll be leaving now."

"If a pinprick like you becomes the tenth generation boss, the Vongola is finished for sure."

"Huh? How do you know about the Vongola family?"

He ignored my question, and instead glared at me with as much hate as he could muster. "I refuse to accept it. I'm the one who's better fit to be the tenth boss." He said darkly.

"Wha?" I said stupidly.

(Don't look at me like that ninth! What do you expect from me?)

"What're you saying all of the sudden?" I asked concerned. My intuition was telling me that something bad was going to happen.

"I watched you during that stupid duel you had with that loser Kendo captain. It's a waste to further evaluate a weakling like you."

"You were watching?"

"You are a nuisance. Die right here." And then he took two sticks of dynamite, lighted them with his cigarette, and threw them at me.

Can you see now why I'm so angry with you? Here is this stranger calling me names and trying to kill me, all because of that stupid position.

Just when I thought that I was seriously going to die, there was a shot that cut off the fuses of the dynamite sticks.

"Ciaossu"

I never thought I'll be so glad to hear that annoying voice.

"Reborn!"

And just when I thought that everything was going to be ok...

"You came in earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato."

"Ehh? You know each other?"

Reborn was sitting lazily on the window ledge, as if he didn't care what the situation was. "It's my first time meeting him, but he's a member of the famiglia. I called him over from Italy."

"This guy is in the mafia?"

"Yes. He is known as 'smocking bomb Hayato' because of all the pieces of dynamite he hides on his body. He recently made his name as a hitman; for someone so young that is really an accomplishment."

"A hitman!"

"So you are Reborn-san, the ninth boss most highly trusted assassin."

I was surprised that the boy was being so formal with Reborn, and I became curious. Was Reborn really that powerful of a person?

"You are not kidding about me becoming a candidate for the successor if I kill Sawada right?"

"Yeah that's right. Let's continue with the killing."

"Reborn, what the hell! You are joking right?" I asked desperate.

"I'm serious."

I was now scared, annoyed and angry with the baby. "You're betraying me Reborn? You mean everything until now was all a lie?"

"That's wrong. I'm telling you to fight."

"Wha? Fi…fight? With the transfer student…? He aimed his gun at me, but before he could fire, I hightailed as fast as I could. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not fighting with the mafia! I want nothing to do with this!"

Just then, the scary kid blocked my way, shoved all this cigarettes in his mouth and lighted as many sticks as he could.

"Die."

I don't know if you know, but the reason they called me loser-Tsuna, is because I suck at pretty much anything I do; except running away. Which I did. I ran and jumped as fast as I could, hearing the explosions behind me. I don't know how, but in the middle of all this chaos, it just hit me that the school was being damaged… and Hibari-san would not be happy about it. Just the thought gave me enough courage to turn around and screamed at the boy.

"Stop this! You are damaging the school!"

"Like I care."

"Stop it!" I screamed desperately; Reborn shot me. I felt the pain in my head and the burning sensation of the dying will bullet.

"Reborn! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!"

I defused all the bombs with my hands; my body completely ignoring the burning sensation. The boy, upset at what I had done, threw more bombs at me.

"Double bomb."

But I didn't give up. I kept on defusing every stick of dynamite. Are you proud of me? Cause I was. Just the thought that I was saving the school so that Hibari-san wouldn't get angry, was enough to motivate me.

"Triple bomb!"

Unfortunately for the boy, there were too many bombs for him to hold, and they all fell around him. It was obvious that if those bombs went off, he would probably not survive. But truthfully, I was more worried about the school than him… Don't look at me like that? I just met him and he was trying to kill me!

Thinking back, this is where I made my mistake. While I was catching my breath thinking how lucky I was, I should have thought of the consequences of my actions. I should have notice the way the boy was blushing and how his eyes were looking at me with adoration.

"I was mistaken! You are the one who's fit to be the boss!"

He was bowing to me! Bowing!

"Tenth! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything you want!"

"Wah?"

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn said sagely.

"Ehh!

"Actually, I really didn't have any ambition to become the next generation boss. It's just that when I heard that the tenth generation was Japanese and the same age as me, I felt like I had to test your strength. But you are much more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

He looked so happy that it scared me. Here was an assassin, a boy my age, pledging himself to me! I was feeling dizzy all of the sudden, and I could feel the burning in the palms of my hands. I knew I was going to get blisters.

"That's kind of too much, talking about lives and such… classmates! Let's just leave it at that for the moment ok?"

"Absolutely not!"

I was too afraid to refuse. What kind of situation did I get into I was screaming inside my mind. And of course Reborn just had to add more wood to the fire.

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna."

"Let's not talk about that ok. Anyways, I ruined another uniform, and my hands are burned. I better go to the infirmary."

"Don't worry about your uniform; I have spares in here for you."

"Tenth! I'm really sorry! Because of me you hurt your hands!"

Gokudera-kun was bowing again and hitting his forehead on the floor every time he went down. Tell me ninth boss, what am I going to do with this boy?

"Oh no, these guys are cutting class. This requires some punishment."

It was the bullies from before.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year."

"How many teeth do you want broken?"

I have horrible luck, in case you haven't noticed. Before I could say anything, Gokudera-kun stood up, sticks of dynamite on his hands.

"Don't worry tenth; I'll get rid of them." He said solemnly.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! No violence on school grounds please!

While I was busy trying to stop him from blowing the seniors up, I didn't realized that we were being watched. It was after I got out of the infirmary, that I was summoned to the conference room.


	10. Target 10

Dear ninth boss,

I realize that I finished my last entry abruptly, but I had to go to my first self-defense class. As it turned out, the reason why Gokudera-kun came to Japan was to act as my bodyguard and self-defense teacher. There happens to be a tiny little problem with that; Gokudera-kun is really scared of hitting me and hurting me. Reborn had to threaten him to send him back to Italy if he wouldn't stop acting like a pansy and get serious.

After we were done, he wouldn't stop apologizing and asking me to punish him for his transgression. He even asked if his pinky would be enough. It was really annoying.

Don't get me wrong. Is not that I don't like him, I just don't dislike him; I mean I just met him right? I want to get to know him better, but this whole thing of being my guardian and right hand man gets on my nerves. I tried telling him that he didn't need to be so formal, but the look he gave me was kind of scary so I gave up.

Anyways; I wrote earlier that I was summoned to the conference room, which apparently is Hibari-san's new office. How he managed to used the best room other than the principal's office, I have no idea; but I'm willing to bet intimidation was involved somehow.

Isn't he just so cool?

But as you can imagine, as much as I was happy to see him, I was still completely, absolutely, terrified of what he could want from me. Although, the big explosions were kind of like a given.

You see how troublesome Gokudera-kun is? He just doesn't know what restraint is!

While I was at the infirmary, I had this weird feeling, the one that I usually get when something really bad happens. And happened it did. When I got out, I found the vice-president of the disciplinary committee waiting for me right outside the door.

"Sawada Tsunako."

"Y-Yes?"

"Hibari-san wants to see you in the conference room."

"W-What? M-Me?

I asked dumbly.

"Yes. Please follow me."

I froze on the spot; my mind trying to catch up with the older boy's words. He turned to look at me, when he realized I wasn't following him.

"I recommend you don't make him wait."

I sighed, resign with the fact that I just couldn't run away from this. The whole way there, the other students were giving me resigned looks. I felt like a prisoner walking the last mile to death row.

The last three days I have only cause trouble; I was surprised that this didn't happened sooner. I was afraid of what punishment waited for me.

When we were standing in front of the office door, I started sweating. A door never looked so foreboding to me since resident evil two.

"Go ahead; he is waiting for you."

I hesitated, and the boy rolled his eyes, opened the door and pushed me inside. I stumbled and almost fell.

Talked about looking like an idiot!

"Sawada Tsunako, come forward."

I didn't move.

"Now."

I eeped and scrambled to stand in front of the desk. But I still couldn't face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I was wringing my hands nervously, a bad habit I have, and slowly raised my head… only to blush up to my ears from being so close to him. He is just so handsome and elegant. I realized then and there, that I did like him, that if somebody else would have saved me that day, it wouldn't have been the same.

His eyes narrowed a little bit, and he gave me this weird look.

"You know why you are here."

"I-I, I think so."

His face was back to stoic and his eyes were sharp.

"Fighting on the street wearing nothing but your underwear and giving the school a bad reputation, disrupting classes by fighting the kendo captain, and now wreaking havoc and damaging school grounds; I ought to get you expelled.

I gasped. To think that Hibari-san saw me only as a trouble maker and had such poor opinion of me was painful. I felt sick all of the sudden. My dreams of one day confessing my feelings to him and having them returned shattered completely. I looked down in shame, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

And then I remembered Reborn's words: That loser complex is amazing.

Could I just give up? Was I ready going to admit defeat? I knew that I would never forgive myself if I didn't try hard enough. I couldn't be expelled because I would let my friends down and my promise to Reborn that I would try my best in order to become stronger for Hibari-san would be meaningless. And the thought of not seeing him again was just too painful.

I took a deep breath, willed my tears away and looked him straight in the eyes. Of course, my valor only went so far so I stuttered like an idiot.

"P-Pl-ease Hi-Hi-bari-s-san, d-don't expelled me. I-I know that I have c-caused a lot of t-trouble lately. But, I'm really sorry. Please, I beg you, I'll do w-whatever you want to show you how s-sorry I'm." I bow then, to show him how much I meant it. I waited for what he would say. When he didn't say anything, I raised my head a little bit and was surprised at the amusement in his face.

"Oh.Anything?"

"Y-Yes."

"I could give you detention every day, or make you run laps until you can't stand anymore, or make you clean your classroom by yourself; or all of them together"

"Th-That's ok."

He chuckled.

"Tell me Sawada Tsunako, why would you go so far to stay in this school?"

I bit my lip. I had to tell him, I had to make my feelings known or nothing would happen. I breathed deep and looked down again afraid of what his reaction would be.

"I like this school. I like the school that Hibari-san loves so much, because… because, I… I… I like Hibari-san…"

Can you believe what I was saying? It was so embarrassing! I was actually doing it! I was confessing my feelings after all this time. I kept wondering what his reaction would be, but I was too afraid to look up.

There was an awkward silence; that seemed to last forever.

"You what?"

I clutched my head and started sputtering like an idiot.

"I-I mean, because H-Hibari-san is so strong and h-handsome and because he sa-saved me and I, I…really appreciate it and ever since then I…" It was too much, I had said too much and I was regretting it.

"Stop your babbling this instance, I can't stand noisy girls."

I covered my mouth with both hands, crushed by his words. I could feel the tears coming back, and I didn't want him to see me crying; I already looked like an idiot in front of him. I apologized and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I don't know how I ended up out outside, hiding under the bleachers of the baseball field. Rubbing my eyes and berating myself for being so stupid to think that Hibari-san would stoop so low as to return my feelings. Since I left so fast, I didn't know if he had decided to expel me or not. But I figured that if he did, somebody would call my mom to let her know.

Well, what's done is done. At least I confessed my feelings and that in itself was a great feat. I'm pretty sure that Reborn would be proud of me. I decided that there was no point staying there and decided to go home.

When I got out from under the seats, the sun was setting down already, and I realized that Hana and Kyoko-chan were probably worried about me. I was about to leave, when I heard the clank of a ball being hit. I looked at the field to find Yamamoto practicing alone. I had this feeling that there was something off with him. He looked so lonely there and it felt just wrong to leave him like this.

"Hey Yamamoto"

"Oh, Tsuna-chan. What happened? They said that you were sent to Hibari's office… where you crying?"

"Is okay, don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about, why are you here by yourself?"

"Well, it's not going that well."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my yielding is screwing up. At this rate, It'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball."

"Yamamoto. But you are the best baseball player ever since primary school; everybody counts on you and looks up to you!"

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody _is _looking at me, and well, lately I just don't feel like I can't meet their expectations. Tell me Tsuna-chan; what should I do?"

"You are asking me?"

"Just kidding! It's just that lately you are so reliable, and you have been the only person who never expected anything from me; even when you should have."

I have never seen Yamamoto looking like this. I wanted to give him advice, but what good was I? I just did the dumbest thing and would probably get expelled.

"I don't know what to say. I mean my whole life I've been considered a loser, and never put any effort to anything I did. I always kept my mouth shut when people did things to me, because I was afraid."

"Yes, but lately Tsuna-chan is amazing! What with you showing those people and trying your best. The girls told me everything about your training with your tutor, and how hard you are trying to do better. Me, I'm only good at baseball"

"What are you talking about? That's an amazing skill!

"Nah, I'm really not good with anything other than baseball… and sushi."

I smiled at that.

"Well, you know. Reborn tells me that I have to try my best and put more effort or I'll never get anything I want in life," even if I had already screwed up big time. "I guess more effort is the way to go; for the both of us uh?"

"Yeah. You know I thought that was it, too. We agree as expected."

"I-I guess that's good?"

"Today I'm gonna stay here and practiced like hell."

He was back to his usual cheery self. And I was glad that I had at least done something right today.

"I'm glad you are back to normal! I better go though, it's late. See you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

"Oh, Yamamoto!"

"Yes?"

"Just don't push too hard ok, Reborn says that you have to take care of your body or It'll break."

"Well, that little guy is really interesting. Thank you Tsuna-chan; I'll remember that."

I left feeling better already.

When I arrived home and asked my mom if anybody had called and she said no, but that Kyoko and Hana had come to drop off my school bag. Reborn wasn't here which was weird, but I decided to take this time to write to you before he showed up.

I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow; but I do know that what happened today won't change anything no matter how much I want to. I should have never expected anything from Hibari-san. We are just too different.

There are other things to worry about; my friends, the school, the Vongola and all of my training. Tomorrow, I'm going straight to a prefect and return Hibari-san's jacket. I have no business keeping it.

Well ninth boss, what do you think? This is nothing but an ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso, and I know that there are plenty of things waiting to happen. But don't worry, I'll make sure to bug you with my misfortunes and give you headaches from reading this.

P.S.

You suck. And you owe me big time.

xXx

Kusakabe was curious as to what had happened between his president and that girl to make her run crying like that. He assumed that she probably got expelled… but that didn't explain why Hibari was in such a bad mood. He knew that asking him anything when he was in that state, would only leave him in pain.

So he kept quiet and followed him around as he beat up the members of a local gang… for no reason.

When he had blown enough steam, he dismissed him in front of his house. When the taller teen had turned around to go to his home; the strangest thing happened.

"Tetsuya Kusakabe, before you leave I must speak with you."

"Of course Kyo-san; what can I do for you?"

Kusakabe liked to think that he understood Hibari the most other than his mother. He was very good at keeping an impassive face, but if one paid enough attention, they would see the subtle nuances.

Right now, his eyebrows were scrunch up together, a clear sign of confusion, and his lips were nothing but a thin line; that usually meant he was trying hard to figure something out.

This wasn't good.

One of the things that Hibari hated the most, was not knowing something. Kusakabe knew that his president wasn't very good at dealing with things that were new and complicated. Kind of childish really, but he was still a middle schooler.

Hibari looked directly into Kusakabe's eyes, a very serious look on his face.

"If you say anything of what I'm about to tell you I'll make sure you wish for death."

"O-Of course Kyo-san. I would never."

"Good. Follow me."

They made their way to an area of that house that was used to entertain guess. One of the maids served them tea and left in a hurry.

"That girl, Sawada Tsunako; there is something wrong with her."

"What do you mean Kyo-san?"

"She was blushing."

"Uh?" Kusakabe was seriously confused as to what the boy was trying to tell him.

"She should have been terrified, just like the rest; but she stood her ground and begged me not to expel her."

"Well, I can see that, that girl has showed a lot of backbone lately."

"I don't understand her."

"She is a girl; they don't usually make much sense truthfully."

Kusakabe was about to take a sip of his tea when Hibari dropped the bomb.

"She said that she likes me."

He scolded his tongue. "Like, like you?"

"How many types of like are there?" He said annoyed.

The taller teen could not believe it. It all made sense now! The girl probably confessed, and Hibari being Hibari, must of broken her heart without realizing what he had done.

'_That must be the reason why he was so upset; he is not sure what happened exactly and doesn't know how to deal with it, and that is making him upset. That girl must have some real balls to actually confess to somebody as scary as Kyo-san.' _

"Well?"

"Kyo-san, that girl was confessing her love to you."

"You surely don't mean…"

"I can assure you that that's how she meant it."

Hibari took a sip from his tea, his face back to his usual indifference, "you may go now."

Kusakabe bow and excused himself. Once outside, he smiled. He could not believe that the girl had done something so bold as to confess. He could see the appeal. Hibari is a very handsome boy, but his pretty face didn't make up for his scary personality. He had never heard of any girl ever liking the boy.

"No wonder he was confused. Sawada Tsunako, I'm really impressed.


	11. Target 11

This was an easy chapter since it was mostly manga material, but I won't have Yamamoto trying to commit suicide because it takes an arm around six weeks to heal and it doesn't fit with my time line.

Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement. You are the best! Reborn doesn't belong to me.

xXx

The thing about living with a girl, is that you have to give her some measure of privacy. Unlike boys, girls have created this complicated set of rules of what is acceptable and what isn't. Reborn knows this, but cares very little for it. Silly rules are not going to stop him from finding out what happened today in the reception room. It was on his student's best interest, or so he said to himself, to find out and deal with anything that could intervened with her studies.

She had been a little distracted during her training with Gokudera, and Reborn waited to see if she would mention anything. But he had to give her more credit; she was eager and didn't complain even once.

He has wondered many a times, how things would be different if Tsunako was a boy. It would certainly be more entertaining for him; but he was enjoying the challenge. He couldn't wait to see Tsunako blossom from an awkward, weak girl; into a strong, confident woman.

The only other woman that became a Vongola boss, was the eight boss Daniela; Timoteo's mother. And it had been a very difficult road for her.

There had been skepticism from the high members of the family, whether she would be able to fill in the shoes from her late father. Some even suggested for her to marry right away so that the new Vongola heir was conceived.

Of course she hadn't been happy to be treated like breeding stock. Luckily for her, the outside advisor decided to honor the last wish of her father, who believed that his daughter had more than enough resolve to become a great boss.

And she did.

Unfortunately, the mafia is full of traditions, and even thought the times have changed, it was still a male dominated organization.

When it became clear that Tsunako was the last Vongola heir left, the majority of the family was against her being the next successor. With tempers running high after Enrico's death and Xanxu's betrayal, the idea of a Japanese girl being the next boss seemed nothing but a last desperate attempt. Even thought she was a descendant of Giotto the first boss, and the daughter of the outside advisor; she was still an outcast to the family.

But the ninth boss believed that given time and the proper training, Tsunako would be an excellent choice. Of course, everybody doubted that Tsunako could come close, let alone surpass Xanxus abilities.

In order to put an end to the discussion, a compromised was reached. Just like with Daniela, it was decided that if Tsunako was unable to achieve dying will mode on her own by the time she turned sixteen, she would become the boss only by name, and marry a candidate selected by the high members. It would be her first new born son who would become the next heir; leaving the outside advisor in charge in the meantime.

Of course, Reborn couldn't tell Tsunako any of this. If she were to find out what the family was planning for her, she would not cooperate. She didn't need to know yet, that being the only heir and the advisor's daughter, didn't give her much choice in the matter.

The only thing he could do for her now, was to push her as much as possible and continue her training. And upon his honor, he would make sure that Tsunako not only meets expectations, but surpasses them greatly.

But first, he needed to find out what happened today at school.

Luckily, he had wire tapped her cell phone while installing a Gps system a couple of days ago. So when she kicked him out of her room to make a personal call, he went to the kitchen, opened his laptop, and put on his headphones.

It was a good thing that he had asked Tsunako's mother to cook some appetizers for him. Because for the next hour and a half, he had to suffer through the time honored, healing of a broken heart ritual. Were all men are scum, jerks, idiots- insert any demeaning synonym in the thesaurus here-.

"He doesn't deserve your tears Tsuna-chan."

"I told you he was nothing but a prick and a delinquent."

"You can do so much better!"

"All men are jerks, especially Hibari. Just forget about that social retard."

"There are better matches for you out there, someone nicer, more understanding."

"Just like Yamamoto! I'm telling you, you really need to catch that boy before one of his crazy groupies takes him!"

"Well, I have to agree with Hana-chan here. Yamamoto-kun is a really nice person."

"You've known him for years!"

"Maybe you should give him a try?"

"We'll support you a hundred percent."

After the promise of a sleep over, gorging on cake and ice cream, and a marathon of Colin Firth best movies was made; the line finally went dead, much to Reborn's mental stability.

"Ninth, you really owe me big this time."

X

"Good morning tenth!"

Was the very enthusiastic greeting that Tsunako received when she crossed her gate to go to school, the morning after the incident in the reception room.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Tsunako was tired and sleepy from her morning jogging; more like power walk actually, since Reborn didn't want to push her too hard or else she'll complain of getting sick and miss school. Gokudera was the complete opposite of the day prior. He was nice, and he was smiling and talking a mile a minute. A little overzealous maybe, but a great improvement from yesterday.

When they meet up with the girls and she introduced them properly, he was polite, if a little awkward, but proper nonetheless. Thankfully, she had explained to the girls last night who Gokudera was, and what he was doing in Japan.

"He is Reborn's cousin… yes from Italy… he is moving to Japan…no, his own place of course!... I know he was rude, but he was just playing… I'm fine; he just takes that mafia game too seriously… I know. Just don't pay too much attention to what he says."

Unlike Ryohei, who walked in front of them and was in his little boxing world, Gokudera stayed behind them and follow them silently. When one of them asked him something, he would answer like a normal person. Tsunako was glad; Gokudera wasn't so bad as long as you get to know him.

Until…

"Lack of sleep? You have bags under your eyes."

"Yamamoto. Good morning!"

"Yo. Morning."

Yamamoto had come out of nowhere and bumped Tsunako's shoulder playfully. Gokudera's displeasure at this little display was pretty obvious. The girls looked at the snarling boy with apprehension. Yamamoto on the other hand, completely ignored the dark oozing miasma coming from the silver haired teen.

Tsunako, trying to ease the tension, introduced the two boys; but Gokudera wasn't having any of it. After Yamamoto introduced himself, all Gokudera said was, "whatever," and ignored the boy the rest of the walk.

"So how are you feeling today Yamamoto?"

"Much better thanks to you. I feel more confident now!"

"Did something wrong happened Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko asked concerned.

"Nah; just me being an idiot." A pfft, was heard from the back, "but Tsuna-chan set me up straight!" He gave them all a big smile.

"Eh. I don't remember you telling us anything about this Tsuna." Hana zoomed in on the smaller girl, and gave her an accusatory look. Tsunako smiled nervously, "well, there were all those other things going on that I just forgot."

"Does this have something to do with you crying yesterday?" Yamamoto asked.

"Cr-Crying!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsunako cursed at herself for not paying attention. After finding out how serious Gokudera took his job as her guardian, she tried extra hard to hide what had happened between her and Hibari.

"Who made you cry tenth? Tell me who and I'll kill them!"

Gokudera already had two sticks of dynamite in each hand, and was looking around as if to find the one responsible. Yamamoto made a comment of how funny it was that Gokudera had fireworks; which just pissed off the silver haired boy more. Soon, there was screaming coming from Gokudera, and laughter from Yamamoto; a status quo was formed between the two teens.

When they arrived at the school gates, they were surprised to find Hibari and Kusakabe already standing there; despite how early it was. Tsunako tensed right away and immediately grabbed onto Hana's shirt and averted her eyes. Kyoko sensing her friends discomfort stood closer to her.

Hana saw a golden opportunity in the situation and said outloud.

"Don't worry about who made Tsuna cry yesterday Gokudera-kun, I'm sure that you and Yamamoto _know_ how to take care of her."

Tsunako was burning, Kyoko was confused and Gokudera was elated, "Forget about this idiot, the tenth doesn't need to be concerned with trash as long as I'm here!"

'_Score!' _Hana said in her mind.

They were just about to come out of range from the members of the disciplinary committee, when Hibari stopped them in their tracks.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato."

They all stop, wondering what the prefect wanted. There was a moment of silence, where Hibari stared at Tsunako who was looking the other way. He turned and looked at the two boys.

"Tuck in your shirts and don't forget your ties next time; you have detention during lunch."

"Hahaha, my bad." Yamamoto said sheepishly. Gokudera who wasn't about to take orders from just anyone screamed, "What the hell! Just who do you think you are?"

Before things got out of control, Tsunako grabbed him by the wrist and said. "Please forgive him Hibari-san; he is new and doesn't know better." Before either boy could say anything, she pulled Gokudera and they all left as fast as they could.

Hibari looked at their retreating backs for a moment too long in Kusakabe's opinion. It didn't surprise him when he beat up an unlucky nobody for looking at him funny.

X

"Damn that baseball bastard, being all clingy to the tenth." Gokudera said to Reborn after lunch, while he was hiding having a smoke. Reborn had told him yesterday that he was planning to 'acquire' Yamamoto as a member of the family. Gokudera, unwilling to share his precious tenth when he had just met her, hadn't been very happy with that idea. And when he saw how close the boy seemed to be with the cute girl, his jealousy meter almost broke.

"Reborn-san. Are you really planning to let him in the family?"

"I'm not planning to, he is already in it. I've decided." Reborn said matter of fact.

"Please rethink about it Reborn-san! I object someone so rude like him entering!"

"Is that the only reason why?"

"Well, what other talent does he have other than being a baseball freak!"

Reborn look pensive. "I'll make you a deal. If Yamamoto passes the family entrance test, he will join and you can't complain about it."

Gokudera didn't look so happy. But who was he to go against the ninth's best assassin and his boss's teacher.

"So to satisfy Gokudera, I decided to hold the 'Family Entrance Test' for Yamamoto." Reborn told Tsunako while sipping his cappuccino. She had been going to the bathroom, when Reborn popped out from one of his many hiding holes through the school.

"I'm not satisfied! Why are you deciding things on your own? And stop with your stupid hiding holes, you are gonna get caught one day."

Reborn took a bite of his biscotti.

"Yamamoto is my classmate and my friend, and he is busy with baseball! Don't involve him into your weird world."

"Too bad. I had Gokudera call him out already." And the little door was closed.

Tsunako ran like hell.

When Gokudera called Yamamoto out, he only came because he was confused. He still wasn't too sure about the Italian boy after what he did yesterday. But if Tsunako was ok with him, then he would give it a try. That's who Yamamoto was; a refreshing, friendly person.

"Hey… Gokudera? What's up with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?"

The boy didn't answer him and instead started to circle around him as if to look for any flaws.

'_What a nasty idiot. There's no way somebody so weak looking can protect my precious tenth.'_

Yamamoto took a moment to look at the boy. He hadn't really paid much attention to him. _'What a pale skin, I wonder if it is as soft as it looks? And those eyes! I never seen green eyes before. That haircolor is kind of cool though; but he is so small and skinny, I wonder what they feed him in Italy. He is funny, with those fireworks. He looks kind of constipated like that; maybe he is frustrated from being in a new environment.' _

In the spirit of being helpful, Yamamoto decided to give Gokudera some advice. "You should drink some milk. Frustration is often caused by a lack of calcium."

Gokudera saw red and his vein popped, '_That's my limit!' _He took out four sticks of dynamite.

"Heeey!"

Tsunako arrived to the field panting, glad that everything seemed in order. Gokudera put the dynamite away.

"Hey, who's the kid? Your little brother?" Yamamoto asked her. Tsunako look behind her and was surprised to find Reborn on top of a skateboard holding onto her with a rope.

"Reborn!"

"I'm not her little brother. I'm reborn, the Vongola family best hitman." The baby said very seriously.

"Hahaha! I see. You must be part of Tsuna-chan's mafia game? It must be troublesome being a hitman at such a young age." Yamamoto asked goodheartedly, sitting on his haunches to be at eye level with the kid.

"Not really. You are going to join the family too."

"Reborn! I said no! Don't pay attention to him Yamamoto, is just a silly game, nothing for you to worry about. You have baseball anyways, so you are busy enough as it is."

"If you are playing it, it can't be that bad."

"Tsuna is the tenth boss of the family actually."

"Wow really? That is a great choice. Well, I don't really do much other than baseball practice, so why not?"

"No! Yamamoto please, you don't need to humor him, he is just a kid."

Tsunako was angry at Reborn. How dare he do this type of thing without asking her first. Gokudera was one thing, he already belonged to the Mafia, and he was already an assassin at such a young age. Yamamoto was just an innocent bystander.

"Don't you want me in your team Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto looked sad, and Tsunako cursed inwardly. _'Damn you Reborn!'_

"Ahaha, that is not it at all, I just don't want to be a bother to Yamamoto."

"Well, that decides it. Starting today, I'm part of Tsuna-chan's family. What should I do now?"

"The first thing is the family entrance test."

"There is a test? Wow, that's pretty legitimate."

"If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family," Reborn said while jumping down Yamamoto's shoulder, were he had been sitting comfortably.

"Tsunako sighed relieved, _'of course, there is no guarantee he'll pass.'_

"If you don't pass, it equals your death."

'_Wha!'_

Hahaha, you are really funny; I like you kid."

'_Is not like that Yamamoto, when this kid says he'll do it, he'll seriously do it.'_

"Ok then. All you have to do is simply dodge the attacks." Reborn opened a case that Gokudera had been holding for him and took out a bunch of knives, a crossbow, a sub-machine gun and a missile launcher.

"Wait Reborn! Are you seriously trying to kill him? Stop it, this instant!"

"Don't worry Tsuna-chan. When we were little we used to play with wooden swords, right? Is the same thing?"

"NO it isn't!" She screamed, disbelieving that the baseball player was thinking that they were toys. So she decided on another tactic.

"If we cause any trouble, the disciplinary committee would say something!"

"Don't worry, I took care of them." _'What!'_ "Well, let's start. First are knives. Oh by the way, as the boss it is your duty to set an example; so start running."

Tsunako has no idea how they managed to survive the barrage of bullets, missiles and dynamite. But at the end, Yamamoto was happy he passed the test, and still believed that they were toys. A surly Gokudera had to admit that maybe there was something especial in Yamamoto.

And just when she thought that there would be peace between them, Gokudera claimed himself the right hand man, and Yamamoto the shoulder. Yamamoto, thinking that Gokudera was being funny again, laughed it off and proclaimed himself as the right hand and Gokudera the ear lobe; and a new fight started.

And this is how Tsunako started her family.


	12. Target 12

I changed Gokudera's past story a little. Reborn and all of its characters don't belong to me.

xXx

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Tsunako asked her tutor nervously. At the moment, they were standing in front of a faux art deco style apartment complex, complete with valet parking and a doorman dressed in one of those fancy uniforms out of a western movie. She had no idea that such swanky area existed in their small town, let alone a building as fancy as this one.

Thankfully, Reborn had told her to wear something nice today, or she would have looked like a total loser with her plain shirt and jeans. Reborn fitted right in with the building, with his black tailored suit and fancy fedora. Gokudera; decked out in his punk-rocker clothes, with all types of rings and chains, didn't looked uncomfortable at all.

She was nervous.

The whole reason they were standing in this fancy building, was because today Tsunako would be meeting her new Italian tutor. She wasn't very trilled with the idea; she was hopeless with English, what made Reborn think that Italian would be any different? Gokudera reassure her that Italian was easier than English, and that he would help her with anything she needed. It did bring her some comfort, but she was still worried about this new tutor.

While she got lucky with Ricardo, she just had this really bad feeling about this new person. Her intuition had never failed her before, and that was grounds for concern.

"Let's go, she is waiting for us." Reborn said and started walking, uncaring of his student uneasiness.

The foreign looking doorman greeted them politely as he opened the door for them. Tsunako bowed quickly to the man, unsure of what else to do and the older man gave her a smile.

"Reborn-san, you never told me who this teacher is?" Gokudera asked the baby curiously.

"Don't worry; I called her especially for this job."

Gokudera pushed the button for the elevator, once inside, the baby continued, "she is not just going to teach Tsuna Italian, but also proper etiquette; besides, you know her well."

Gokudera, who never showed any interest in girls, couldn't think of who Reborn was talking about. So far, he had always worked solo and spent most of his free time in Shamal's apartment in Sicily; reading books, making bombs or watching American shows in the doctor's 52-inch flat screen tv.

"Oi, Reborn. You never mentioned anything about learning etiquette?"

Reborn looked at her with his unreadable baby face and black beady eyes. "You are the next boss of the Vongola family, one of the wealthiest, most powerful and influential mafia families in the world."

"I haven't agreed to that yet!" Tsunako yelled.

Reborn ignored her. "It behooves you to learn the necessary tools for when the time comes to meet the other families. You are representing the Vongola now." The baby said gravely.

Tsunako huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed with the baby's words. It was almost as if she didn't have a choice in the matter at all.

When the little bell rang and the elevator doors opened, the three got out. Reborn took the lead, and the two teenagers followed him through the maze of doors and corridors. When they finally stopped in front of a door with the number six hundred and twenty one, Tsunako was wringing her hands nervously. She just couldn't shake the image of some angry old hag, with an iron fist and sour personality.

Gokudera noticed her nervous state and tried to calm her a little. "Don't worry tenth, I'll be right here to protect you." The girl tried to smile back, but it came out more like a painful grimace, "thank you Gokudera-kun."

The boy smiled and Tsunako blushed. Reborn jumped and pushed the door bell. After a couple of seconds, steps could be heard from the other side and soon the door was thrown open, revealing a very happy and beautiful curvaceous foreign girl.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu"

"A-Aneki"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"You knew he was coming, why didn't you put on your goggles?" Reborn asked the young woman who was currently hugging him to her bosom, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Reborn. I was just so happy to see you again after so long. First that Cavallone klutz and now the Vongola girl; why can't we go back to the old times? A peaceful place doesn't suit you. You should be in the dark world with me, where is dangerous and thrilling."

"I told you Bianchi, the ninth asked me for a favor. It is my job to raise Tsunako now; which is the reason why you are here too."

Bianchi turned to Tsunako and gave her an ugly look. "I hope you appreciate this. I promised Reborn that I would help him, since unless you die suddenly, there is no way he'll come back to me.

"W-Wha? What do you mean by die?" Tsunako was really confused as to what was going on right now. "What's up with this woman? And what is wrong with Gokudera-kun?" Tsunako was getting exasperated now.

Bianchi waved her hand dismissively, "don't worry about that child. Seriously, how rude of him to get sick just from looking at his sister." She stood up and placed Reborn on the couch, "I'll get the coffee ready so we can get started." Bianchi stood up, gave Reborn an adoring look and made her way to the kitchen.

"Reborn, who is this woman?"

"She's a freelancer hitman called poison scorpion Bianchi. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking."

"Great. Another weird one; what is wrong with your world seriously. Anyways, she seems to favor you a lot."

"Bianchi loves me. We went out at some point too."

"Wait a minute; like a girlfriend?" Tsunako asked the baby confused.

"She was my lover in another life." The baby said simply.

"Wha! Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said? How can she go out with a baby?"

"That's why I said in another life."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Before their one-sided argument could continue, Bianchi came back carrying a tray. She set it up on top of the coffee table and served Reborn a cup; she didn't ask Tsunako if she wanted one. "Is your favorite brand, I brought it from Italy along with your favorite sweets." Reborn took a sip and smiled, "thank you Bianchi." The woman beamed. "Anyways; put on your goggles and let's get started. I don't want any other distractions if Gokudera wakes up."

Bianchi grabbed a pair of hot pink goggles that matched with her shirt and put them on. While it looked a little odd, she was beautiful enough to pull them off. Tsunako tried to find any similarities between the siblings, but other than their good looks, and apparently sense of style, they were completely different.

Bianchi was tall and curvaceous, while Gokudera was in the short, skinny side. Her cherry red hair and freckles were the complete opposite of Gokudera's silver tresses and pale unblemished skin. She was so curious, but didn't dare asked any questions. She looked to the side, to the unconscious boy lying next to her and decided to wait and asked him latter.

"Since I can't get rid of you, I would teach you everything there is to know about Italy, its language and the mafia world. We are starting with greetings and introductions, and I would give you your books today and a table with the vocabulary to study. You should have it memorize by next Saturday."

"W-Wait! That's too fast!" Tsunako said alarmed. Reborn kicked her in the head, "what did I said about complaining?"

"Ah, sorry!"

Bianchi chuckled and gave Tsunako a once over, "and we will do something about your sense of style while we are at it, and get rid of those hideous glasses."

"Hey!" The younger girl screamed offended, "look who's talking, the one wearing the ugly goggles." Bianchi ignored her. "Let's go to the office room, I have everything set up there."

"What about Gokudera-kun?"

"He'll be fine." Reborn said from Bianchi's arms. Tsunako looked at the unconscious boy.

"Oh, well."

When Gokudera woke up, his first thought was '_crap'. _He hated how his sister could screw up his life so easily and thoroughly. What kind of hitman fainted after seeing their sister? How was he supposed to be a good right hand man and protect the tenth if such a little thing could defeat him?

His hand itched for a cigarette, but he knew that he couldn't smoke here or Bianchi would throw a fit, and he wasn't about to leave the apartment, that would look cowardly. He stood up and looked around the empty room wondering where the bathroom was.

He made his way down the corridor and was lucky to find the door to the bathroom open. When he got out, he decided to find out in which room were the tenth and the others. When he heard voices behind a door, he knocked softly before entering and looked cautiously inside.

"Tenth?"

He was lucky that his sister was wearing her goggles, or otherwise he would be passed out on the floor.

"Ah, Luciano; you are awake finally."

Gokudera frowned at his sister, while Tsunako looked curiously.

"Don't call me that," he grounded out, avoiding Tsunako's eyes. Bianchi pursed her lips and looked miffed at him. She started talking again, but this time in Italian.

"That is your name. You may try to change it, but you are still a Busoni."

"Why do you have to bring that up now? Nobody cares in here." He answered back in Italian, "we are in Japan now."

"I care."

The younger teen huffed. "Save the sentiments."

"They are given freely." The woman answered calmly.

"I don't give a fuck!" He screamed, extremely annoyed with her.

Bianchi flipped her hair behind her shoulder and sighed, "Fine. If that is what you want, I'll humor you for now." She went back to Japanese, "Please, sit down Hayato, we are almost done."

Tsunako tried to look as if she wasn't interested, but inside she was dying to know what just happened and what was said. She knew it was wrong. Gossip never did anyone good, but she could tell that whatever was going on between those two; was really juicy.

They left the apartment around ten thirty, since Bianchi just didn't want to let go of Reborn, even thought they were coming tomorrow. Gokudera was really quiet on their way back to Tsunako's house, and Tsunako wasn't sure what to say that would be appropriate. Thankfully, Reborn started to go over what she had learn today, completely uninterested in the teenager's somber mood.

They were greeted by her mother who couldn't wait to hear how her Italian class went, since she wanted to e-mail her husband all about it. By noon, Gokudera went back to his normal self, and they started her self-defense class without a problem. He left afterwards, promising to come back to escort her to the gym.

They were working on her homework when Reborn started.

"They are siblings with different mothers"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you are dying to know." The baby smirked at her guilty look.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but he just looked so bothered... I don't like that"

"It would be better if Gokudera told you this, but I doubt he would, and I know is going to be bothering you, so I guess I have no choice." Reborn jumped to the bed, and made himself comfortable.

"The Busoni are a mafia family and Gokudera's father, Ferdinando, is the boss."

"So, that does mean that Gokudera-kun is the next boss?"

"We are getting to that; but you are right, Gokudera is supposed to take over his father as the next boss of the Busoni. But that's probably not going to happen now, Gokudera cut off his ties with his family.

"What about his mother?"

"Gokudera's mother was a very talented pianista and she was also gifted with extraordinary beautiful looks. They say that Gokudera's father fell in love at first sight with the much younger woman."

"But he was married with Bianchi's mother at the time; wasn't he?"

"Tsunako, you have to understand that in the mafia, the majority of marriages are a way to bring families together; it is a beneficial deal for two parties. Love rarely plays a part. So while the mafia puts stock on family values, is nothing but a front. It is not unusual for the bosses to have mistresses."

"Well, doesn't that sound peachy," the girl said sarcastically. Reborn wondered if telling Tsunako all of this would come and bite him in the ass later.

"Anyways. Ferdinando actively pursued her and eventually won her heart. Not long after that, they became involved and she got pregnant with Gokudera. But a child conceived by his mistress would not be recognized by the mafia; especially one that had foreign blood on him."

"What do you mean?"

"Gokudera's mom, Lucia, was half Japanese on her father's side."

"Oh… is that where he got his Japanese name?"

"Yes. So Ferdinando officially announced that Gokudera—or Luciano, as he is legally called—was the child of Bianchi's mother so that he would be recognized by the family. Lucia was only allowed to see him under the pretence of being his piano instructor, and her future as a pianista was wrecked due to the life she was forced to live.

"Wow; that's crazy! But how come Gokudera doesn't get along with Bianchi? She has nothing to do with this"

"Because of the way his mother died," Tsunako gasped. "After every birthday, Ferdinando would allow Lucia to meet with Gokudera in their mountain villa to wish him a happy birthday—of course; Gokudera had no idea that she was his mother. And then, three days after his eight birthday, Lucia was driving to meet him when she got into a car accident. She died on the spot."

"Oh my good; that's horrible!"

"There were suspicions of suicide, but she had always looked forward to meeting her son, and they found a present in the car. And then there were talks that somebody from the family killed her, because they were afraid she would change her mind one day and try taking Gokudera away with her. To make matters worse; Gokudera heard the servants talking about the incident and left the mansion. He changed his name to that of his grandfather, and hasn't talked to his father since. But it hasn't been easy on him. Because of his father's influence, no other mafia family would accept him, so he had to support himself from a very young age."

"So, Gokudera-kun has been dealing with this since he was eight. I just can't imagine what he went through." Tsunako folded her arms on the table and rested her head, a pensive look on her face. "But he is with the Vongola now, he is here with me."

"Yes, so you should understand now why Gokudera is so serious when it comes to you and you position as the tenth boss. You saved his life and treat him like a normal boy; he finally feels there is a family he can belong to."

Tsunako smiled. It occurred to her that she may have been to critical of the Italian boy.

"You should get ready, Gokudera would be here soon."

"Yeah." The girl stood up to go to the bathroom to change, "You should talk to him." Tsunako stared at the baby and smiled, "I will." Reborn smirked.

"Is Reborn-san not coming?"

"Na, he is taking his afternoon nap." Tsunako half lied. Reborn decided to give her the chance to talk to Gokudera on her own, so he could take a nap. She decided to wait until their way back, they could sit at the park and have a good talk.

"So what is it that you are going to do now tenth?"

"It's called kickboxing aerobics. Cardio exercise to 'energized, strengthen, tone and power-up your body' or so says Ricardo."

"Ricardo?" The boy asked confused.

"That's my gym instructor; Reborn brought him straight from Brazil just for me." The girl said dreamily. Gokudera got suspicious.

"Would you be fighting other people?"

"Oh no. Is just like your regular aerobics exercises, but with kickboxing moves thrown into the mix, to kick it up a notch. It's supposed to be very demanding." She said resigned to her fate.

X

"Nice meeting you, my name is Ricardo."

"Uh…"

Gokudera stared speechless at the man standing in front of him. He could not believe that Reborn managed to recruit Ricardinho, the Brazilian star volleyball player, to be the tenth's personal trainer. Once again he was reminded just how powerful the Vongola family was.

"Oi, Gokudera-kun; are you okay?" Tsunako waved her hand in front of the speechless boy. He was blushing, and she may be wrong, but the boy was acting the same way she did when she met the older man. A thought came to her, and she gasped as to what it could mean. She shook her head to will the images away.

"Why don't we get started then?" The older man asked.

"Ok." The two teenagers said.

"You didn't have to do it too Gokudera-kun."

The two teenagers were walking home, after an agonizing thirty minutes (and that was going easy on them) of unending kicks, punches and jumping to techno music. They were completely worn out, and the best part was that they had to do it all over again tomorrow.

Gokudera looked worst than she did, and she took secret delight on that. It wasn't a long walk back to Tsunako's home, and soon they were walking by the park.

"You wanna sit down for a moment?"

"S-Sure."

Tsunako walked to a lonely three and sat on the grass. Gokudera looked uncomfortable with her behavior, so she smiled at him and patted the ground next to her.

"I was wondering if we could have a talk Gokudera-kun."

xXx

What do you guys think of the Shimon family? I like Enma and adelheid (except those ridiculous boobs) just cause she is a tough chick, but the rest are just, meh… And I wonder; how come they don't wear the Namimori uniform? You'll think Hibari will be all over that. And Shitt P? What the fuck was Amano smoking?


	13. Target 13

This took forever. I wrote it like four times and still kept changing things as I typed it. I hope you guys like were the story is heading.

What made my day today, was seeing chibi Mukuro with his pineapple wand on today's episode.

Reborn and any of its character don't belong to me.

xXx

"Gokudera-kun; Reborn told me about your family." Tsunako started timidly, hoping that the boy wouldn't be too upset with her. "I didn't mean to pry, but Reborn could tell that I was upset about what happened with Bianchi…"

"I see." The boy said evenly. Tsunako doesn't know what expression he is making, because of his hair covering his face like a silver curtain. He took out a cigarette, tapped it against the package and lit it up. The girl watched fascinated as he took a drag and exhaled, the smoke disappearing with the breeze.

Tsunako took this as a good sign and continued, "I just wanted you to know that I was aware of your situation; I didn't want to keep it a secret." She said sheepishly.

Gokudera turned to look at her, a small smile on his face, "If it is the tenth, I don't care." Tsunako smiled back, glad that things turned out well. "I have to say Gokudera-kun. You are amazing!"

"W-What!" The boy spluttered. "I just can't imagine how hard it must have been to be on your own at such a young age." Gokudera blushed a dark shade of red; uncomfortable with being praised, especially by his beloved tenth.

"I-It wasn't too bad. I did have some help."

"Oh. I'm glad about that," Tsunako said, truly relieved. Gokudera continued, "there was this guy that let me stay at his place—although he was rarely there so I had to take care of food and utilities."

It occurred to Tsunako that that was most likely the reason why Gokudera decided to become an assassin. Being so young, he probably couldn't find a job that would provide enough for him, and having been raised in the mafia it probably seemed like a reasonable choice.

'_But still. Killing people at such a young age… Is just crazy.' _She thought, perturbed with the idea.

She had been trying to ignore the fact that Reborn and Gokudera—and now Bianchi, were real life assassins. Just the thought would freak her out.

'_This is the mafia after all'_

Tsunako remembered Reborn's words when he was explaining to her how the family works. Thinking about it, made the mafia business much more real that she felt comfortable with.

She made a promise to protect Gokudera, but the truth was that she wasn't even sure about becoming the next boss of a mafia family. She decided to follow Reborn's training because she wanted to impress Hibari, but now that she had been rejected, there really was no reason for her to continue; although she really wanted to get stronger. But didn't that mean that she was stringing Reborn and Gokudera along?

They were both really confident that she would become the next boss, but did one of them ever bother to think about her feelings in the matter? What about her dad or the ninth boss? What would her mother think about it?

"Are you ok tenth?" Gokudera asked concerned, when the girl didn't say anything for a while.

"Ah, sorry; I was just thinking." She looked at the silver haired boy and came to a conclusion, after learning what she did about his past; it is only fair that she shared something with him. And who better to talk about the mafia than him?

"You know, this whole mafia business seems so unreal to me. I mean, all of the sudden Reborn shows up and tells me that I'm to become the next boss of an actual mafia family, and that my dad has been a part of it for years without ever telling us about it. Is like some manga plot." She snorted at how silly it sounded.

Gokudera looked at the girl confused, "You didn't know?"

"Ah, no."

Gokudera couldn't believe it. "But everybody in Italy knows about you! And your father never mentioned anything about you and your mother not knowing."

"Y-you know my dad?" The girl asked surprised.

"Well I only met him that one time he asked me to come to Japan." Gokudera told her.

"I thought Reborn was the one that asked you?"

"I report to Reborn-san, but the tenth's dad is the one covering my expenses."

"Ok… That's unexpected." She looked to the side, and watched the mothers and their kids playing on the playground. "So… everybody knows about me?" She asked a little dubious and also a little perturbed at the idea of having strangers know about her.

"Of course! You are a direct descendant of the first boss, and the daughter of the outside advisor. And after Enrico's death you are the last heir with Vongola blood; why do you think that Reborn and I were sent here?"

"W-why?"

"Because we have to protect you! You have no idea how important you are to the family now. Any enemy of the Vongola would love to get their hands on you!" Gokudera said excited.

"Wha!"

"Didn't Reborn-san tell you anything?"

"I told you, I had no idea!"

Gokudera rubbed his neck nervously, _'maybe I should of kept my mouth shut.'_ He thought about Reborn's reaction and worried about his well being. _'He must have a valid reason not to tell the tenth about it'_

"That Reborn! I told him I wanted to know everything or I wouldn't even consider joining." Tsunako said angrily. She fixed the boy with an angry look that was not meant for him, "there is more, isn't there?"

Gokudera was surprised at the angry look, so out of place for such a small and innocent girl, and swore that for a moment her brown eyes turned a fiery orange.

"Well, please take into consideration that is mostly word of mouth. I'm just a soldier in the storm guardian's unit, so most of my information comes from the other soldiers that are higher than me." A beat. "From what I understand, there was a big commotion when it became clear that you were the last option to become the next boss, and the majority of the higher members of the family where against the idea."

Gokudera looked ashamed, "I have to admit that I was one of them. But that was before I met the tenth!" He said in haste. Tsunako smiled at the boy, her anger abated. "It's ok Gokudera-kun; nobody can blame you for that."

Gokudera looked at the girl with admiration; he just couldn't believe that he has such an understanding boss.

"After much deliberation, it was decided that you would be given a chance to prove yourself. If by the age of sixteen you are unable to achieve the dying will mode on your own, the outside advisor would act as the leader, while they find a husband for you and you give birth to a new heir that can be trained properly from childhood… Apparently, there is already a list of suitable suitors"

Tsunako blinked, and then blinked some more.

"T-That's just silly Gokudera-kun." She smiled awkwardly, "I mean, husbands and children? I haven't even turned fourteen yet, there is no way that my dad… surely he would not appro…" She didn't finish her sentence. The truth is; she didn't know her father at all.

For all she knows, he is probably one of the people who suggested that stupid idea. If he had been lying to them all this time about the mafia, if he preferred that world to the point that he practically abandoned his wife and daughter; surely he had no qualms about selling her to the organization.

Gokudera looked grimly at her, wishing now that he had kept his mouth shut. Tsunako looked at him, a silent plea for him to tell her that it was not true.

"I'm sorry tenth. I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this."

Tsunako didn't say anything, instead, she looked at the sky and watched the sun set. Leaving Gokudera to wonder what she was thinking about.

X

Their walk to Tsunako's house was a quiet one, both teens lost in their thoughts. One block away from the house, the silver haired teen asked hesitantly, "Tenth? Are you going to Bianchi's tomorrow?"

Tsunako pursed her lips. After what Gokudera told her, she felt betrayed by Reborn—and especially her father. In her opinion, they were nothing but a bunch of liars that had no right to expect anything from her; let alone allow a bunch of strangers to plan her future and treat her as some commodity.

'_So they think they can fool me.'_

"Gokudera-kun. Don't say anything to Reborn; about what we talked about."

"O-Of course."

Tsunako felt bad for the boy; he really expects her to become the tenth boss. She sighed, "I will." Gokudera's face broke into a grin, revealing the hope that her words brought him.

"Thank you; for talking with me." She said kindly. Gokudera felt elated now, happy that he had helped her somehow. "If you ever want to talk about something, I'll be glad to listen." She told him with a smile so sincere, that Gokudera's throat tightened.

He is speechless.

The last time he heard those words, was in a cozy living room in Italy. A beautiful woman with long silver hair was smiling at him as she sat next to him, guiding his fingers over the black and white keys of a baby grand piano. He can still remember the smell of her perfume; Prada Tendre, she told him once.

'_Luciano, If you ever need somebody to talk to, I will listen to you'_

"Thank you." He said in a small voice. Not just to Tsunako, but to the memory he thought he forgot.

Tsunako didn't notice the change in the boy's mood. "Well, I'm starving. Let's go and see what mom made for dinner.

X

Tsunako was proud of herself. When she got home, she acted as if nothing happened. Her mom had saved food for both teenagers, and after Gokudera finished, he left with the promise of seeing her tomorrow early. When Reborn asked her how it had turned out with Gokudera, she told him that everything was fine.

After taking a bath, the girl and baby played some video games before going to sleep. Little did Reborn know what was brewing in Tsunako's mind. Reborn and her dad would learn a lesson; they should have never underestimated her.

X

Sunday morning came, and the little group made it to Bianchi's apartment. The woman was wearing her goggles when she opened the door, much to Gokudera's relief. It was strange, seeing the siblings interact. It is obvious to Tsunako that Bianchi is really trying to act like family with Gokudera, but the younger boy treated her with polite indifference the two hours they were there. They left the apartment, with the promise of going shopping sometime next week.

Tsunako would never get involved between Gokudera and Bianchi, she has snooped too much. But there is something that she is curious to know.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes tenth?"

"Why do you get sick if Bianchi is not wearing her goggles?"

"Ah, that. When I was six years old I was supposed to perform the piano during one of my father's luxurious party. That time, Bianchi baked some cookies, and she wanted me to be the first one to taste them. For good luck she said." Gokudera snorts. "Afterwards, I found out that Bianchi possesses the skill to make all of her cooking poisonous."

"How's that even possible?" Tsunako wanted to laugh at how silly it sounds, but Gokudera looked serious.

"While playing the piano I suddenly experienced severe nausea and dizziness, and the performance was a total disaster. But that was only the beginning." There was a somber look on his face. "That bizarre performance was rated highly in the end. My father was happy about it and decided to make me perform more; he asked Bianchi to make more cookies for me."

"Wow."

"That terror traumatized my body and now, every time I look at her I get stomach aches, nausea and sometimes I pass out."

"That is really inconvenient."

"Yes. I hate her!"

"And the goggles…?" Tsunako asks.

"If Bianchi's face is covered somehow, Gokudera doesn't get sick." Reborn tells her. "We were skiing on Mt. Etna when we came across Gokudera."

"It was for a job," Gokudera provided.

"Bianchi was wearing goggles at the time, and we were surprised when Gokudera didn't get sick. Later, we found him in a restaurant and this time Bianchi wasn't wearing them; he passed out right away." Reborn jumped and smacked Gokudera on the head, "you really need to get over that."

Gokudera looked ashamed.

"Well, it's not like it can be helped." Tsunako said reassuringly to the boy.

"Thank you tenth." The boy had tears in his eyes.

Reborn rolled his eyes.

X

During self-defense class, they focused on strategies and how to react in certain situations. Tsunako actually enjoys practicing; she feels that out of everything Reborn makes her do, this is the most useful lesson. Not that she expects using it, but one never knew.

Gokudera turned down Tsunako's invitation to eat at her house, saying that he didn't want to disturb her. He left in a happy mood, when Tsunako told him that she would be waiting for him to go to the gym later.

X

Tsunako could only hold out for so long. What she was planning to do was really bold and there was a possibility that things could go really bad; especially with her mom. But if there was one thing that Tsunako hated, it was lying; especially to her.

Keeping the whole mafia business a secret from her, made her just like her dad—she hates that the most.

It's no surprise that the cool she kept yesterday starts to melt, and Reborn is not the world's best assassin for nothing. And when it came to Tsunako, he is especially observant.

He can tell by the way she fiddles with her fork, how slow she is chewing her food; and how she keeps glancing at her mom that something is wrong with the girl.

"Tsuna."

"Y-Yes?" Tsunako's head snapped to look at the baby. Her whole body stiff.

"I want to take a bath." He said calmly.

"O-Ok."

X

When you are a stone cold killer, respected around the world as the best assassin, and the sun Arcobaleno; you are allowed to be whimsical and eccentric. Were he to be a normal person, he'll just be the crazy kid who likes to cosplay, talk to insects and threaten people with guns. But he isn't, so he gets away with it; besides, nobody has the balls to call him on it.

It's not surprising that he has unorthodox methods to get things done.

He knows that Tsunako is keeping something from him. And Reborn always finds out, one way or the other.

X

"Are you paying attention?"

"Wha?"

"You are pulling too tight." He said evenly as the girl ran her soapy hands through the baby's thick hair.

"You seem nervous. Something going on in that empty head of yours?"

Tsunako smiled uncomfortably. She got the feeling that Reborn is teasing her; he probably already realized that something is bothering her. It is unfair, she thought, how he could read her so easily.

If only he knew…

Would he agree with her? What if he decides not to help her? Then her plan would not work. But in her opinion, he owes her big time and it was the least he could do.

"You and Gokudera seemed really close today; you must have had a really good talk."

"Ah, well; something like that."

She rinsed his hair, and made sure that all the soap is gone before she put him inside the bathtub. Next she rinsed herself and got in after him; she sighed at the hot water, her muscles were sore. Leon watched with his big eyes, perched on the sink.

"That's good. A boss should have a good relationship with his subordinates; it makes the family stronger."

"He is not my subordinate; he is my friend." She said a little irritated. Reborn of course ignores her.

"As we add more members to the family, you'll learn the best way to deal with each in order to gain their trust. If you can control someone as volatile as Gokudera, Yamamoto would be no problem."

"Reborn, stop it. I'm not controlling anybody, and I told you to leave Yamamoto alone."

"He already accepted it."

"Because he thinks is a game!" She snapped.

"If you are really against it, you could just tell him the truth; surely he'll decline then"

"Like I'll tell him I'm part of the real mafia." She snorted at Reborn's suggestion; he smirked. "So you finally admit that you are a part of it." She scoffed, "Like I have a choice."

"There is always a choice." Reborn turns to look at her, his black eyes unreadable as always.

'_How dare he lie to my face?'_

"We are getting out!"

X

It's not until she is drying Reborn's hair that she realizes how pointless it was to take a shower, when she would be sweating up a storm in a few hours.

"What is it?" Reborn asks.

"I just realized that there is no point in taking a shower when I'm going to the gym."

"Ah, that's true."

Tsunako points the brush at him, "why didn't you say something!" Reborn shrugged, "you should have known."

"Aurgh! Is your fault to begin with!" She screamed.

Reborn looked as calm as ever, "how is that?"

Tsunako finally lost it.

"It's because of you and your lying; and my dad being a total bastard!"

It took him a couple of seconds to put two and two together. "What did Gokudera say to you?"

"Everything! How there are strangers deciding who I will marry and how to use my children if I don't prove myself _worthy_!" She scoffed at the arrogance. "Like hell I'll let you and your friends plan my life!"

Reborn sighed; he hadn't expected to have this conversation so early. "Gokudera shouldn't have told you that"

"He thought I already knew!"

'_Well, that was unexpected.'_ He assumed that Iemitsu had coached Gokudera in what to say and what not to say; maybe he thought that he would do it. Obviously it was a matter of miscommunication. But he of all people should know never to assume something.

'_It makes and ass out of you and me.' _Or so the Americans said.

"So. What happens now?" Reborn said undaunted.

Tsunako plopped down on her bed, and ground her eyes with the heels of her hands until it hurt.

"I've been thinking about that." A beat. "I really have no choice do I." It was a statement.

Now that the truth was out, Reborn didn't think it was necessary to go easy.

"The Vongola would do anything they can to change your mind. Especially if the ninth dies before you can prove yourself. But Tsunako, he really believes in you." He said seriously.

"I want to talk to my dad."

"…"

"If you expect me to make a decision about something that would completely change my future… I-I can't do it on my own."

Tsunako sat down on the bed properly, "Reborn. I want you to call my dad. I had enough of this lies. Is not fair to me, and is not fair to mom either."

"Are you sure about that Tsunako?" He asked solemnly. Tsunako looked at him straight in the eye, "I'm sure." And she meant it.

They were suddenly interrupted.

"Tsu-chan. Gokudera-kun is here!"

The girl and the baby looked at each other.

"So?" Reborn asks. Tsunako looked pensive and suddenly snorted. "You really have a mess for hair." Reborn scoffed at her comment.

"I guess," she bit her lip, "I can work out some of this tension." Reborn smirked.

"And also," she paused for dramatic effect, "I think Gokudera-kun wouldn't mind seeing Ricardo again."

Tsunako sauntered out of her room, happy with Reborn's shocked expression. He recovered quickly though. "I guess we have no choice." He addressed his beloved pet. He took out his cell phone and went to his favorites, after a couple of rings Iemitsu's baritone voice could be heard.

"Reborn?"

Reborn didn't dally. "You better take the next plane to Japan."

"Did something happen?"

"Tsunako won't make a decision on her own."

"…"

"She wants Nana to know the truth."

There was a long silence on the other side. "I'll call you when I arrived in Japan."

The line went dead.

xXx

So, who was actually surprised that the Shimon were the bad guys? I wasn't.


	14. Target 14

Target 14

Finally! I hope you guys like this episode. Sorry it took so long to put it together. Many thanks to those who still review and follow this story. It was not easy. Keeping the continuity of the story and the characters. And I hope I didn't screw up. My boyfriend helped me improve my grammar as best as he could. After a lot of consideration, I decided to make Haru a guy. I think it makes sense… in my opinion at least. I hope you guys don't hate it since the personality should be very close to the original.

I don't own Reborn or any of its characters.

xXx

Iemitsu hung up and put the phone down on the table. He tapped his fingers a couple of times and stretched before standing up. He didn't have time to deal with this right now. There were too many issues to deal with at Italy right now. It had come to their attention that somebody in the family was moving drugs around. Something that was completely unacceptable under Vongola the ninth's command and the biggest priority on his list. The cops had started their investigation and it was imperative that CEDEF find the culprits before the police did to prevent a scandal.

There were also the rumors that the Vito family was involved in the human trafficking of the Roma children. This one was more complicated, since the main perpetrators where not from Italy and have been ruthless and where very good at hiding themselves. The Varia would need to take care of that.

And finally, there was the breakout from the Vendicare prison. It had not gone unnoticed of course, such an act had not happened in over a century. The Vindice were, unsurprisingly, keeping everything to themselves. At the very least they had revealed the names of those who have escape. They were all extremely dangerous, known in the underworld for their peculiar assassination methods or for their terrorist acts. But it was one name in particular that worry Iemitsu the most; Rokudo Mukuro.

He was considered the mastermind behind the breakout and one of the most dangerous men in the mafia world. The man who had single handedly eliminated one of the strongest mafia families in northern Italy, the same family that took him in and treated him as one of their own.

He was somebody to watch out for and it worried Iemitsu that they had all disappeared so easily from Italy, that even the Vindice were unable to find them.

He paced around his office trying to decide the best way to deal with his daughter and how to buy himself some time. Coming to a conclusion, he decided to make a couple of phone calls. To the Bovino family, for they had the best person to keep his daughter occupied and then to the Cavallone. For who was better to persuade his daughter than someone who had been through a similar experience.

X

Monday morning found Tsunako regretting what she had done the night before. She couldn't even look at her mom without feeling like a villain; which was completely unfair, since that role belonged solely to her father. But still, she couldn't help but feel that this new found courage of hers would ultimately bring her downfall. She felt wretched much to Reborn's annoyance. She didn't feel like going to school; if anything she didn't even want to get out of bed, but Reborn, the pest that he was, literally kicked her out of her bed and pestered her all morning until she got ready.

"That damn Reborn!" Tsunako said angrily outside her house. She huffed and started to walk when she heard the yelling.

"I'm asking you, what the hell you are you doing here?"

"Now, now Gokudera. There's nothing wrong with all of us walking together. It'll be fun." Yamamoto said happily.

"Fun my ass!"

Tsunako sighed. It occurred to her that this would most likely become an ongoing thing and resigned herself to playing the middle man, or woman as it was. But she was so tired right now, she barely slept last night and was definitely not in the mood to deal with Gokudera's temper. It was better to intervene before Gokudera started pulling out his dynamite.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto what a surprise."

"Good morning Tenth!"

"Yo! Morning!"

Tsunako looked between the two boys. Gokudera had a sour face while Yamamoto didn't seem to care at all. She sighed again, "well, I guess we should go now." She said flatly and started to walk, knowing that the two teenagers would follow. The two boys looked at each other, surprised at her lack of enthusiasm and Gokudera's internal alarm regarding his beloved tenth went off and was about to ask what was wrong, when he was beaten by Yamamoto.

"Oi, Tsuna-chan, you ok?"

"You idiot!" Gokudera was simmering, but seeing the girl so tired and in such depressed mood curbed his temper somewhat. "Tenth are you well? Did something happen?"

Tsunako wanted to talk to Gokudera, but it had to wait until they were alone. She couldn't say anything about the mafia in front of Yamamoto.

"I-Im ok. I just had trouble falling sleep."

"I hope it wasn't because you were up studying," asked Yamamoto.

"Eh?" Tsunako asked confused.

"I don't want to be by myself in detention for not doing my homework." Yamamoto said sheepishly and bumped Tsunako lightly. Gokudera was seeing red.

"Ah crap! I totally forgot!" Tsunako yelled.

"Tenth, don't worry; I'll let you copy mine!" Gokudera said a little bit too loud, immensely happy that he could help.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun!"

"Oh, can I do it too."

"You dunce, like hell I'll let you!"

Tsunako smiled a little. She was lucky, really lucky to have such good friends; despite their antics.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Can you please let Yamamoto copy it too?"

Like usual, Gokudera couldn't say no. "Of course tenth!" Tsunako could almost see him with dog ears and tail, wagging happily for his master.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away…

Miura Haruhito was an odd teenager, considering his name and family. The son of two university professors and a student of Midori middle school; an elite school known for having one of the hardest entrance exams. He was enthusiastic, to put it mildly. He had a habit of getting easily excited and distracted. He loves cosplaying, but not your usual otaku cosplay. He also has a disturbing love for anything small and cute. And right now, in front of his window, there it was, the cutest baby he had ever seen.

X

Despite her depressing mood, school turned out to be a good distraction for Tsunako. Seeing her friends made her feel better, even if she could not talk to them about her problems. Lunch was also different today. Somehow, she ended up having lunch with Yamamoto and Gokudera on the school rooftop. It seemed to be a part of Hana's 'get Tsuna and Yamamoto together' plan. Unfortunately the black haired girl had not anticipated Gokudera adding himself to the equation. But she figured that it was still better than nothing.

Walking next to the two boys was still surreal to her. And seeing the jealous looks from the other girls, gave her a small sense of satisfaction. It was also surprising to her how easy it was to talk to them now; especially to Gokudera. She felt a new sort of connection to the silver haired boy after talking to him about the mafia. She also felt a little bit guilty of thinking badly of him at first. But in her defense, he was a very difficult person to get along with.

After school was over, the trio started to make their way home when Tsunako saw Tetsuya Kusakabe walking by himself.

"Eh, you guys. Can you wait here for a second?"

"What's up Tsuna-chan?"

"Tenth?"

"Just hold on please. I gotta give something back."

The two boys looked as the girl made her way to where the older teen was. After a small exchange the girl pull out something from her bag and handed it to the older boy. After more talking and some complicated gestures, the girl made her way back. Her face was beet red.

"O-ok, let's go."

"Ok" Yamamoto decided not to question and followed her. Gokudera wisely said nothing, he would just ask later.

X

"I'm home!"

"Tsu-chan, how was school?" Nana asked her daughter while she stirred something in a pot. Tsunako smelled the air and realized that her mother was making curry before she entered the kitchen.

"It was fine. Oh, hey Reborn."

"Fine?" The baby asked, "I wouldn't call copying your homework before class and failing your math quiz as fine."

"Ehh! How did you know?"

"Stupid, I know everything."

"Tsu-chan. You failed your quiz?" Her mom asked sadly.

Tsunako threw murderous looks towards Reborn. "It wasn't a big deal, it was ah, just a, it didn't count at all!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you got a thirty out of one hundred." Reborn shook his head disappointed, while Nana looked sadly at her daughter.

"Aurgh! Reborn, why do you have to say that?"

"Come on, we are going to your room to study."

X

"Damn you Reborn! Don't say those things in front of mom."

"Oh? I thought you wanted your mom to know everything." Reborn smirked. Like usual, exploiting anything for his amusement.

"T-that's n-not what I meant… besides… Have you heard anything?"

"Iemitsu said he'll call when he gets here."

Tsunako stared at the baby. "So, when is that?"

"Who knows?"

"That is not helpful at all."

"Tsuna, your dad can't just go and leave his responsibilities so lightly. He'll be here when he can."

With that, the matter was settled, much to Tsunako's annoyance.

A couple of hours later…

Tsunako looked at the paper with extreme concentration. She went over her calculations again, and threw a nervous look at Reborn, who was waiting patiently.

"The answer is th-three?"

"Wrong."

"GYAAA!"

The electric shock went through Tsunako's body and left her twitching for a few seconds.

"Where in the world there's a tutor that electrocutes his student whenever they make a mistake!"

"Right here. This is how I do it."

"That's just wrong!"

"You can't complain. You want an allowance this week?"

"Pfft. At this rate, I won't be alive to even receive one." Tsunako said sulking. She looked outside her window only to find the weirdest thing on the tree outside her room.

"The hell is that?"

"Well, let's review this problem again."

"Oi Reborn, there's a weird thing that looks like a cow!"

Reborn took a quick look and ignored the presence outside the room. "If you subtract this number and add this here…"

"Die Reborn!" The thing yelled before pulling a gun.


	15. Target 15

Here is the next episode. Thank you for your support.

Reborn or sgt. frog are not my property and I make no profit from them.

xXx

Target 15

Dear Vongola the ninth… What have I ever done to you to deserve this?

Is this funny to you? Is my suffering really that amusing? Because there can't be another reason for you to have dump Lambo on me. I know this may sound familiar to you but, have you ever met him? Are you aware of what a pain in the ass he is?

Well, ok... so it's not completely your fault. It's all because of my freaking dad! But he is not here, and I would never write to him. So I decided that as his boss you are obligated to listen to my complaints and hope to God you do something about my living situation.

Because right now; it's hell! It all started that horrible Monday…

xXx

"Die Reborn!"

Those were the first words that came out of the thing that had climb up my tree. You would think that when somebody screams that they are going to kill you and points a gun at you, there would be some kind of reaction. Not Reborn. He didn't even look at the source of the threat. Although it didn't even matter since no bullets came out of the gun. The unknown entity looked at the gun puzzled, snot dripping from his left nostril and in the whiniest voice I have heard outside of anime it said:

"Oh. I used them all playing 'ready, set, go' yesterday."

I didn't know what to say or do. Especially since Reborn just kept on ignoring what I could now properly see was a small child sporting probably the stupidest afro since sergeant Keroro and was wearing a cow print pajama. And then, there was a crack from the tree, and the child was gone.

"Reborn… what was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Let's continue with these formulas."

I decided to ignore it then, I mean, if Reborn didn't care why should I? So we continue with my torture/study sessions. I should have known of course, that it wasn't over yet. A little over an hour went by, when the doorbell started ringing. A few seconds later, my door was busted open.

"Long time no see, Reborn! Is me, Lambo!"

"The hell, he came in! Reborn he came in!" I screamed pointing nervously at the kid at the door.

"Just remember this formula." Reborn said flatly.

"Eh?"

Once again, Reborn ignore me and the child.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I'll kill you, dammit!" The child screamed while charging towards Reborn with—of all things, a kitchen knife. Reborn punched him effortlessly and the Lambo crashed head first on the wall. I remember thinking what a dreadful thing to do to a child, but all things considered, Reborn was much younger than the Lambo, could it even be considered abused? I was so curious to know what kind of relationship those two had, if any at all going by the situation.

"Oh, that hurt… I must've tripped on something."

The kid said as he struggled to get up. Now I kind of felt bad for him. He was actually trying to salvage the situation and well, Reborn is not known to hold his punches… which should be physically impossible since he is a freaking baby! Anyways:

"I, Lambo-san, five years old, a hit man from the Bovino famiglia, tripped!" The kid screamed, snot dripping from both nostrils now. "My favorite foods are grapes and candy, and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!"

It was pathetic, extremely pathetic! He was actually trying to save face by introducing himself! It obviously didn't work, since Reborn continued writing on that stupid piece of paper, so the child decided to change his approach. He stood up and walked over to where Reborn was sitting, raised his hand as if… saluting? I really had no idea what the hell he was trying to accomplish.

"Yo, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

… Ignored…

"Arara! Look at all the candy I got from Italy, I hear it's your favorite!"

To my surprised and disgust, the kid pull out all assortments of candy from that ridiculous afro. What was worse was that most of the candy was unwrapped and some even had ugly curly hair stuck on them as if recently sucked and hastily put back for safekeeping.

…Ignored…

"Aha! Look at all the weapons I borrowed from my boss! They are especially passed down on the Bovino famiglia. Are you jealous now Reborn?"

As impossible as it sounds, but probably something I should be getting used to, the child reached into his afro again, rummaged around and pulled out some grenades, more candy, another gun or two and a freaking bazooka! Yes you hear me right, a giant pink bazooka. Apparently Lambo-san, five years old, is a certified walking armory! And even more of a public menace than Reborn, since his brain is as small as the grapes he loves so much. But once again;

…Ignored…

It was getting out of hand, and I was seriously getting angry at Reborn for not doing anything about it.

"Ok, that's enough! Reborn do something about this child now!"

"Ok."

Reborn stood up and walked towards the older child. Lambo's big eyes widened, a hopeful look on his idiotic face, when Reborn took Leon from his hat who transformed into a mallet and hit Lambo so hard, he was sent flying out the window and was soon a small speck on the afternoon sky.

"Happy now?" Reborn said sarcastically.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as I looked out the window, there was no sign of the cow child.

"You told me to do something about it."

I rolled my eyes at his insipid tone of voice. "Do you even know him?"

"I do not; although, it hardly matters. The Bovino famiglia are a rather small mafia group. I do not associate with those who ranked below me." Reborn as always the jerk explained.

"Well, obviously he knows who you are. He says he's from the mafia so he must know about the Vongola, how else would he know that you were staying here?"

At this, Reborn actually seemed to put some thought into. "You are right. While it is common knowledge that you live in Japan, there is but a handful of people who know where you actually live."

I was a bit worried now. True, this was a five year old—a really stupid one at that, but he had been armed and said he was part of a mafia family. I had this nagging feeling that there was more to it. I walked towards the pile of crap that he had left on the floor and picked up one of the guns.

"Gross, is all sticky." I examined it closely and felt the weight. It was not a toy.

What the hell ninth? What is wrong with the mafia that they would send a freaking child with real ammunition! I was mad. Here I have been worried about my dad coming to Japan and opening the proverbial Pandora box, but instead some dumb kid shows up. And then my brain hit the proverbial nail. My dad wasn't here, but instead some crazy kid that not even Reborn knew about. A handful of people knew where I lived; my dad had sent Gokudera…

"The fuck is wrong with him!"

I was pissed. Instead of coming and facing his problems, my stupid good for nothing dad had sent some random child in order to what? Buy some time? Annoy me even more? You see now what I'm talking about ninth?

I hate him. I truly hate him.

Reborn looked at me with those giant black eyes, "calm down Tsuna, we should not jump to conclusions yet."

"Oh, you think it was him too, don't you?" I said sarcastically.

"There is a possibility… Anyways, we haven't seen the last of that child. He's convinced that he knows me and he'll probably come back for his things."

"Crap. I need to hide this things or my mom would freak out."

"Tsu-chan! Reborn-kun! Dinner is ready" My mom yelled from the first floor. Talk about the devil.

"Oh, o-ok! We'll be there!"

After putting everything under the bed, we made our way downstairs. Reborn said that he would visit Bianchi and see if she knew anything about the cow child.

Thankfully, dinner was a peaceful affair. After we were done, my mom left to deliver the circular bulletin to the neighbors and Reborn went to Bianchi's place. I decided to take advantage of the time I had so I got comfortable in my bed and watched the anime episodes that have been piling up on my recorder.

Let me tell you something very important ninth. This is the first time I was able to have some 'me' time since Reborn came to our house, and even thought it didn't last long; as you'll soon find out, I was very happy. I have always been a lonely person. I wasn't good at anything other than being bullied and sucking at life. So I became an otaku; anime, manga and video games are my bread and butter. Before I became friends with Kyoko and Hana, I saw no reason to deal with the outside world anymore and I was tired of the bullying; I hated school and was prepared to become a NEET. Look it up if you want. I'm sure that my mom would not have objected. She wanted me to be happy, and deep down, she felt the need to make up for my father's absence.

It's amazing how my life has change in such a short time. I still don't like the mafia, I hate my dad and Reborn can be a total sadist and… whatever who cares. Let's continue with what happen next.

x

So here I was, happily watching my favorite shows when my mom opened my door, and lo and behold. A crying and dirty Lambo was standing next to her.

"I found him crying on the park. I thought he was a lost child but he tells me that he is Reborn-kun's friend."

I sighed. I didn't want to deal with this. I'm not really good with kids; or more like I never had to deal with little kids since kindergarten unless they were bullying me. But I couldn't have him blurting out mafia stuff in front of my mom.

"He was here earlier mom. But they got in a fight."

"Oh my. Tsu-chan, you are older than them, why don't you play the middle man and settle it out."

"Yeah, sure."

My mom left the room and I was left to deal with the kid. He was sobbing miserably, he was dirty and the snot was coming down in torrents. I felt bad; disgusted since the he kept smearing the buggers and tears all over his face, but bad.

"Now, now. Why don't we get you all clean up and you can tell me how you know Reborn." I said as kindly as I could. At this, the child cried louder and ran towards me, latching to my leg like a leech and smearing his bodily fluids all over my clothes.

The crap I have to deal with because of the mafia. And it's all your fault sir.

I took him to the bathroom and I cleaned him as much as I could. When we came back to my room he was calmer. I still didn't see why I had to take care of him.

"So your name is Lambo. Are you from Italy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… So what are you doing all the way over here?"

"La-lambo-san's dream is to became the boss of the Bovino famiglia, and make everyone in the world bow down to me.

Talk about crazy.

"But my boss said that in order to do that, I had to defeat the number one hitman Reborn…"

"So your boss is here with you?"

"Eh? No."

"What about your parents?"

"Lambo-san has no parents."

"Then who brought you to Japan?"

"They drop me here."

"Who drop you here?"

"The men that work for the boss."

"Where are they now?"

"Lambo-san doesn't know anything."

I couldn't believe it. I was getting nowhere with this kid. And I wasn't so sure that he was telling the truth. Who in their right mind would just drop a five year old and then just disappear? I decided to change the subject.

"So where did you meet Reborn?"

"At the bar my boss took me to."

"A bar?"

"Yes. He was sitting on the counter. We actually spoke a lot even thought it was our first meeting. I was eating my favorite grapes and Reborn was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose…"

How can this kid be so dumb? Reborn was most likely sleeping. He has this creepy habit of sleeping with his eyes open. I was getting a headache. I was about to ask the kid where he was going to stay when my mom opened the door.

"Tsu-chan. I just got a call from your dad!" My mom said happily.

"What really?" I was freaking out.

"He told me that Lambo-kun is a child from one of his friends and that they asked if he could spend some time with us since he missed Reborn so much. Isn't that great?"

Oh gosh no. It was not. I really, really hate my dad.

"Now lambo-kun, your things should be here tomorrow. Do you want to get your room ready? Are you hungry?"

"Yes, yes! Lambo-san is starving!" The cow child screamed loudly running after my mom. I was exhausted and fell on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face and screamed as loudly as I could.

xXx

To say that Reborn was not happy with the new situation was an understatement. It may be hard to tell, since his face was unreadable most of the time, but his actions were loud and clear. Lambo was not welcome. Breakfast next morning was torture. Lambo would instigate and Reborn would retaliate. As soon as my mom was out of sight, forks and knives were flying, food was stolen and Lambo would scream and cry for not getting his way. It was so annoying!

But that wasn't the worst. Oh no God's no. Lambo was full of surprises and the worst of them was a small little thing called the ten year bazooka.

Lambo threw a knife at Reborn, who use his fork to deflected and send it back at the kid. The blunt part hit Lambo square on the forehead and he started crying again.

"Reborn, just stop it please. I can't deal with this so early in the morning."

"Is not my problem."

"The hell it is!"

Lambo got off his chair and still crying, "Tolerate…" He shoved his hands on his afro and out came the pink bazooka from yesterday.

"W-wait, wait. Lambo what are you gonna do with that?"

To my surprise, he turned the bazooka around and shot himself. A loud bang was heard, and the whole room was surrounded with pink gas. What happened next, was the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen. After the gas dissipated instead of finding a bloody carnage, there was a very handsome man. I was so confused, I'm surprised I didn't pass out right then.

"It seems like I was brought back by the ten year bazooka." The man had a really deep voice.

"Wha… who, what the hell is going on?" He looked at me and said:

"Thank you for taking care of me Vongola the tenth. I'm the cry baby Lambo."

I passed out.


	16. Target 16

I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember that I do change some stuff from the manga to fit with my story. So the five minutes for the bazooka are ten in here. Reborn manga doesn't belong to me. Sorry for it being too short, but I needed to get this out to change the perspective in the next chapter.

xXx

Target 16

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was lying on the couch and I was being stared at by the guy that had come out of the pink smoke. He was extremely handsome and mature looking and he was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face… which totally freaked me out and I punched him as hard as I could, just like Gokudera-kun had taught me.

"Aurgh! What did you do that for?" The boy screamed nasally since I hit his nose.

"What were _you_ doing staring at me like that you creep?"

"I was just looking! It's strange being back ten years in the past. I forgot how scrawny you were."

"Whaa? S-scrawny?"

How dare he? I mean, sure, I'm not what you would called curvy, and my chest is lacking in the boob department; but scrawny sounds really harsh, especially coming from such a handsome guy. So yes, I got angry; I mean, who wouldn't right?

"L-like you are one to talk!" I screamed at the boy, "y-you, snot dripping, u-ugly afro crybaby!"

The older boy looked at me with so much hurt in his face and started to cry. Well more than cry; he was wailing very unmanly like and chanting 'tolerate' like some kind of mantra. It was obvious now that this was indeed Lambo. I sighed and tried to calm the hysteric boy.

"Hey, hey, calm down please. I'm sorry ok? That was really mean to say."

Thankfully he did calm down.

"I-I'm sorry too. I… it was wrong for me to say that."

And awkward silence hanged in the room. I looked around nervously and noticed that we were strangely enough alone.

"Where did Reborn go?"

"He left after you passed out. He said he had more important things to do."

That jerk! Leaving me alone when I really needed his help; what kind of tutor is he anyways?

"Ok then… So, you really came from the future?"

"Yes. Ten years to be exact. The ten year bazooka lets you switch places with your ten year older self for ten minutes. Is the secret weapon of the Bovino famiglia."

"Eh… Then why do you have it? I mean, nothing against you, but your younger self is hardly the right person to have something so dangerous like that."

"Umm. You are right." He said very seriously, "my younger self can be very… excitable." He paused and looked at his watch. "I don't have much time left, but I can assure you that there's a good reason for it; so please, take care of my younger self."

And with a puff of pink smoke, the older Lambo disappeared, leaving his younger self confused in the room.

"Eh? Where am I?"

I looked at the kid, afraid that something horrible may happen soon. I mean, time travel? Wasn't that super dangerous? I have read enough manga to know that you don't mess around with something like that. But before I started to contemplate the dangers Lambo could create in the fabric of time, my mom opened the door and told me that Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting for me and that we were going to be late.

And that was a horrible mistake. I grabbed my things and I ran out the door apologizing to the two boys. Yamamoto automatically started running after me.

"Oi! Why are we running?" Gokudera yelled as he trailed behind us.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun! But if we don't get there before they close the gates we are really gonna get in trouble!" I yelled at the silver haired boy. I looked at Yamamoto and I felt really bad. He would miss baseball practice to do detention.

"It can't be that bad?"

We rounded the corner, and almost ran into another group of kids that were attempting to get to school in time just like us. The bell was still ringing; we could see the gates and the generic member of the disciplinary committee waiting until the last ring to close them… and then Hibari-san detached himself from the wall and we all just stopped running. It was too late.

There were a lot of things that pissed Hibari-san off. Crowds and being late to school were at the top of the list. So I can only imagined that having a group of students being late at the same time would really blow his top off. He went straight for it.

"I really hate weak herbivore animals that form groups. Whenever I see them, I want to bite them to death."

We all stayed quiet, knowing that it was better to let him go through his spiel and wait for him to hand out our punishment. That was how it worked in Namimori middle school. Something that Gokudera still didn't seem to want to understand.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

I face palm, and the other students gasp in unison and moved away from us.

"Gokudera, wait..." Yamamoto tried to stop him. But it was too late. He already had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and his hands were moving towards the numerous sticks of dynamite he had hidden in his clothes.

"Just who do you think you are, talking to the tenth like that?"

Hibari-san stared at me and I wanted to bury myself deep underground.

"The tenth? What kind of stupid title is that?"

"You Bastard!"

Gokudera screamed furiously. I tried to stop him but it was too late, he threw the dynamite at Hibari-san and it was one of stronger ones he had. The impact threw me backwards into Yamamoto who was also caught unawares. We hit the ground hard enough to knock the air out of us. The other students freaked out and ran away from the fight. The smoke and dirt from the explosion was thick around us, making it hard to see and breath.

I was gasping for air as Yamamoto helped me to my feet. He was also having a hard time.

"Are you ok Tsuna-chan?"

"Wh-where are they?" I asked starting to freak out. The smoke was dissipating and we could finally see Gokudera standing in front of Hibari. His arms still raised in a defensive cross in front of his face. The blast of the explosion kicked up dirt from the ground leaving him dirty and scratched up, but otherwise mostly unharmed but extremely pissed off.

Before anyone could say a word, Gokudera was airborne, sent flying in a flashing glint of silver given off by the smooth liquid motion of Hibari's tonfa strike. Gokudera bounced off the ground, like a limp rag doll once before hitting the wall and lying motionless.

"Gokudera!" We both screamed.

I ran towards his motionless body. I was freaking out big time. I tried shacking him and calling his name but he wasn't moving. I was going to scream for Yamamoto to help me out, when he landed next to me, he was unconscious too.

"Yamamoto!"

"They won't wake up. I hit them to make sure of that." Hibari-san said calmly behind me. "I'll call an ambulance for them."

"Why?"

"Why? Because they disrespected the school rules."

I looked at him confused. He had just knockout out two students unconscious because they disrespected the school rules? Sure, Gokudera had been the instigator, but why did he have to be so cruel. Why Yamamoto? He hadn't done anything wrong. And he was so calm and detached about it. This wasn't the Hibari-san I liked. I always imagined that beneath his bad reputation, Hibari-san was a good person; a champion of justice. I thought that his attachment to the school was kind of silly, but cute.

He was not cute. He was scary… I was scared of him.

But I was also mad.

I was mad at him ninth. He hurt my friends. He hurt two boys that really cared about me. How dare he? We just wanted to get to school on time… How dare he?

And then I was burning, and the only thing in my mind was that I had to beat him up as if I were to die.


	17. Target 17

Target 17

Thank you for the reviews! I worked hard making this chapter and I really hope you guys like were the story is going. The Reborn manga or the anime don't belong to me.

xXX

Miura Haruhito glanced at the street from behind the wall he had been hiding for the last hour, hoping that the cute little baby in the suit would come this way again. His obsession with everything small and cute, tended to overwrite what little common sense he had left. The laws of decorum and personal space, meant very little to him once he spotted his target.

He looked again and almost squealed with joy when he saw the baby walking on top of the fence, his little feet barely making any noise in the concrete. He decided then that if he wanted to make a good first impression, he should even out the playing field. With some effort, he managed to climb the fence and with unsteady feet, he walked towards the baby.

Reborn watched the teenager that was struggling to climb the fence and he stopped walking when it became obvious that the boy was making his way towards him. Across the street, and old lady walking back home from the supermarket, couldn't stop herself from staring at the unusual display.

"Good morning." Haruhito said with total seriousness once he was standing directly in front of Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"My name is Miura Haruhito."

"Ok."

Haruhito gulped nervously.

"Uhm.. You see… I would like to ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want from me?" Reborn asked the boy in an even voice. Internally he was annoyed at being delayed.

"Can you please be my friend?!" The boy screamed loud enough to scare the old lady across the street and earned more attention from random pedestrians.

It took Reborn a couple of seconds to processes the request; to consider the external factors, how it could benefit him in the future and the likely results of such request to determine the proper course of action.

"Sure."

He lied; hoping to continue on his journey.

Haruhito literally swooned, stumbled a little drunk with pleasure and surprised everyone when he did a back flip and landed on the floor, posing the victory sign. There was clapping from across the street.

"Uhm… I know it's also kind of sudden… but… can I please hug you?!"

Reborn blinked a couple of times and even Leon's bulging eyes turned to look at the strange boy. If the little chameleon could talk, he would have probably said something like; 'dafuq?'

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Reborn pulled out his gun from inside his jacket and fired a warning shoot.

"Hahii?!"

The busybodies from across the street decided they had seen enough and hurriedly left the soon to be crime scene.

It wasn't the first time somebody had asked Reborn if they could hug him. It just so happens that they were usually always girls. He may hate his cursed form, but girls found him adorable and usually doted on him. So he shamelessly took full advantage of it.

But this was no cute girl.

Haruhito stared at the gun, and then at the small bullet hole on the ground where his right foot was just about to step on his way to the baby. If that was a toy, he thought, it looked awfully real. But it just wasn't possible… right? To him, babies were angels with pure white hearts; this barbarity didn't compute in his moe filled brain.

So… just like any other normal human being—a normal person constituting someone completely unrelated to any mafia family or other nefarious organizations around the world—who found the idea of a cute innocent little baby holding a real gun was impossible; he decided to ignore the improbable reality and focused into what made more sense.

'Oh wow!' He thought, 'toy guns nowadays sure are impressive!'

"So you like to play with toy guns. Do you want to play cops and robbers?"

"No. I'm a hitman. I work for the mafia."

"Oh wow! Aren't you a precocious little one! Is that why you are wearing the suit?"

"Of course. It is standard for a professional hitman to wear a suit."

"So tell me mister hitman; what are you doing so far away from Italy?"

Haruhito, who was easily excitable, was already getting into the whole mafia stick. If it gave him the opportunity to hug the baby, he would go so far as to pretend to be the godfather.

"I'm here on a mission to train the next mafia boss of the Vongola famiglia."

"That is amazing! So where is this future boss?"

Reborn looked at his watch, he was really late. He decided to put an end to this charade.

"I have to go now."

With a mighty jump, he landed behind Haruhito and ran for it. He could hear the boy screaming behind him but didn't care at all; he had wasted too much time on something so asinine.

Once he was far enough from the weird boy, he stopped running and resumed his slow even pace. But surprises were on today's menu. When the unmistakable 'boom' of one of Gokudera's bombs went off in the distance, he sighed and started to run again.

X

When he arrived at the scene, he was surprised to find Gokudera and Yamamoto passed out on the sidewalk. By the school gate, Tsunako and the boy called Hibari were talking.

He could kind of tell what had happened. Some way or another, this Hibari boy did something that Gokudera found offensive to his precious tenth. He tried to show him a lesson but ended up getting his ass kicked. Yamamoto just happened to be next to Gokudera.

He had heard stories from Tsunako about how strong this Hibari was, but to think that this boy was so strong to even knock out a professional hitman like Gokudera. Sure, the silver haired boy had never been properly trained on martial arts, but he had learned more than enough on the streets to survive and become a top hitman for the Vongola family.

"Why?"

Reborn heard Tsunako ask the boy.

"Why? Because they disrespected the school rules."

It was so simple and so stupid, but apparently important enough for this guy to beat two people senseless. But some wars had started for less than that; Reborn knew this very well having fought in a couple of them.

That answer was enough for Reborn to see what Tsunako could not. Hibari Kyoya was a simple minded fool who could only bring order through force and fear; Machiavelli would have been proud of the boy. Left unchecked, it would prove extremely dangerous in the future. But if it could be given direction, if it could somehow be tamed; it would be an excellent addition to the Vongola family.

But someone like Tsunako could never truly understand a man like Hibari. She was terrified by the answer. But then, something peculiar happened; in a matter of seconds, that fear changed to anger.

This was an unexpected, but welcomed outcome. Tsunako needed to wake up and face reality. She needed to stop that nonsensical adoration of the boy and see him for what he really was. Reborn's goal was to make Tsunako a proper mafia boss, to train her and make her stronger so that she had a say in her future. He had used her crush on the boy to his advantage at first, but he needed her to move past it and start learning about the real world.

It was with extreme satisfaction that he pulled out his gun, loaded a dying will bullet and hoped she didn't get herself killed.

X

As soon as the dying will flame engulfed her body, Tsunako sprung to action.

"I'll beat you up as if I were to die!"

She jumped with a mighty roar, her fist ready. Hibari's eyes widened at the sudden attack, he was seriously surprised. Even when taking into consideration her recent behavior, he would have never expected her to attack him of all people after her sudden confession. But Kusakabe did say to him that girls made no sense. He evaded her punch easily, almost condescendingly and swung his tonfa, getting her right in the shin.

He didn't hold back at all. Tsunako flew higher than the other two boys, before landing face first on the concrete.

Outside of training, he had never hit a girl before. Not because he was a gentleman or believed that women deserve to be treated differently; but because there had never been a girl stupid enough to attack him. When his mother had trained him, she taught him that during a fight, everyone was equal. You fight to win and no exceptions were ever made.

"Did I crush your chin?" Hibari asked sarcastically, "don't worry. You and your friends can all get a ride in an ambulance together."

"I'm not done yet…"

Reborn could not believe his eyes.

Tsunako stood up; blood trickling down from her open chin. The dying will flame on her forehead was burning erratically, struggling for oxygen to stay alive. But even more impressive were her eyes. They were a burning swirling mass off orange and red.

She ran towards Hibari, punch ready to attack the black haired boy who scoffed and swung his tonfa only to meet air.

It was a faint.

Tsunako evaded and used the momentum to spin around and elbowed Hibari on the back of his neck. The force of the blow staggered Hibari forward, but he quickly regained his footing and tried to counter attack but Tsunako had already drop below the swing to her hands and knees extending her right leg out into a swinging kick that caught him in his calf taking him completely by surprised as he found himself staring at the sky with his back on the ground.

Reborn whistle impressed with her performance. But it wasn't over.

Hibari was not happy. The girl had done what nobody else had ever been able to do. He was now officially enraged. From his prone position, he did a rising handspring and landed facing the girl.

"I'm going to kill you now."

This time Hibari attacked first. He went after the girl relentlessly in his pursuit. But somehow Tsunako managed to evade him. She jumped, twisted and back flipped in order to avoid Hibari's wrath, but still managed to put in a couple of kicks and punches. It seemed that even thought she was unable to think properly in this state, she had recognized that if she got hit again, she wouldn't be able to stand up.

But as impressive as her performance was, something about it was bothering Reborn. She should have changed back already. This was only the fourth time that Tsunako had gone into dying will mode; going on for this long shouldn't be possible yet. The dying will bullet used a person's resolution to release the hidden potential within the body, but it had limits. It took time and lots of training for one to be able to use it to the extent that Tsunako was doing right now.

So; what was driving Tsunako to such lengths…?

It was the years of bullying coming to the surface of the mind. It was the countless episodes of neglect by her father. It was every single memory of every single instance of being wronged and tormented emotionally, physically and mentally flashing in upon the conscious mind with one solid burst.

It was pure distilled anger.

'Ah crap!' Reborn thought as it clicked in his brain. 'The dying will bullet didn't just released Tsunako's inner strength, but also the anger that had been suppressed for so many years'

"Leon! The one ton mallet now!"

The little chameleon jumped from His hat and transformed into a mallet. Reborn took it and ran towards the fighting couple and hit Tsunako in the head, the bullet was expelled from her body and the girl fell on the floor in an unconscious heap. Hibari's ire turned towards the baby.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tsunako's tutor."

Hibari stared at the baby. "I'm very much irritated right now to deal with such nonsense. Step aside."

"Why don't you make me."

Without missing a beat, Hibari swung his tonfa at the baby. But Reborn was much faster than him; he jumped out of the way easily.

"Why don't we put a stop to this? You already hurt my students, they need medical attention."

"I do not care."

"Oh well. I did asked you nicely"

Hibari tried to hit Reborn again but suddenly he went stiff, fell on his knees and passed out.

"Thank you so much. He really is a rowdy guy."

A tall handsome man wearing an expensive Italian suit was leaning on the wall.

"I can see why you called me now." He said in a deep tone of voice, a slight Italian accent could be heard in his speech. "I guess things are going to get really interesting from now on. You never told me that little girl had so much heat inside of her."

"I had no idea myself."

"Oh? The best hitman in the world and the number one tutor of the Vongola famiglia was taken by surprise? What a shocker." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

The man laughed heartily.

"Why don't you just help me get them in the car before more people show up?" Reborn said a little irritated.

"I'll take the little Vongola princess with pleasure." He purred, "You take care of the boys; I don't touch men you know that very well."

Reborn almost, almost rolled his eyes. He walked towards the two boys that were still unconscious and jumped, hitting them each in the stomach trying to release some anger and hoping they woke up.

"Wake up you losers!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped up wide awake. After a few seconds of confusion, they noticed Reborn standing in front of them, his arms crossed.

"Reborn-san what happened?!" Gokudera was the first one to speak.

"You two got beat up by Hibari."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and then around them.

"Tsuna-chan!"

"Tenth!"

"She is fine. Just get in the car now."

"The car?" Gokudera asked confused.

"Hey who's that guy carrying Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked, still a little confused.

Gokudera turned to look, only to blanch at the sight of the man who was waiting by the very expensive car with his precious tenth in his arms.

"Sh-shamal?!"

"Ciao. Long time no see Hayato."


	18. Target 18

It is finally done! I had a very hard time doing this chapter. I wrote it, and erase it over and over again because my mind kept changing on what direction to take. When the manga ended in such a crappy fashion I lost motivation big time and couldn't write for awhile. I personally am very dissatisfied with the abrupt and unfinished story that Akira Amano left us with, and that has seriously change the direction that I'm going to take from now on. I hope I don't disappoint too many people, since your reviews really keep me going to continue and finish the story.

I am putting it up now, since my work week starts tomorrow but I wasn't able to get my boyfriend to fix my mistakes, some people may not like that, but I take too long to write and some of you have waited long enough.

Reborn and any of its character don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this story… I would have starved to death if I did.

xxXxx

Target 18

Bianchi sat calmly while keeping an eye on the two men in the bed. They wouldn't be waking up any time soon, but it gave her something to focus while processing the information she had just learned. Reborn was right to send her to Italy –even if it was last minute—and to not trust Iemitsu Sawada and the Vongola Echelon. It had taken her four days to catch her targets and get all the necessary information, but it had been worth it.

Reborn would not be happy to hear the truth about Vongola the ninth's condition either.

But everything made sense now, the final pieces of the puzzle have been found and she had finally found the real reason why Iemitsu Sawada would not go back to Japan. Bianchi felt bad for Tsunako and her mother, even if she had never met the woman. But with this information, Reborn would no longer be left in the dark (which he hated) and could now have a major advantage in this little game the two factions within the Vongola were playing.

She looked at the time and started to clean the room of any evidence that she had been there. After taking off the gloves and face mask she had put on to not be recognized, she gathered her tools and carefully put them back in their protective case. She had a flight to take.

By tomorrow morning, the two men she had kidnapped and interrogated would wake up and not remember what actually happened in the last twelve hours. But going by the many bottles of alcohol and drugs, and the incriminating pictures left in the seedy apartment, they'll think it was one giant drunken mistake.

Meanwhile in Japan, things were not going so well.

xXx

After Tsunako's fight with Hibari, Reborn and Shamal took the unconscious girl to Bianchi's apartment. There, they treated her injuries and waited for her to wake up. Thankfully, her physical wounds were not serious and her jaw should be healing—with Shamal's expert care—in a few weeks. But what Reborn and Shamal had kept a secret from Gokudera and Yamamoto, were the possible side effects the one ton mallet could have on a person. So they waited patiently, hoping for the best, but already preparing for the worst.

And the worst did happen.

Forcefully ejecting the dying will bullet while she had gone berserk; had a very negative effect on the poor girl's brain and psyche. She woke up screaming and trashing wildly before having a seizure—which was what usually happened in this situation. But much to everyone's horror, Tsunako went comatose after that. Reborn and Shamal had never heard that happening before and had no idea what to do.

They had no choice but to take her to the hospital.

When Nana found out what had happened to her daughter, she was hysterical. Obviously, Reborn couldn't tell her the real reason why Tsunako was hospitalized, so he used her fight with Hibari as a scapegoat. Nobody but he and Shamal could know the truth.

Nana, convinced that Hibari had almost killed her daughter, decided that the bullying had gotten completely out of control and with Reborn's encouragement (who needed time in order to find a way to cure Tsunako), she went straight to the police station and pressed charges against the teenager.

Since half of the students had seen the fight at the school gate that Tuesday and with Yamamoto and Gokudera's statement, not even Hibari's parents could save the boy. This time, there was no hiding it under the rug. When the police came to Hibari's house he didn't resist; he was arrested for aggravated assault with a deadly weapon and because he was now fifteen years old, he was sent to the Kokuyo Juvenile reformatory to await his trial.

Hibari's parents were desperately trying to find anybody that could help them get their child out of the reformatory, but unbeknown to them, there was a more powerful force pulling the strings this time. While it was true that there was infighting within the Vongola regarding Tsunako becoming the next boss, there was one thing they all agreed on; not only was she the last descendant from Vongola primo, but she had also inherited the hyper intuition and the much coveted ability to achieve dying will mode.

There were only two other people left alive that could do that; Vongola the ninth, who was too old, and Iemitsu Sawada, who could no longer have children.

After Reborn inform the Vongola and CEDEF of what had happened, they took immediate action, bribing the necessary people and sending their best lawyers and doctors. Iemitsu had no choice left; for the first time in seven years, he was finally coming back to Japan. But Bianchi got there first.

X

Reborn waited for Bianchi to finish making the coffee, she was tired and jetlagged from the flight, but her information was too important to wait. She came back from the kitchen with a tray, after setting it down; she grabbed a cup and took a moment to settle her thoughts.

"I'm glad you are fine. I take it everything went well?" Reborn asked.

"Better than expected." She said smugly.

"So, who were the victims this time?"

"Fernando from the Vongola high counsel; a real pain in the ass, although very trusting with pretty girls, and Turmeric from CEDEF."

Reborn smiled evilly. Bianchi was good, really good. All she needed was to get close enough or get a hold of your food and her poisons did the rest. When it came to interrogations, very few people alive could resist their effect.

"I guess I should first tell you that the ninth's condition is more serious than expected."

"How bad?" Reborn asked.

"I should explain something first. The family is practically split into two groups, those who support Timoteo's and CEDEF decision to choose Tsunako as the next leader and those who, well… Have a different candidate in mind."

"But that's impossible; there is nobody else that can do it."

"Really Reborn?" Bianchi looked at him sharply.

"Xanxus."

"Correct."

"They want to release him? After all the people he killed?!" Reborn said angrily.

"It appears so."

"It doesn't make a difference," Reborn said calming a little, "the only person that can release him is Timoteo."

"Well… about that."

"Just spill it out Bianchi." Reborn was officially irritated.

"Fernando's faction is working with the Varia."

"Damn it."

"Indeed. He said that the Varia would find a way to get Xanxus released, but he doesn't know how or when."

"I should have known. Squalo was best friends with Xanxus when they were young. I warned Timoteo that it was a bad idea to let him become a member of the Varia; but since there was never any concrete proof that he had aided Xanxus whit his coup d'etat, he thought it would be a waste not to use his talent."

"To make matters worse, the ninth's health is very poor right now. He can barely walk and rarely leaves his room."

"And the guardians?"

They are doing their job. But think about it Reborn, if Fernando and his people manage to somehow change the ninth's decision about Xanxus, the guardians would just go along with him."

"You are right… And Iemitsu?"

Bianchi scoffed. "He has no idea what is going on. He has been too busy keeping his own dirty secrets to notice that he would be betrayed by the Varia and the family soon."

"Well, tell me now before he arrives, I hate being kept in the dark, and he needs to pay for sending that monstrosity from the Bovino."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea."

Bianchi chuckled, to think that there was somebody capable to make reborn this angry. But she couldn't dwell on it for too long.

"This is very painful for me to say, especially since I can relate. I feel horrible for Tsunako and her mother; it really isn't fair to them.

"What is Iemitsu hiding Bianchi?"

"Reborn… the reason why Iemitsu doesn't want to come back to Japan is because he… a long time ago. He had an affair."

"What!"

"He had an affair with Maria de la Stella… nine years ago."

"Nine years… but that would mean." Reborn stop for a moment, he felt a migraine coming. "Nine years ago, Tsunako would have been four years old."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence in the room.

"Wait a minute; Maria de la Stella?"

"Yes… The woman that used to keep the secrets of the mafia world within her book"

"So guilt keeps him away?"

"It is a little more complicated than that. The affair was very short, and Maria disappeared without saying anything when she found out that he was married… but what nobody knew was that she was pregnant. Iemitsu didn't find out until two years later that he was the actual father of her child.

"That would have been around the time Tsunako was six years old, when Iemitsu left Japan and didn't return." Reborn added, "so, he left to raise his bastard child and has kept it a secret from everybody."

"How very Mafia like; don't you think?" Bianchi said with venom, recalling how her own family has struggle because of her father's infidelity.

"So, where is this child?"

"Unfortunately, Turmeric didn't know the location the child was being kept, but he did give me a name. His name is Fuuta."


End file.
